Deso Random Combo
by ShonenaiLover833
Summary: 1st:contains spoilers & I really can't express what this story is about with few words:Oz and gang get out to "live" the little time left they have;then unexpected events happen which leads them to meet new "normal" people*Ciel also goes to that same bar.
1. Part One

**Deso- Random Combo. Part One.**

"It's Saturday night and we are wasting our times here sitting pretending to have work to do while we could be out there enjoying the little time we have left of living! Look at us, we are all single and good-looking, we don't need to work for a living! Heck, we are not even getting paid to do this!" Oz stood up, eyes with frustration, or so it seemed….

{{_Talk for yourself, kid. I'm not young anymore and I do get secretly paid_}} Oscar was thinking but did not dare to say it out loud for his secret of getting paid for being part of Pandora to get out and cause an angry mob.

"What do you mean by little time left?" Leo confusedly asked Oz, who started uncovering his chest, then glanced at everybody with an expression that said "so who has the keys?"

{_*_}

"A bar? Uncle Oscar, this is your idea of a fun time?" Oz clutched to Gil's arm which startled him, as they saw a really drunk person pass by.

"Well, I used to come here often after my wife's death," Oscar found a place to sit and sat down without hesitation, inviting them to also take sit. They just stood there gazing at him.

"Don't worry. The drinks will be on me," Oscar continued.

Now them, without hesitation, took a sit.

"Now what- " [Elliot]

"Excuse me, are you ready to order anything?" a bartender that had just arrived asked.

"Hey! Don't you have any manners? Didn't you hear I was about to ask a question?- "Elliot said but stopped as he turned around to face that the bartender was sort of cute in a way…it reminded him of Leo for some reason.

"Yeah, bring the usual,"Oscar interrupted their glances at each other, and so the bartender left to get whatever it was he had ordered.

"Do you know her? You were staring intensively at her…."Leo looked down when Elliot turned his head to face him. After two seconds of staring at Leo he remembered the bartender and started blushing.

"No I wasn't! It's just that …"he turned around to see the bartender serving drinks. "She just seems… suspicious…"

"You see guys, it was a good idea to get out and live our lives; Elliot just fell in love with a girl-'' [Oz]

"I'm going outside…uhm.. I can't stand the smell of smoke that cigarettes make.." Leo stood up and left.

Everyone in that table synchronizedly glanced at Gilbert holding a cigarette, about to light it.

"What? This is not a smoke-free zone. And besides, I'm barely starting," Gilbert said.

"Gilbert, what have I told you about your smoking problems? Put that down!" Oz was pointing down with his finger. "And you, Elliot. I think you should check what's actually wrong with Leo."

"Oh. He is coming back…"Vincent, who had been staring at the exit door (which is the same as the entrance door) since the beginning, announced.

"What's up with your blank expression on your face? You look as pale as a dead person," Liam said as Leo took a sit with them again.

"I think I saw the Baskervilles, or at least they looked like them…."Leo said.

"How many of them?" Oscar had a concerned expression.

"Three," Leo answered.

"Come Leo. Show me where you saw them," Elliot grabbed Leo's hand and ran towards the 'entrance door'.

"Isn't anyone concerned about the situation?" Liam concernedly asked.

"Not really, no," they all answered.

"At least not for today. I'm tired of always having to cover up for everyone's battles when they get in trouble. I always finish up the work," Break bitterly said while glancing at Oz and Gilbert.

"What are you talking about, you -" Gilbert stood up but before he could do anything Oz told him to calm down.

"The point is that we are here to relax," [Oz]

"Here you go. Enjoy the drinks!" the bartender brought the drinks and left as fast as she came.

[outside the bar]

"Where did you saw them, Leo?" Elliot looked around vigorously.

"Over there," Leo pointed at the roof of the building across the bar.

"We finally found you, Elliot Nigh-"

"Elliot, are you O.K? Elliot!" Leo tried to wake Elliot from his shocking flashback, but couldn't get Elliot's eyes from staring at them instead of him.

The only thing that Elliot said [still staring] was:

"The Black Eyed Peas!"

[back inside]

"What's taking them so long?" Oz took out his watch. As soon as he opened it, Break, Vincent, and Gil started to groan .

"Make it stop!"

"It brings back memories!"

"I'm so sick of this..!"

"Besides, Oz, it has only been two minutes since Leo and Elliot left," Oscar informed Oz.

"So, Oscar. Are you sure these drinks make people forget about things and their agonies?" Break took one of the drinks in front of him and drank it all at once, remembering the melody.

"Yeah…kind of. Only for a matter of hours, but it depends on how drunk you get…"

"pffzzfssst! What is this! It tastes sour!"

"It's called B-E-E-R. I chose this 'cuz it's cheaper than other drinks and since I'm the one paying…"

"Guys we need to leave fast!" Leo came rushing through, carrying an unconscious Elliot on his back.

"Come on, I got the keys. Let's go." Oscar seemed to easily understand the situation; he stood up fast.

"Uhmm…how to explain this. Your car has been stolen, sir." Leo looked down, again.

"But that car costed a fortune! Heck, it took me one week of my salary to pay the first bill! Those bast-"

"What salary?" Oz and Gilbert asked, interrupting.

"Forget it…we need a place to hide then…"[Oscar]

"You guys don't matter right now, Elliot does! They are after him, not us," Leo corrected Oscar.

[What Oscar is thinking:{{What an arrogant little brat!...I still can't believe they stole my car!}} ]

"I can help you find a place for hiding," a guy wearing a green robe said, coming out of the nowhere.

"I don't think we can trust him…he looks suspicious to me" Oz whispered to Leo. Leo took a step back and clutched Elliot's legs tighter to his waist to get ready to flee if the circumstances required.

"Well, he doesn't look that dangerous…and besides, he is not wearing red, he is wearing green." Vincent said out loud, breaking the whispering.

"Fine. Take us there…but I swear, if it's a trap, I will kill you with my own hands…"

"Damn, it hurts! Leo, let me go,let me go! You are hurting me!" Elliot apparently, woke up from unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt anyone…just follow me if you want to live!" the green-wearing guy said.

{_*_}

"What is this, Sebastian…It tastes different... It tastes …_**sweeter. **_" Ciel looked at his afternoon tea differently.

"It is the tea you asked me for…What do you want me to do about it _Ciel_?" Sebastian formally said.

"You've been addressing me by my name, it's causing me-…never mind. Take me to a commoners bar…I don't want anybody I know to find out….It's an order!" Ciel stood up with a little bit of anger in his eyes, reflecting Sebastian's red eyes."What are you looking at! I told you to take me to a commoners' bar. It's an order! And do it quick!...Stop giving me that disgusting look…Fine! I will go find one myself. I don't need you.'

"Come on. Let's go, _**Ciel**__._"

{_*_}

"We are here." Sebastian announced, kind of enjoying the expression Ciel had when he first saw the bar.

"You may go now…I…kind of wanna be alone…"

"Yes, but it would be-"

"I said I want to be alone!"

"O.K. Call me when you need me, Ciel."

[once inside]

"{{_I can't believe Sebastian left me here, alone, in such a dangerous zone…Besides, I'm underage; I don't and can't drink alcohol! He probably wants me to die so he can have my soul faster and go on with his next patient…He doesn't care…and why am I feeling melancholic? _}}Tequila!" Ciel weakly raised a hand to order a bartender as he took a seat down.

"Hey, kid. Have you seen a kid with obsessively long dark hair with huge glasses carrying a gorgeous boy?" some dude and friends came over to ask Ciel.

"No and why would you care if I saw them? What's your business with those people?" he 'answered' back, with attitude!

"You arrogant little brat! Don't you know who we are?"

"Uhmm…let me take a guess," Ciel looked like a little girl, sorry, boy playing a game or something, by playing a child's game of guess who... "….oh I know! You guys are the ones that appear on 'Twilight'!"

"What? You've watched that movie? Are you a girl or a boy?"

"…I haven't watched it or anything….I've heard my fiancée talk about it over and over and over again…"[Ciel, blushing]

"Well, you are wrong either way. We are called 'The Black Eyed Peas'!"

[minutes later after a 'nice' meting with them…]

"Those were the scariest and freakiest people…I gotta admit, probably worse than Grell…and that is a lot to say…" running away from them, Ciel said.

"Oh. Freaky people. You met them. Are you also trying to run away from them?" a green robe guy said, approaching him.

"Yeah. What are they up to?" Ciel asked, stopping.

"Yeah. They are trying to capture beautiful people that suffered a lot of pain…or so I think…Follow me if you want to live!"

Ciel thought about it for a second, then accepted."If someone tries to localize me, tell him I'm dead, just like he wanted…"

{_*_}

"Finally, you are here! Did you bring a girl or a boy?" someone wearing a mask and a really weird dress asked.

"Uhmm…it's a he, but he is unconscious right now; he tripped on the stairs… but he is alright…."

"Does he look like a girl?"

"To be sincere, he does…and apparently, he has really soft skin and…curves,"green robe guy said.

"I will go tell Maya to take care of the situation, now we have to get ready; we have a show to start!" girl with the mask and weird dress or costume said.

**End of Deso- Random Combo;Part One**


	2. Part Two

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Two**.

"Where am I …?" Ciel woke up in what appeared to be a dressing room (a lot of costumes, mirror, etc...), and felt this bitter taste on his mouth….

"You finally woke up, darling. Now, I want you to wear this dress, please." A woman said.

"First of all, don't call me 'darling' and second of all, why would I wear a dress?"

"Look darling, I'm desperate for money, you seem desperate for honey…If I pair you up with someone, I get to keep this job, if I don't, well, I would be freed, though I would loose all power. You will understand later, darling." The woman winked at him flirtatiously.

"Don't call me 'darling'!...I will only do this to…wait what?" Ciel was taking the dress, then placed it aside, confused at his quick weird reaction.

"I said you will understand later, Ciel."

"How do you know my-" he couldn't even finish the sentence before she disappeared.

[time for whatever was supposed to happen to actually happen….]

{_*_}

"Welcome everybody! Luckily this time we found good-looking people before I got fired!"

[laughter from the audience]

"And again, welcome to another episode of Desolated Hearts! And again, it's me, nothing has changed, Maya," the woman seen before was introducing."So, I'll explain today that this episode is a little special. This time we have 15 people, not the original amount, but same purpose. But let's introduce our guests who are in search of finding a new soul mate!

"Since they want to keep their true names a secret identity (_yeah right!)_ we told them to come up with their own names and for them to be creative about them. So the first one here on the list called himself 'old-but-rich'. "

[The door opened and in came Oscar. The side of the female audience kind of cheered when the name was mentioned, but stopped about when Oscar's face was revealed. It grew all quiet..]

"O.K!...let's move on! The next one….ah...we have a sadistic person here tonight…he called himself 'girls-r-stupid'…."

[The side where the guys sat was filled with "yeahs," and "that's so true," and the girl side was quiet but when he opened the door and got out, the girls started clapping and cheering. Oscar just stared with eyes of despise at Vincent.]

"See what I told you guys; there are pretty people tonight…this next one called himself 'cat-hater'"

[audience: '"cat-hater'? What kind of name is that?"]

"Hey, don't blame me for the kind of 'lame' names…seems to be they are lacking some personality…"'

[the door seemed to have stuck on something since the doorknob was being moved rapidly, but the door remained closed.]

"Do I have to do everything around here? Wait, no…Hey you from the audience! Open the door for him…it seems to be locked from the outside…" Maya commanded, then glanced at Vincent suspiciously.

"Sorry, I think I must have locked it accidentally after my appearance" Vincent gave this kind of innocent smile to 'apologize' which apparently convinced the female side of the audience… he had their hearts, for now.

[the door got unlocked, and out came a horrified Gilbert. His expression made him look vulnerable and miserable but the girls loved it (and him, too).]

"So, Vincent, how does it feel that your ex-fans replaced you for your own brother, heh?" Oscar asked Vincent, seeming no less than a serpent.

"The reason I'm here is because I won't allow Gilbert to fall for any useless creature that just confesses her love for him…He is already giving too much of his attention and affection to Oz and that chain…I bet he would even sacrifice his own life for that boy…imagine what would happen if he were to fall in love someday with-"Vincent looked serious, but got interrupted by Gilbert, who took a sit next to them.

"What are you guys talking about…?" Gilbert looked at Vincent as if he had heard him talking about how much love cats can give.

"We were talking about…hmn… soap operas!" Oscar "saved" the day, apparently, although Vincent had the expression that could kill Medusa's' glare.

"O.K…?" Gilbert turned to face Maya, who was introducing the next person.

"The next person called himself-" Maya got interrupted by a door opening then slamming against the wall.

"Who is the funny person that keeps on locking the door, huh?...And who is the owner of these kittens?" Elliot came out before his name was called, holding (should I say hugging?) the two kittens on his arms….which made his really pissed expression seem…friendly.

"Oh… I forgot to take care of those…"Maya looked as if she had just then remembered one of her burdens; the kittens.

"Somebody, take the cats out of production, Gilbert is (_scared to death of cats, but if I say that, he would be humiliated and scarred for life)_ allergic to cats…" Oscar announced, while Vincent covered his mouth since he was laughing at Gilbert's expression as he saw the cats on Elliot's arms.

"Hey, Lucío, take these little 'burdens' to the dressing room where they belong, please. And you Mister 'help-me-from-the-Black-Eyed-Peas', take a sit, please.

"Hey, Vincent, pass this note to Elliot," Oscar looked around to check of someone was looking at them. Vincent handed the note to Gilbert, who confused, passed the note to Elliot.

[message: "Elliot, throw this at Gilbert for your brother's sake."…]- - - there was a packet containing something soft, like sand or pixie dust….]

"What the…." Elliot just stared at the letter, then glanced at Gilbert, who seemed to be lost in a cheesy atmosphere when Oz appeared.

"Just do it!" Oscar whispered, or probably an inner voice that was saying it to rescue his brother from getting lost in the same street as he was whenever he saw Leo close to him in his inner desires…After considering the situation for a second, empathizing, he threw the dust-like material at Gilbert.

"A-a-a-chu!" Gilbert sneezed, then looked at Elliot with a "what the f#ck" expression.

"So the- ….are you O.K 'cat-hater' ?" Maya asked Gilbert, concerned about him.

"Oh, since Elliot hugged the cats, he must still have cat hair in his jacket, causing Gilbert's allergy to manifest itself…." Oscar answered before Gilbert could say the truth; he has a phobia for cats.

"Oh…! I have an idea. Elliot, why don't you take off your jacket, and while you are at it, your shirt….." Maya seemed a little bit excited about it; she was probably even thinking : I don't accept a no for an answer .

[the girls were encouraging Elliot to take it all off]- oh yes, this made him blush, alright.

"What, are you afraid to show off your body? Is it really _**that**_ bad?" Maya was now teasing him.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm only doing it to prove that I am not ashamed to show off my body!" Elliot started to take off his jacket before Maya invited him to get undressed in the middle of the stage while the girls cheered him up. And yeah…he was blushing, heck his whole face was a really strong sort of red, which only encouraged people to cheer for him more.

Oscar was sympathizing for him since he was the one that got him into that mess, so he was looking away. Vincent was covering his face with shame, especially when the background song mentioned "sexy, sexy smile" [actual song by Natalie Lemaitre]. Gilbert was trying to escape but with his other hand Vincent kept him by his side while their youngest brother embarrassed himself…..exposed himself…While Oz kept blushing all the time, but still not taking his eyes off him.

[and again, the door slammed open and out came Leo with a really mad expression on his face…]

"Elliot Nightray! What are you doing! Cover yourself!" Leo said, covering his eyes with his bangs and hands…too bad people couldn't see that he was blushing as he saw Elliot taking off his shirt _**that**_ way….

Elliot immediately took his clothes and covered himself at the sight of Leo. He, too was blushing…heck, there was a small tear, invisible to human beings, from embarrassment since his servant had seen him topless. Which was something weird since Leo was his lovely valet, which should be used to it by now...

"Honey, why did you had to ruin our show? We weren't going to do anything like some perverts do! ...like touching the merchandise…" Maya got near Leo.

"Maya, the crowd has spoken. We have come to the conclusion that this 'boy', if we can call him like that, is a 'she'…. So what the crowd _**wants**_ is for him to be revised to see if he in reality is a boy or a girl" one of the girls in the crowd said.

"Yeah… but first let's at least introduce the rest of the people left. This is taking way too much time that we could be having actual fun like a couple of minutes ago... but for now…Darcy, Lucy, come and take this boy and do to him what you guys are best at doing…take your time," Maya ordered two of her co-workers.

"Now let me start my job; Gilbert, I mean, 'cat-hater', take a sit close to 'old-but-rich' for your allergy case. Next person on my list called himself…Liam...no creativity?

[applauds from the crowd]

"Next, someone that named himself 'sugar-freak'" Maya read off from her list in her hands.

[applause from the crowds]

"Wait….'sugar-freak'? I wrote 'sugar-sweet'" Break revised Maya's list and noticed a different handwriting than his; it was neater.

[everything was quiet, except for a masculine but silent kind of laughter that emerged from where the guys were sitting ..then it became obvious.

"Vincent, you little-" Break's voice was 'cut by Darcy and Lucy's voice.

"We'll talk later, bunny-lover…" Break was finally (after that sour taste) himself, and out of nowhere got a red bunny and threw it "gently" at Vincent's face but unluckily, he dodged it.

"Aughhhhh! It buuuurns!" [someone from the crowd.]

"Oh, and apparently, we have another one!" Lucío ran towards Maya and gave her a small piece of paper (another subscription)…O.K. His name, or his false identity name is 'one-hell-of-a-butler'"

[the crowd stood up (yes, again, the ladies) and cheered like crazy.]

"Wow. Well, are these all the male participants?" Maya asked Lucío.

"Yes. I think so," Lucío responded.

"Well, newcomers to my show, I mean, our show, in this place we help people find their soul mates…or people to play with…"

"_People to play with?...what kind of place is this?_" thought Gilbert.

"So now, I'll present to you the girls. They volunteered, just like you guys, to participate in order to find a date, complaining about how the boys around them were always making them feel useless just for the fact that they were and are miserably in love with them….that's what make us woman weak; our feelings towards men….but that's just me, so let's continue!" Maya seemed cheerful to continue…why?[ answer: ask her bank account]

"(_I kind of agree with her on this one; women are weak, useless….good for nothings_ (inner voice interrupting)_: could your hatred towards women be that you have never received true love from a mother?)_" Vincent was "thinking".

[crash!]

"Holly cr#p! Vincent is crying!" Gilbert said, shocked and worried at the same time.

"Oh, really?" Break asked with curiosity "Let me see!" he continued. As soon as he walked up to face Vincent, who seemed to be in a Bambi shock transmission, took out a camera and said "Say money!", taking a picture of Vincent with a tear on his left eye.

"Is everything alright?" Maya asked them.

"Everyone but Vincent," Elliot said.

"O.K. This would be the perfect time for commercials, so everyone take 5!"

{_*_}

[talking in private]

"Maya…this could get dangerous…. I think the side effects are taking place…" Lucío whispered to Maya.

"What side effects… what are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember we had to give Vincent, Gilbert, and Elliot a special "medicine" that would make them accept showing up on the show?"

"Oh, yeah, we also had to give Break a special treatment…."

"We will be able to control only three people right?"

"I think so….luckily the others gladly wanted to try our skills… that's good. Although I kind of gave that boy/girl kid the 'medicine'….he was going to refuse the dress."

"What about the girls?"

"No, I didn't need to use the medicine or anything. They all volunteered."

{_*_}

"Welcome back again, after our first commercial that was supposed to happen fifteen minutes ago…. Before anyone interrupts me with any other excuses, I want to finally introduce the girls.

"The first one on my list called herself 'Echo'"

All of them (Except Sebastian; does not recognize the name...) : "...?"

[applauds from the crowd]-as she appeared

"Echo is here! She must have known I was here so she would come and confess her feelings towards me!" Oz's emerald colored eyes shined more than one itself as he saw her.

"_(I wonder if he actually likes her, I mean, his feelings would get hurt since she doesn't like him back…what if she does?_(inner voice interrupting): _Isn't it obvious he is interested in dating girls? He wouldn't even care listening to your feelings towards him! Admit it! You are pathetic! You are only interested in knowing who he likes because-)" [Gilbert]_

[interrupted]

"Gilbert, did you saw another cat or something? You look awful…." Oscar said to Gilbert.

"Thanks, my inner self just told me that a few seconds ago… I need a cigarette!"

"Hey, hey heeey! No smoking in my territory! Put that down, please…." Maya saw Gilbert taking another cigarette out.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?" Gilbert responded, tear in his eye.

"Oh, I'm going to make you-" Maya was practically getting ready for war, until Lucío stopped her.

"Don't do any harm to him! He is under the side effects of the medicine, remember!"

"What are you talking about? I've never consumed any other drugs besides cigarettes! You guys know nothing about me!" Gilbert was becoming more and more dramatic.

"Gil, calm down, or else you will convince Vincent that you actually do need therapy!" Oz stood by Gilbert's side, consoling him…..

"Remember that our audience doesn't know your actual names….so talk in code," Maya said to Oz.

"O.K: 'bunny-lover was planning on putting 'cat-hater' on therapy for addicts to smoking….and for psychological problems….." Oz explained.

"The one who needs it is himself..." [Break]

"Right now he is going through some….problems that were caused by the drink we gave him, remember?"[Maya]

"Oh! Yeah…" Oz remembered.

"So, people don't worry if some of them start acting strange and for god's sake, please allow me to finish my job!"

"Echo, what are you doing here? Who told you you could get out of the house without my permission?" Vincent was looking at Echo.

"Is confusing people with others part of the side effects too?"[Maya]

"…just continue with the show…everything is alright…[sigh] "Oz softly scratched his head with a smile.

[….seconds later]

"Just to not loose time I'm going to make the girls come all at once…so here go the nicknames: 'beautiful-princess', 'impulsive-girl', 'B-rabbit', 'cat-lover', 'desolated-master', and 'bookworm'," Maya introduced the names, but again the door got stuck….

"Wait; did she just say 'B-rabbit'?" Oz whispered to just kept gazing at the floor, probably ignoring him, and thinking on other things….

[the door got opened and out came Sharon, Lottie, Alice, Ciel, and Leo….]

"What are you doing here?" the guys exclaimed, all of them standing up with shocked expressions.

"Ciel?" Sebastian thought as he saw a girl wearing a purple dress (a really feminine one), blushing, gazing down in embarrassment.

**End of Deso- Random Combo;Part Two**.


	3. Part Three

**Deso-Random Combo. Part Three**.

"What are you doing here?" everyone said, pointing fingers at each other.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute…you guys know each other?" Maya asked kind of confused.

"Well, we came here they kind of felt sorry for Lottie because we wanted to 'date' other guys!" Alice explained to them, sort of slowly and confused.

"Those are not your own words you are speaking with Alice…..you don't even know what 'dating' in this case means….." Oz looked suspiciously at Sharon who seemed to be proud at what Alice had just said.

"And what's wrong about us wanting to date other boys? I mean, the only boys we ever see are you guys but you are always vexing about how useless you think we are!" Sharon said.

"…..and what are you guys doing here?" Ada looked at Oz, then Elliot, then at Vincent.

[Oz kind of blushed, since it was his little sister who had asked]

"Well, we are here for the same reason as you guys…. and because we needed to find a hiding place for Elliot… but opposite…you know, finding girls."

"I disagree with him on this one. I'm not here to fall in love with a random girl that says she thinks I'm the one…. Besides, the person I really love is-" Gilbert was getting dramatic again…

[Vincent seemed interested for his response]

"'Charming-Oz', might you explain to me what is happening here?" Maya was mad by now for so many interruptions.

"I might! Gilbert needs to be taken out of production! ...the medicines' side effects are worsening; if you don't want this to get like that show called "Jerry Springer" ,or "Laura en America" you should take Gilbert, Vincent, and Elliot…I mean 'cat-hater', 'girls-r-stupid', and 'help-me-from-the-Black-Eyed-Peas' out to the hospital…and just in case, take 'sugar-freak', too," Lucío came rushing in. Maya started crying of desperation.

"Yeah….maybe I should take you, too…." Lucío looked down at Maya who was lying in the floor in a fatal position.

"What's up with her? Is she alright?" Alice asked, pointing at Maya who was now pointing a gun at her head repeating "why, why me!"

"She is probably 'pissed' at the boys for so many interrupting her show, her only hopes for getting money, and now she got to the point where she is acting hysterical…maybe menopause?"Echo said, with no expression like "always".

"Time for commercials people….everybody take 6…." Lucío finally took the gun away from Maya.

"Elliot, why do they have to take **you** away?" Liam asked Elliot who just kept staring at (should I say checking out) Leo, who was wearing a beautiful pink dress, showing more skin that he would ever show, and wearing a little bit of make up, too.

"Take him away, too," Lucío was pointing at Elliot who just couldn't keep his eyes from Leo, while him in return just kept staring at the floor, too (or so it seemed; he is still wearing his glasses and yes, staring at the floor might be an entertaining sport….).

[after taking him away….]

"Are these all the people I need to take away?" some dude said while he looked back at the cage which contained Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot, and Break inside. Oh, yes…a magical doctor was in there, too.

"Maya, are these all the people we gave the medicine to?" Lucío asked Maya who was feeling better than before.

"….I think I gave … 'desolated-master' _the_ special treatment, too…"

"A special treatment? What are you people talking about? I never ate, drank, or smelled anything this woman ever gave me!"[Ciel]

"Darling, after you tripped on the stairs, you passed out and since I knew you would refuse to wear a dress I had to use my abilities to make you not refuse it…."Maya was feeling normal again.

[oh, just in case you are wondering, yes, Sebastian was enjoying all of this , specially when he heard the part that Ciel tripped on the stairs…..apparently Ciel can't live without Sebastian….]

"Now that I'm feeling better, I should explain that even if you guys are on the cage, doesn't mean you are not participating."

"Dang it!" the guys in the cage said

"I should also explain that if any of you guys interrupt me again I will send you to the cage with the soon-to-be-dramatic-people -…why haven't you guys taken 'desolated-master' to the cage?"[Maya]

"Just look at her, I mean him; he looks so fragile and pretty!" the two dudes were staring intensively at Ciel who was now getting scared but mad at the same time.

"If he tries to run, carry him!" Lucío said to the dudes.

"You mean that girl is a 'he' and not a 'she'?" Oz felt confused…

It hit one of Maya's nerves; another interruption.

"'Charming-Oz', do you want to go to the cage?"

"I don't think they would do anything that would actually hurt me, I mean, we are all friends!" [Oz]

"What do you mean 'friends'? You and I are not friends, O.K?! How many times do I have to repeat that to you? Get me out of here and I will show you how much I love you as a friend!" Elliot's hands clenched to the cage bars.

"Enoughhh!" Maya was breathing heavily. "You know what? I quit! I have a family to feed too, you know! I can't take it anymore!"

"Take her to the cage, too….find a separate one if you can…it would be dangerous…Maybe put 'desolated-master' with her, too. She seems to have a special bond with him…." [Lucío]

"Don't even dare touching me with those filthy hands….. I can go by myself…." Ciel took a quick but meaningful glance at Sebastian.

"So…now I'm going to be in charge of the show….By the way, does somebody have a watch with them or something? just asking" Lucío asked, interestedly.

"Oh, I have a watch!" Oz opened the watch that was in his pocket and out came the melody, again.

[Vincent, Gilbert, and Break were groaning and screaming to make it stop while Elliot just stood in shock at the similar sound…..]

" 7:35 P.M," Oz announced.

"Oz, where did you-" Leo got interrupted by Lottie, who seemed to be having a flashback. Everyone grew quiet.

[seconds later Lottie felt like her space was being invaded.]

"Flashback, Flashback, Flashback…" everyone outside the cage were around her, whispering and snapping their fingers to the rhythm.

"That melody…Jack…..Master Glen…." Lottie continued.

"Oz….that melody….. I composed it…." Leo said; everyone was kind of shocked (even the audience for some reason) except for three people: Elliot, Echo, and Vincent.

"Nothing new….what are you guys so shocked about?" Vincent recovered once again.

"Isn't that melody linked to Jack and Glen….? How come you would have come up with the same melody, then?" Oz stood and took out the watch again.

"I don't know-"Leo was turned 90° to the left by Lottie; her hands grasped in his shoulders.

"You! You are link-" Lottie had a maniatic smile and eyes like the devil himself.

"Oz….bring me that watch over to me….it seems to cause such a disruption to your people…. _(I will have the power to control the cage people._)"

And Oz obeyed…and gave her the watch, for now….

"So….let's continue!" Lucío tried to bring everything to order once again.

"Answer me! Answer me you little brat!" Lottie was growing desperate.

"Should I put her on a cage, too?" Lucío asked; everyone ignored him.

"Leo! Get me out of here, can't you see that that b*tch is about to harm Leo?!"Elliot tried to get out of there to rescue Leo from Lottie.

"(_So I'm not the only one thinks that Leo has been acting like a brat lately…. _)" Oscar thought.

"Is it time for another commercial or what? ...Everyone take 7!" Lucío announced another commercial and headed outside the exit (through the door where the guys came from) and out came Ada's kittens.

"I've been trying to find you guys! Where were you?" Ada hugged the kittens as they jumped over to her; again, Gilbert got scared…

"Get me out of here! Get me out if here!"

_"I have to admit: those are the most adorable cats I've seen today at that cat expedition I went in my leisure_…" Sebastian thought, staring at the cats interestedly.

"Seems to be he prefers cats more than me…." [Ciel said in a really low voice, standing up, staring at Sebastian.]

"Ciel, are you O.K?" Maya asked him.

"How do you know my name?" Ciel was feeling weak…must have been the side effects.

"I know everyone's names because, first of all, I've seen you guys before…..or should I say production people have, like Lucío, who was the one that brought you guys over here….but he didn't knew your names. He only saw you guys thought you were perfect for the job, I mean, show, and brought you. Except that one of Lucío's pals that works as a bartender called him to bring you guys here since he knew we were going to bankruptcy."

"What bartender?"

"Oh….he wasn't there anymore? He probably left. So where was I ?"

"How did **you** found out our names….?"

"…..I have that sort of ability…. it's called socializing, sweaty. Besides, it's my job to find out on any way I can…or else my real boss would kill me." Maya answered.

[Ciel suddenly sat beside her and hugged his legs up to his chin.]

_"(If it weren't for your fault Sebastian, I wouldn't be here trapped in a cage with someone that seems….suspicious…. (inner voice interrupting): its obvious Sebastian doesn't care for you or your soul anymore…..he prefers to hang out with cats more than what he could get out of you! I mean, he has been addressing you as just 'Ciel', instead of 'my lord'. He even dared leaving you in a bar that probably cleans their utensils with spit and Windex instead of dishwashing soap! You_ _know what; you should try to make him jealous!)"_ Ciel thought, but got interrupted.

"Ciel, are you, are you crying? ..." Maya was looking at Ciel, who, sadly enough, had a really depressed expression and his eye looked red as if about to cry. Then the weeping began.

"Are you having girl problems?"

"What?" his face looked back to normal and his tears ceased.

"It's just that- forget it," he said as the cage door got opened.

[…what was happening while the story started paying more attention to Ciel and Maya]:

"Somebody take this woman to another cage!" Lucío got outside back to the show.

"Right!" the dudes from before came and took Lottie who was practically wrestling Leo on the floor…. [but of course Leo didn't want to hurt her, she , I mean he just wanted to take her off from him].

"Let me go! Let me go! I wasn't doing anything wrong to the boy! We were just having a friendly conversation! Right Leo?" Lottie was being held by the waist by one of the dudes that was planning on putting her on another cage.

"Right…." Leo placed his hand around his right shoulder and started rubbing it.

"Are you alright, Leo? Did Lottie dislocate your shoulder?" Ada tighten the kittens to her, concerned.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy!" Lottie was already being taken away to another cage.

"I swear, if you guys put me in that cage, I will do my best to capture that boy myself and bring Master Glen back-"[Lottie]

"Somebody give this woman a tranquilizer! she seems to be a threat to this people….specially that boy with the huge spectacles….[Lucío]

"I would if you people could only get me out of here!" the doctor in the cage said.

"You don't exactly need to be out here to help; just give us the vaccine…." The other dude requested.

[while the other one is struggling with Lottie]

"Fine…..here you go.(_Based on these people's education she is not going to last until the show is over)_" the doctor thought.

{_*_}

"When did they get you in here?" Maya asked Lottie, who was now, or seemed to be, half asleep in their cage, interrupting their conversation. All she had as a response was a dreadful glance directed to no one; her eyes looked like hell…more than usual.

"'Bookworm', come over here, please…." Lucío told Leo. Leo had left his book in his seat as he stood up, but then went back for it while Lucío started to comprehend what Maya had felt.

"O.K. You are here now. Even that snail over there came faster than you did. Are you sure 'impulsive-girl' didn't dislocated your legs, too?" [Lucío]

"You told me to come all the way over here to compare me to a snail?" apparently, Leo came back to being his "good-old-self"

"…the way you say it doesn't fit to a girl….but anyways. I'm going to send you to the doctor over there in the cage (_I_ _don't want anyone to get out…. Whatever the rest of the side effects were might be contagious...)_" [Lucío]

[Leo recoiled one step back]

"Security guys! Take this young man to that cage and make damn sure he doesn't try to run away!"

The security guys came rushing in and Leo tried to run, but couldn't since he was wearing high heels, so he tripped at the third try.

"Gottcha little buddy!" one of the security guys said as he carried Leo by the waist and placed him on his shoulder.

"And the question still remains: is 'bookworm' really a boy or a girl?" same girl from before stood up.

"Uhmm…we'll have the doctor check…." Lucío looked back at Leo who was by now, inside the cage getting away from the doctor who was about to revise him for his gender but fell down again.

"God, let him be a girl!"[from the guy's side of the audience].

"God Leo, are you alright? You look_ [hot]_…so weak….what if Lottie is using voodoo on you? You know, she is on to those types of things…. Remember we can't trust her, she is one of the Baske-"

"I already know all that," Leo sounded so cold.

"(_What's up with Leo's change all of a sudden? He is acting just like the first time I met him…. (inner voice):of course , dumb*ss! He is only acting cold towards you because he probably found out from his own clues that you are deeply obsessed with him! (back again): who are you calling a dumb*ss? He has been acting like that towards other people, too….but you are right about the part that he probably has the clue that I'm in l-)"_ Elliot thought, but got interrupted by a loud scream coming form his right. It was the mailman from the show himself, lying on the floor…. His last words before he passed out were:

"You…bastard…."

"What happened?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see? The doctor tried to give Leo a tranquilizer since he was refusing to calm down, so Leo took the vaccine and threw it 'randomly' to the right….which stroke that guy lying on the floor over there…" Gilbert explained, still kind of shocked since he was probably the one that was 'destined to be shot' because it was heading in _his_ direction, but luckily for everyone, the mailman got shot instead.

"You know what?" the doctor asked, furiously (he looked angry).

"You need a smoke and a beer….?" Gilbert asked with a surprised reaction.

"No! ...well yes…but that's not the case now….I'm quitting!" the doctor disappeared as he had just then quitted his contract with the boss.

_"(If only it were that easy to quit this job for us_….)" Lucío and Maya thought.

"Hey guys, seems like the mailman had a message on him…let me see…..seems to be like the boss hired a surprise-…..guys?" Lucío stopped his depression moment and revised the mailman and found a letter. As he mentioned the surprise everyone seemed to ignore him, minding their own business…

[this is what he saw:]

Echo was playing a PSP game, killing zombies. Sharon and Alice were playing Rock band in one of the production's TVs'. Sharon was singing and Alice, although they weren't connected, was playing with the drums crazily without any pattern… Ada was playing Nintendo DS; apparently those games where you pet little abandoned animals, and since her cats felt left out, Sebastian welcomed them with a big hug. Oscar was at a computer checking out one of those websites where people can get the hopes and dreams of finding a new soul mate. Oz and Liam were discovering what cartoons were (another T.V from production). Maya was trying to convince Ciel to wear other dresses she had and to keep in touch with her by writing her letters often while Ciel just stared at Sebastian hugging those cats like he should have been hugging his soul…. And Lottie was hitting her head on one of the bars of the cage while listening to the pointless things that May was saying….Then he looked at the probably dead man beside him.

"Guys! We need to start recording!... And how did you guys get all this things?" Lucío looked around again.

"Oh…we gave those things to them. And we also started recording everything….should I say, we never really went to commercials…." One of the dudes said. "I mean, they were feeling ignored and….yeah!...that's basically it…."he continued."

"Rac eht gnola teef sih gnihctarcs, reh evoba eert eht on degnah saw dneirfyob sih that dezilaer ehs neht…." Leo started mumbling from where he was sitting.

"Somebody call an exorcist! Leo is talking a strange language and acting demonically!" Gilbert backed away from Leo who was holding his book and reading from it…

[that woke Break and Emily up]

_"(For a second there I thought he was being possessed by Glen's soul completely when he threw the vaccine….but talking a strange language?)_" Vincent just stared at Leo.

"I think I kno-" Elliot seemed puzzled.

"It's obvious he is just reading the book upside down with the ability to read it backwards at the same time!" Emily finally woke up for the day.

"Holy sh#t! That thing is talking!" Maya stopped blabbing at Ciel who seemed really relieved, and pointed at Emily who was sitting on Break's shoulder….like always…lucky her…

"Does that thing wake up whenever you do?" Lucío asked Break.

**" **No…apparently she has a human personality and wakes up whenever she freaking wants to **" **Sharon sang, still playing Rock band.

"Yeah….whatever she said…" Break was kind of half asleep, still, not realizing that one of his amenities had been deeply insulted.

"I know something that would keep you awake, even awake for a whole day!" one of the dudes said to him, carrying a box.

"Sugar….?"

"No, silly! What keeps a teenage boy awake all night? Internet!" the dude took out a laptop out of the box and handed it to Break.

"What is this?..." break checked it out as if he were looking a something from outer space.

[then the dude showed him what it was while everyone else in the cage and out of it listened to the story, referred by Leo earlier, being told by Emily:]

*"So the legend goes like this: a guy and his girlfriend came from a party on their way to the girl's college apartment but the car had suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere under a tree. So the guy requests that the girl stayed locked up inside the car while he went to the nearby town a couple of miles away from there to get help. The guy took a really long time or so she thought. She kept hearing these scratching noises on top of the car. At last she decided to check what was making those scratching sounds on the roof and-"

"saw her boyfriend hanged on the tree right above the car; it were his feet scratching the roof of the car….." Leo finished that last sentence and this time he had a smile on his face.

"…." they were too shocked at Leo's sudden change of mood to say anything.

"What's the name of the legend, Leo?" Vincent asked Leo, still kind of shocked.

"'The Boyfriend's Death'" Leo answered proudly.*[An actual urban legend]

"Get me out of her! I don't want to be with this freak! I can feel the devil's presence!" Gilbert begged anyone….

"That was the most disturbing legend I've ever heard….so aggravating….Let's continue with the show people!...please!" [Lucío]

"Wait until you hear 'The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs'" Leo suggested Lucío.

"Everyone! Let's continue before something bad happens to me!" Lucío tried to bring everyone to order, again.

[everyone ignored him]

"You guys aren't leaving this place until the show is over! And guess who calls the show over? ME! So everyone get your fannies over to your seats and actually take a sit on them!"

[Now they listened and obeyed, except for Break who was already sitting down and seemed to be having fun with the 'Internet']

"We were just trying to enjoy these technological devices that we don't get to use since we are too busy… and come from the past…." Ada had this look that probably reflected as one of a cute puppy (a sad one).

"Yeah….we barely knew what a car was…..all I know is that it transfers people faster…" Oz stood amazed at what he had just discovered for the first time in his life; the magic of a T.V.

"Sweetie; You may keep on playing your Nintendo… (_it's kind of sad these kids don't have that much_ _free time to enjoy what nature gives them)_"Lucío kind of blushed when Ada smiled in delightment at the fact of playing again.

"You are right! ...this is addicting!... Still, somebody pass me a little piece of heaven and by that I mean something sweet…my diabetes is causing me problems again," Break, still typing something in the laptop said.

"Break, but you don't have diabetes…." Vincent stared at Break suspiciously.

"Moving on…. Maya, you get to finish up the rest of the show…..so come…" [Lucío]

"Yes! Please take her away!" both Lottie and Ciel said at the same time, but apparently she was already out in the middle of the stage.

"What the….? So you were just pretending to be locked up in here so you could mortalize us with your bluff?"

"Uh….yes! But I _was_ feeling depressed….." Maya had that teasing face again. Ciel just sat there, speechless, probably thinking "FML"

"So this is how things will work here. First, the girls will be asked if she likes one of the boys we have here. If she doesn't, she will take a sit on those benches we have over by the audience. If she does, she will announce who she likes and he would come over to the middle of the stage and announce if he likes her too. This time, the boy would go back to his seat and the girl would still go to the benches I mentioned. Got it?" Maya tried to explain.

[they just stared at her as if she had spoken a different language]

"Let's just move on… Sot the first person to come over here will be 'Echo'!" Maya invited Echo to come to the middle of the stage.

[audience clapped]

"So, did you like someone from here?"

"No." Echo responded coldly, without emotions.

[there was a loud 'crash'; probably Oz's heart.]

"Echo, you did realize I was here, right?" Oz said, with a little bit of hope. Echo turned around, nodded, and headed to the audience. Oscar then tried to console Oz who seemed to have lost a thousand battles.

_"Maybe is just that she is shy and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of a lot of other people…yeah, that's probably it. Don't give up, Oz. Never give up!"_ Oz thought to encourage himself.

"(inner voice)_ See? He seems to be really depressed after Echo turned him down…..there is no hope for you!"_ Gilbert's inner thoughts."There is still hope!" Gilbert practically screamed out loud, which startled Oz, who then gave Gilbert two thumbs up with a big smile on his face.

"I know! I still have a big chance with Echo….she is just feeling shy right now! Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Gil! I'm really lucky to have such an encouraging friend like you!" Oz said to Gilbert who just stood there (hopeless), while Echo just slapped her hand to her head.

"And the next girl to come over here is 'beautiful-princess'!"

[audience clapped]

"Do you like anyone from here?" Maya asked.

"Uhmmmm…" Sharon was considering her answer. "Yes…."

"So, who is it?...Speak up, please!" Maya was getting excitedly impatient. Why? [again, ask her bank account.]

Sharon was sort of blushing by now. "Well, the person I've liked all along has been… Break."

[Everything felt out of place…..there was probably even a car accident , birds started to sing like humans, and SpongeBob got sent to jail for using profanity in a little kids' show.] Everyone heard what she had said and just stayed the same way they were without moving, except Break who apparently didn't heard a word she had just said.

'Oh…..O.K…outside? No, no, it's not mine…just tow it, I don't care! Fine! I'll ask. Bye." Maya received a phone call from the valet parking person working for the restaurant next door.

"What happened?" Lucío asked Maya.

"Some dudes were driving drunk a stolen car and crashed it right in front of our building! Apparently, it was a black Ferrari, model 2011-"

"My car!" Oscar yelled putting his right hand on his chest. Now it was Oz who was consoling Oscar.

"Somebody inform 'sugar-freak' he needs to come over here….and somebody open the cage for him, too." [Maya]

[then the dude came over to the cage , opened it and took the laptop from him and told him to go over to the middle of the stage.]

"Why was I summoned here?" Break looked around suspiciosly.

"Please hold hands with 'beautiful-princess'" Maya requested from break and so he did, with a 'serious' expression (he looked normal) while Sharon was blushing slightly [they looked like two young adolescent couple: while holding hands, the girl blushes and the guy just looks normal…]

"So, 'sugar-freak', is she the one that resembles to the girl of your dreams?" Maya asked Break.

[he just stood there silently, looking at the floor.]

"[sigh] …would you like to be her boyfriend?" Maya felt a little tired for waiting. He then made eye contact with Sharon's eyes.

[background: Vincent and Gilbert are laughing hysterically]

Totally ignoring them, or at least pretending not to listen to them: "Sharon, my lady, you should have told me before about your feelings toward me….. You've probably spend day and night thinking about me, admiring me….wasting time-"

"Cut the cr#p, we are running out of time(about 15 more minutes)" Maya was pointing at her clock.

"No." Break answered, still looking at Sharon the same way he was before.

"What?" Sharon exclaimed, then kicked Break in the you-know-what-parts. Break fell to the ground and clutched into a fatal position.

[audience: Uhhuhh….ouch]

"How can you be so insensible? You shouldn't break those sort of news to a girl like that, you know!" Sharon said in her usual everyday-self.

"Ouch…..that's gotta hurt," Gilbert just stood in amazement at Break, blinking repeatedly.

"Why did Sharon kicked him there in between the legs when she could have just slapped him on the face and then shove him to the ground? And why is everyone making a big deal about it?" Alice asked Ada who was sitting next to her.

"Uhm, well….how to explain this without getting off track…..didn't they teach you this at school?" Ada asked politely.

"School?"

"Yes, school."

"No…." Alice doesn't remember any "school".

"Anyways. Let's just say it's a man's most sensible and vulnerable area….." Ada was blushing now.

"Oh…." Alice just turned around not comprehending completely what Ada tried to explain; as a matter-of-factly.

"Do I still leave him on the cage or to a doctor?" one of the dues asked.

"Yeah….just leave him in the cage, he'll recover fast." Maya said. "Ignoring what happened a few seconds ago, 'beautiful-princess', please take a seat over there with 'Echo'. Next, 'impulsive-girl', come over here."

_"(Do I really have to? I mean, I didn't came here to date people from Pandora…. I didn't knew they would be here…..but I could really use this opportunity to learn what Leo has to do with Glen's melody)_" Lottie thought as walking towards Maya.

"So, did you like anyone here tonight?" Maya asked Lottie.

"(If Leo** is **actually what I think he is, I could-)"

"Today, it has to be today, honey…." Maya stared at her clock.

_"(Either Break or Vincent ('cuz Oscar, forget it). They both seem to know a lot ,but Vincent ….well, he knows something else about this….).._Yes."

"Who?" Maya turned around to look at the guys.

"Vincent," Lottie stood all confident and stuff.

_"(What is she up to? Heh, does she actually think that by pretending to like me I will tell her everything __**I**__ know? Hell no; she chose the wrong person. She should have chosen Oscar, maybe he would fall for that trick ...he is old and desperate for a woman)"_ Vincent thought as he walked to the stage.

"Are you feeling better? I'm talking about the side effects…." Maya asked Vincent.

"Yes….I'm feeling _fine_," Vincent answered holding Lottie's hands.

[the audience(girls) clapped at that statement and filled the place with a bunch of "yeah!", "woo-huh!'", and "that is so true!"]

"Do you like her too?" [Maya]

"No," he answered.

"{_Damn! I should have gone with Oscar…..}"_ Lottie thought as she headed towards where Echo and Sharon were sitting.

"'B-rabbit'. Come over here please; it's your turn."

Alice walked confidently towards her

"Did you find anybody in here interesting?" Maya asked Alice.

"…..interesting?" [Alice]

"Yes…..who of these guys would you like to date?"

"'Date'?...doesn't that word have to do with time; month, day , and year?" Alice now seemed confused. Ada came rushing in to help.

"Excuse me, but I don't think she is ready for this; she is too innocent!" Ada said to Maya.

"_Well, how old is she?"_ Maya thought.

"No she is not! She is old enough to do as she wants! I mean, she wanted to come!" Sharon stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, but that's because you practically forced her…..(She is a good manipulator…in this case with meat…)" Echo said with serenity.

"Then, let's just put it this simple! Who would you like to spend the rest of your life with?" [Maya]

"If you put it that way, it would have to be someone who would afford me with lots of meat!"

[the audience just kept quiet…..real quiet]

"See what I was trying to explain?" Ada directed to Maya. "Come on, Alice, let's take a sit-" she continued to tell Alice, but got stopped.

"Now that **you** are here, who did you like from here?" Maya was straight forward. Oz seemed eager to know what she would respond.

"Uhmm…..Alice, go take a sit next to Lottie over there…." [Ada]

"But what about my meat?" [Alice]

"I will give you all the meat you want but later…." Ada told Alice.

"Yes!" Alice triumphantly said.

"So, did you like anyone here tonight?" Maya repeated the question to her.

"Oh, yes," Ada looked at the cage and blushed.

"(_Break? Gilbert? Elliot? ...Leo?!_ )"Oz wondered possible answers.

"So, who is this lucky bastard?" Maya was teasing Ada to blush more- she loves teasing people.

"…_hmm_…._Vincent_…." she whispered.

"What? I can't hear you honey!" [Maya]

"Vincent…." She repeated loudly this time.

[Oz and Oscar had their mouths opened; shocked]

{_Que pase el miliviejas_!}

"Dudes! Bring him one more time…." [Maya]

[then one of the dudes opened the door and out came Vincent, again.]]

"So….do you like Ada back?" [Maya]

Vincent turned around to face Oscar. Oscar was cracking his fingers like a bodyguard. "I'm sorry, Ada….I'm not good enough to be more than a good friend to you…."

_"(That was a good-damn answer)"_ Oscar thought.

[meanwhile Gilbert and Break(now fully recovered) were laughing at Vincent who had to humiliate himself by pretending to be a nice gentlemen to a lady he hates so much….which he is not]

[and the crowd was like "awwww! How sweet! He didn't want to break her heart! That makes him more attractive!] –yes….even the guys from the audience were saying…..

"Now it's 'darling's, oh I mean, 'desolated-master's turn!" [Maya]

[dudes got Ciel out, then the cage was closed immediately and taken out of production since it wasn't being used anymore.]

"So…_my dear friend,_did you fell in love with some of my boys tonight?" teasing Maya asked Ciel who was kind of blushing.

["'my boys'"? all of the guys said, except for Oscar who didn't seem to mind….]

"Of course I didn't! I'm a guy! I don't fall in love with other guys…." Ciel was playing with his fingers.

"But you were crying about something and said something like 'he doesn't care about me' like a jealous girl!" [Maya]

[Sebastian stopped petting the kittens for a second.]

"I said that out loud?" Ciel said, more talking to himself than to Maya.

"Oh…..we should stop for now…..the surprise mentioned before is here!" Lucío said.

[the main entrance door slammed open …..again]

"I finally found you Ciel Phantomhive!" out came Alois and got to the middle of the stage where Maya and Ciel were standing, and gave this sort of devilish smile.

**End of Deso-Random;Part Three**.


	4. Part Four

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Four**.

"Trying to build some sort of weird reputation huh, Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois looked at Ciel from head to bottom.

"What are you doing here, temporary boss?" Maya asked Alois, who ignored her.

Ciel, making his hand into a fist, "What do you mean by 'weird reputation'?"

"Just look at the way you are dressed! You look no different than a girl!" Alois laughed.

"_(Look who's talking about girly outfits….he usually always dresses up like a sl_-)"Ciel thought.

"What, did I leave you speechless?"

"What are you doing here? Were you stalking me or something?" [Ciel]

"Kind of…..but it wasn't me who did the stalking, it was them!" Alois pointed at both Maya and Lucío.

"Don't listen to him! He is just lying! I would never do anything if I knew it would hurt you! It was Lucío who stalked you! I only-" Maya was on her knees now.

"Enough! I'm leaving this place right now…..( _I wouldn't be able to handle another traitor….)_" Ciel exclaimed and headed to the same door he did his entrance from; locked from the inside now. He then went to the door Alois came from, but it was locked **now,**too. Alois just stood there, showing off a really big smirk of satisfaction.

"…..So, who is this boy?" Oz asked.

"He is a guy I met a couple of days ago that made a contract with me and Lucío. Since he needed people to find someone he was looking for, he made us do it for him in exchange of money… he gave us a description of the boy he was looking for: short, really dark brown hair, and with an expressionless face. We tried to find him, until one of Lucío's friends found someone with the same description (or so he said)…..but later after taking in the rest of the people the boy was with we found out we had the wrong guy (although we still kept the other people…) since Lucío found another boy with the same features which seems to be the right one. And that's all I know about this young man." Maya answered Oz's question.

"Why didn't you just ask Claude to do all the job for you?" Ciel, still holding his fists tightly, asked Alois.

"That's none of your business! The point here is that I have you now! And now I'm going to take revenge on you!" Alois said.

"Oh my god, there are two Ozs now?" Gilbert who was before humiliating Vincent (by still laughing), said, but then blushed since he saw that that boy just looked like Oz from behind and ….he had imagined Oz wearing that type of clothing: really short shorts.

"Hey, you do realize that it's a sin to hit a woman, right?" Maya said, emphasizing on Ciel's dress by sliding her hand on his curves, which only freaked him out.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel snapped Maya's hand away. "I can take care of my own."

"By your own you said…..what happened to Sebastian, huh?" Alois gave that devilish smile again. Ciel felt aggravated.

"He just doesn't ca-" Ciel didn't felt like continuing the sentence now.

"So when you said 'he doesn't care about me anymore' you meant 'one-hell-of-a-butler'?" Maya interrupted, again. Sebastian placed the cats in the ground.

"What made you think I didn't care for you anymore, young master?" Sebastian stood up, concerned.

"What are you, trying to taunt me? A couple of hours ago you were acting strange, as if I were just a piece of trash!" Ciel was about to cry…..

"_(If that were the case, you would be an attractive piece of trash…)"_Maya thought to herself.

"Oh….so _**you are**_here…(_he is going to ruin my plans_!)" Alois said.

"So what's the surprise you were talking to me before?" Lucío got into the conversation.

"Fine. I'll let _them_ take care of _you_. I already finished my part of the contract with them…You may get out now!" Alois announced. And out came three people from hiding near the audience near the audience and the entrance door.

"What the-" Elliot just stood there, staring blankly at the three people that have been mortalizing him since he was little: "The Black Eyed Peas".

**End of Deso- Random Combo, Part Four**


	5. Part Five

**Deso-Random Combo. Part Five.**

_It all started when I was about six years old. I thought it was normal since my family wanted one of their sons to be chosen by Raven. I told my sister, Vanessa, about it. She just stared at me and said "You are...crazy," she started to believe me when that horrible and unspeakable event happened. It was kept a secret between the two of us...or else we wouldn't be alive to think about it._

"You keep hearing what?" Vanessa asked Elliot, who had just finished reading one of his favorite books out in the garden.

"Well, a voice kept calling me over..." a preoccupied Elliot answered.

"Where and how did that voice called you?"

"The bush kept calling me 'come here my precious!'"

"O-K..."

"It's true Vanessa! You have to believe me! You are the only mature sibling I can trust on..." Elliot had his puppy eyes on.

"Elliot, you are...crazy," she was almost convinced.

As the days passed, I got more curious to know what the bush had wanted to give me; I didn't knew it wanted to give me a trauma as a Christmas present. So I had decided to find out...

"Come here my precious little boy!" the bush said.

"but I'm reading the book I got for a present! A Christmas present..." Elliot showed the bush the book.

"...uh... I can give you a better present!"

"Better than my book?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Hell yeah, I can even give you a book that is not even on sale yet!"

Now it had his attention.

"What book would that be?"

"It's called 'Twilight'"

"An educational book?" Elliot seemed disinterested now.

"No! Nothing educational, I swear... I swear... so are you coming , my precious?"

And the young Elliot listened and obeyed, since no one had warned him that talking to bushes was a dangerous thing to do...specially if they offer you a drug that's dangerously addicting to some people...some guys, too.

"So, where's my book?" Elliot had left his book "Holy Knight" on the grass where he was sitting.

_But instead of receiving a hand with a book on it, I received two empty hands that pulled me in. I was drugged to sleep. When I woke up, I found myself in a school bus...filled with a lot of "torturing instruments"... It was the worst night of my entire life... When I came back, it was until then that my sister believed me..._

"Elliot, Elliot wake up!" a sudden bouquet of slaps in the face woke Elliot up from his flashback. When he woke up, he found Leo whispering to him, so close to him.

"We need to find a way to open this cage and get out of here before **they** find out you are here... apparently they are here for that boy-"

"You are acting normal again," Elliot interrupted Leo.

"What do you mean back to normal?" Leo tilted his head a little bit to his side, confused.

"You were acting like a demon a couple of minutes ago. I thought Glen was-" Vincent tried to stop himself but now he had **everyone's** attention somehow, which might have costed Elliot ad Leo big time.

"Here!" Lucío, who had been standing by their side all this time whispered and gave them a blanket to cover and protect Elliot's face.

"Glen?" Sebastian turned around and asked, still carrying Ciel on his arms, getting ready to flee the place since now the Black eyed Peas were after Ciel, too.

"You know someone called Glen, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, still kind of mad at him.

"I do remember convincing someone with that name to cause a disaster, but I don't remember where..." Sebastian said, trying to remember.

"So you were the one that gave master Glen that idea?" Lottie asked in amazement.

"I'm not quite certain that we are talking about the same person ….." Sebastian said.

"I think we are! Who else would have been coaxed by a person with really scary red eyes to do anything!" [Lucío

"And what's wrong about red eyes?" Lottie, Sebastian, Break and Vincent gave a threatening look at Lucío.

"Just give us the boy and we'll leave. It's not that complicated!" B.E.P member said.

"So this are the people Leo was talking about? I mean, they do look like they would belong with the Baskerviles..." [Oz]

"Hey, you are cute, too. Would you like to help us in our fun organization?" the only female member of the band approached Oz.

"That's the boy from before! The one that came with our precious little boy, Elliot," one of the band member said, pointing at Leo.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alois asked.

"We were looking for our precious little boy, who we were planning on doing what we were intending to do to you, to him now that we know that he at least is on England."

"[clearing throat] Excuse me strangers, but can someone explain what's actually happening here? I mean, we paid to be here as the audience but we are not getting what we came here for: drama. So can somebody explain what's happening here?" [someone from the guy audience]

"I will if you buy one of our albums...but don't download them illegally or without paying for the songs...that's money being stolen from us..."

"Sure..."

"Ask us anything."

"Why were you guys hiding behind the audience all this time we couldn't see you until the end..."

"What, did the show suddenly change from being called "Desolated Hearts" to "Ask them, Deso?" [Maya]

"Deso?" [guy from audience]

"Deso from Desolated..." she explained.

"Answering your question: we were there since we were hiding, of course, until receiving directions from Alois to come out."

"That's all?"

"No. We were there to lock the doors, too."

"Then how come we didn't saw any of you guys doing it?"

"Oh, that's because we had sent Taboo, or as some parody producers call him, our 'Japanese Ghost' over there to lock it."

audience:"That explains a lot..."

"And why were you locking the door, to lock us up inside?" Gilbert asked, remembering that when it was his turn to get out the door was locked and Ada's kittens were in there with him, too.

"Exactly. Except the first time it happened... by that time we were still convincing him to do it."

"And where is that 'Taboo' you are talking about?" Maya asked.

"He is probably around here somewhere. Remember that people don't seem to realize him that much..."

"I have another question... how are you guys and Alois related?" Ciel asked them, still being clasped in by Sebastian's arms.

"The first time we saw him we knew he would be good for the fun organization we have since he looks cute and like he had a terrible past. When we tried to to kidnap him that night, when he looked so alone and vulnerable, he said that he could give us someone better for us instead of him; we agreed. And so it seems that the boy that he was talking about, the boy that apparently likes to read 'Twilight' and the one that acted all high and mighty with us, was you."

"Another question: is there any reason I should be scared for my life?" [Ciel]

"What do you mean?"

"After our first encounter...you guys called me an arrogant brat...so...that must mean you guys don't want me...right? ….. wait a minute...why _**did**_** you** guys chase after me even after you found out I was an arrogant brat?"

"Because we like brats like you!"

"Hey! I wasn't a brat when you guys stole my innocence!" Elliot came out of the blanket, but after realizing what he had done he regretted it.

"Hey, Elliot is over there!" and then they forgot about everything and ran over to the cage, except for Fergie, who was still next to Oz's side.

"Hey! What are you doing! You are supposed to be trying to chase after Ciel!" [Alois]

"How do you open this thing?" Apple D-Ap said, getting a chainsaw out of nowhere.

"Dudes!..._(where are they when you actually need them... )_Come over here! I need you two to hold this two gentlemen!" Lucío tried to intervene on any way he could.

Out came the two dudes , out of nowhere, with a big and thick stick each, running in the cage's direction. When the two dudes got there, instead of holding them down they started beating them down with the sticks.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" all the audience, including the girls (Alice, Echo, Sharon...etc) were cheering.

"This is what we were talking about!"

"Hey! Stop it! Don't you know who we are?" Will-i-am and Apple.d-ap waved a hand to Fergie to come over and so she did. They took the opportunity to also stand up.

"We are the 'Black Eyed Peas'!"they stroke a pose.

"Hey! I got the keys!" Taboo came out of nowhere with a copy of the keys to the cage.

"I have a question: are we supposed to be glad this people have the keys, or should we be freaking out?" Gilbert whispered to Vincent who was standing close to him.

"That's no fun, Taboo! Let's do it with a chainsaw!" .ap said, turning the chainsaw on.

"Uhmm... I think we should be freaking out!" Vincent answered Gilbert's question.

"Should we do something to stop this, young master? Sebastian asked Ciel while putting him down.

"Shut up! Why didn't you ever told me about your other masters?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Because they didn't matter as much as your soul does, young master-"

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic scene, but can't you guys see there are four freaks in here, one carrying a chainsaw?" [Maya]

"'Romantic scene'? And what would you like us to do about it? We don't even know who they are!" Ciel blushed at first, but then stopped. "Why don't you use your magic powers to do something about it yourself?"

"And what, cause more side effects? Hell no!" Maya answered.

"Does everything you do have side effects or what?" Ciel got irritated. "Sebastian, do something about this."

"Yes, young master."

But by the time he said that, the cage got opened, and out came Gilbert, Vincent, and Elliot (who were all running, specially Elliot). Break stayed inside with the laptop. They ran until they got near Oz, Oscar, Liam, Sebastian, Maya, and Ciel.

"Elliot!"

"Now what?" Elliot looked around to see that the Black Eyed Peas had "captured" Leo. The two dudes tried to take Leo away from them, but got scared since they had a chainsaw and they only had sticks, so they ran to where all of them were standing.

"Argh! Forget the stupid contract! I'll do it myself!" Alois carried Ciel and slammed the entrance door open using his foot, exited, and started running as fast as he could...seriously, as fast as he could; he is not that strong, not as strong as Sebastian, to carry Ciel around.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed for his help.

"Young Master-"

"Yeah! Go rescue your princess!" Maya cheered.

"I-I-I just can't! Those people are just trying to make me want to rescue Leo so when I get closer, they will take me instead!" Elliot recoiled in distress.

"Uh... I was talking to 'one-hell-of-a-butler' but you too! Go rescue him!" Maya answered.

"How?" Elliot asked, then got more scared at the fact that _**they **_were telling him to come over.

"Come here, our precious little boy!...and we will give you _**this**_ in return."

{_*_}

"Alois! Alois, let me down this instant! It's time for you to stop playing your really immature games!" Ciel ordered Alois.

"No! Now that I have the chance, I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Why? What did I ever do to you to make your life any worse?"

Alois stopped, and and let Ciel fall straight to the ground. Right behind them came Sebastian, who also stopped.

"What did _you _ever do to _me_? You took Claude away from me! He hasn't been attending me the way he used to! Now every time I undo my hair or shirt, he just leaves it like that!He has been ignoring me since the first time he saw you! You are all he ever thinks about-"

[not knowing Sebastian was there]

"Sebastian has also been ignoring me for the last couple of hours but you don't see me killing any cats he ever sees!"

"So, Sebastian has been neglecting you, my lord," out of nowhere Claude came and offered a hand for Ciel to stand up, which Sebastian snapped as soon as he came close to them.

"Don't call me like that... I'm not **your** lord..."Ciel stood up for himself.

"You heard him, Claude..." Sebastian dreadfully glared at Claude while Alois looked at them, confused.

"You didn't let me finish!...I'm nobody's master anymore; I quit!... I'll rather be alone!" Ciel said and ran back inside.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" Alois ran back inside, too, chasing after him.

"Seems like you and I need to have a 'talk'," Sebastian said, fixing his gloves.

"Whenever you are ready,"Claude took off his glasses.

{_*_}

"Come here, our precious little boy!...and we will give you _**this**_ in return."

"Vincent, I think you should do something about this; help your little brother!" Gilbert said, looking at Fergie who has been staring at Gilbert for a while.

"Well, he is your brother too_!(...wait...now that I notice,, these people do look really dangerous...i can't risk our_ _lives...specially Gilbert's …...) _Or you know what? We are not even blood related to Elliot...and he should also start defending himself in representation of the Nightray family..." Vincent said.

"Thanks guys... that's what I call 'family love' (_that's why Vanessa was the closest to a real sibbling I ever had...(because she is...)_Elliot was standing right behind them. "Leo! I swear I won't allow them to do to you what they did to me! I promise! Just let me come up with a way to get you out of this mess..."

"Tell you what; we will return this boy safely to you if the boy standing next to you, that blonde, and you come instead," Fergie offered him.

" (_I could gladly give them Oz, and probably Gilbert too since we are not 'blood related'...but..) _Sweet deal!" Elliot said, kind of loosing fear since it was Leo who they were talking about.

"Ouuch!" .ap exclaimed as Leo had bitten his hand.

"Elliot, run! Making a deal with them is like making a deal with the devil; he keeps his fingers crossed behind him!" Leo said, struggling to be freed as Elliot fell into a quick but loaded flashback.

%%%%

_After that horrendous night, I knew I had learned something new: don't make any contracts with strangers, specially if they offer you something you love, or else they will know your weaknesses and make you fall and fall over and over again... I don't even know how I was able to escape..._

"Elliot! Oh my god, Elliot, what happened to you?" Vanessa said as she approached Elliot who was lying down, arched, covered in dirt and a red substance.

"I'm fine...just leave me-... alone," a really different Elliot said.

"Did the 'voices behind the bush' do this to you?" Vanessa was kneeling next to him now.

"I escaped ...but-...I still got...tortured enough...don't tell anyone about this, please..."

"but, what if they come back? We need to-"

"...don't tell anyone...please..."

_Ever since that day, I started having these weird nightmares that I got kidnapped again and got tortured... Eventually she got really sick of the "new me" and my everyday nightmares, so after nine years or so passed, she came up with a solution that would make me feel safe, and go back to my old self..._

"Elliot! Don't you think it's time for you to get a valet? {{_should I say bodyguard_?}}" Vanessa requested Elliot.

"For what? Just to have person fake a smile everytime he does something for me?{{_besides, they could be disguising as regular people and pretend to save me...}}_" Elliot said.

"(_Well, then stop agonizing each night about the nightmares you have)_," Vanessa gave him a "please-understand-the-situation" look.

"No!"

_I had made up my mind that day; I didn't need a servant or a valet... which is the same thing...Until I met that 'arrogant' boy...which turned my life around. Although I asked him to be my valet, and accepted, my sister didn't accept him, even though she was the one that had kept on insisting. He soon made me forget about __**them. **__Instead of them, I've been thinking about-_

%%%

"Wake up, Elliot!" No time for gazing off!" Elliot woke up and found himself being carried by Gilbert, who was running away from something, or seemed to be that way. "We either need to find a hiding place or leave the hell out of here...!"

"Why?"

"...because those 'Black Eyed Peas' people are chasing after us;...you, Oz, and me..."

Elliot looked sideways and then looked right behind them." I don't see anyone but you and me."

"Sh#t!" Gilbert stopped and allowed Elliot to get off him. "Keep running south and never look back, I'll go rescue Oz!" Gilbert started running towards the opposite direction. It was then that he remembered.

"Leo! What happened to Leo?" Elliot asked, but it was already too late; Gilbert was nowhere to be seen anymore.

{_*_}

"So it's settled, then. You get to keep Ciel and I stay with Alois, but I get to visit Ciel every weekend," Claude put his glasses back on.

"Yes, that's correct," Sebastian opened the door in which they had made their entrance before and which apparently everyone was using by slamming it open. He looked around and saw no one else but Echo, sitting where the audience was supposed to be, playing her PSP."Where is everyone...wait no, wrong question; where is young master?"

"They are all in an 'Egg-hunt' ;everyone is trying to find Gilbert-sama and Elliot-sama, who ran away from 'The Black Eyed Peas'." Echo didn't even took her eyes away from the PSP.

"Poetic way to put it..."[Claude]

"I didn't come up with the title for this hunt-" she pointed at a small white board with the words 'Egg-hunt; price in return'" .

"Oh..."

"...almost died there...interesting..." Echo got her left hand back on playing the game.

"I could seriously care less what everyone else does... Where is my young master?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"'desolated-master'? He came running in, crying, accidentally hugged Maya, then went somewhere else. 'Alois' went with them, too."she responded.

"_Where_?" they both asked.

"They went with her to find Elliot and Gilbert." Emily said, which meant that Break was still there, in the cage, too.

"Who is Elliot and Gilbert?" Claude asked Sebastian.

"In other occasions, I would tell you other people besides my young master don't matter, but in this case those two people_ do_ seem to matter;let's go find them. Young master might be with them already" Sebastian exited through the same door they had entered.

"but who?...whatever.."Claude followed Sebastian out, to find the people that had caused all this commotion.

[then the power went off]

{_*_}

"Wish I could go and rescue Leo, but...if I only knew where I am..." Elliot took a sit on the floor thinking, and that's when it happened; the power went off. "Great! Just great! that's was the last thing I needed...[long sigh]...Leo..." After a couple of seconds of deep depression, Elliot heard sounds, like someone running."What the hell? Someone can actually run through here in the dark?" Elliot said, talking to himself out loud.

[the running steps got louder, closer.]

"Elliot! Elliot,was that you? You need to help me! Those people are chasing after me! Tell me where you are!" It was Gilbert's voice.

[getting closer]

{{Don't bring them over here! Let them catch you instead of me, 'blood-related' brother!}}

"Apparently, they weren't the ones that captured Oz, but they still have Leo...sorry for the loss because I know you are never getting him back!" Gilbert's voice sounded tired by now from running, exhausted.

"You know, we can keep track of where you are going by just following you voice! So keep on talking, son...and lead us over to where our precious little boy is!"[Will-i-am]

{{Sh#t! If I don't do anything about this Gilbert is going to get me in trouble...I should do something...if I could only... I got it!}}

"Elliot! Elliot! Ell-"Gilbert kept on running.

When Gilbert passed by Elliot, he miraculously tripped silently by Elliot's leg(Elliot's plan...), leaving two of the members of the "Black Eyed Peas" thinking that they were still chasing after him.

"Shhhh! Guide me towards the show room where the show was taking place"[Elliot]

**End of Part Five...**


	6. Part Six

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Six.**

"Mmh... if I were a creepy minded witch, where would I hide..." Sebastian was thinking out loud.

"Aren't we supposed to be trying to find that 'Elliot' boy and comrade?"

"It's obvious she then later decided to go to another place to hide Ciel and Alois from us, telling the others that she was going to search for them while in reality she was using it as an excuse to hide her real purpose, that is."

"Do you think she is that 'smart', Sebastian?"

"It's just that...she seems unpredictable..."

{_*_}

"Thanks for rescuing me from those people, Maya." Oz gave a thankful smile to Maya.

"Oh, it was nothing! No problem at all."

"Although, I would have thanked you more if you had saved Gilbert and Elliot, too..."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to them! Besides, someone will eventually find them..."

"You are probably right." [Oz]

"We shouldn't interfere with other people's businesses..." [Ciel]

"Yeah," [Alois]

"Uhmm... I do not say this enough to strangers, but I also want to thank you for hiding us away from our disobedient 'servants'... If someone else would be here that I know, they would be like 'What happened to the real Ciel? Huh? Where are you keeping him?'"Ciel chuckled at his own statement.

"Yeah... I finally found someone that is actually willing to listen to how I feel about disgusting and perverted old guys!" [Alois]

"You hate Santa Claus?" [Maya]

"Well, I've never received anything good from him except for 'crappy gifts'"

"I do believe in Santa Claus and I think he is awesome!" [Oz]

"Lucky you!" Maya said and they all started laughing, as if they were younger kids again, having a good time. Even Ciel was smiling...which he usually never does oftenly in front of strangers.

While Sebastian and Claude would be willing to kick anyone's' a-double-s for them; because just as Sebastian is one-hell-of-a-butler, Maya is one-magical-kid-magnet.

{_*_}

"Guide you where? Back to where probably they are planning a special attack on us?" [Gilbert]

"Someone else can give us a clue to where to find Leo...and Oz, too." [Elliot]

"Everyone else are not probably there anymore. They all went chasing after us or so I heard... that woman was screaming: 'Go get them and bring them back alive!...Hey,you famous people! Don't kill the whole show!'"

"Still, take me over there... I want to retrace our steps so-...Gilbert? Where are you? I don't here your voice anymore..."Elliot stopped and turned around, although it actually didn't help him at all since they were still in complete darkness.

" I can feel them... I can feel their prescence... they are here..." Gilbert, apparently, got serious.

"You can feel what? A ghost? A chain? or...'The Black Eyed Peas?" Elliot's eyes jumped out a little bit, his pupils getting smaller.

"They are getting closer...don't get near me you creatures from hell!" Gilbert slowly took three steps backward.

"_(Oh no! They are close by! What do I do now? Think Elliot, think...) _See you later, Gilbert!" Elliot took off running as fast as he could but stopped when he heard aloud thump.

"Meow?..._Meow! Meow! Meow_!" some kittens got over Gilbert and...meowed, as they seemed to be happy to have found them.

"Elliot! Elliot! Get these demons off me!somebody help! Take these cats away from me!"

"Cats?...oh... I had thought he was talking about _**them**_... I will take them away from you if you promise to take me to the show room."

"Fine! I will accept to do anything right now! Just take them off!"

"Fine..." Elliot went back to where Gilbert was and took each kitten one by one into the commodity of his arms. (_I can't see you guys but I have the feeling you guys are the cutest kittens in the whole continent!) _he smiled at the kittens, and as soon as Gilbert stood up for himself, struggling with the trauma, they went in the search of the show room.

{_*_}

"How is it possible that the only place where the power didn't go off is the show room?" Lucío entered the stage room and saw that all the lights were on, and that nobody was back, the boss paid half the bills...again...

"What do we do now? Even the production people are looking for them! Don't you think we should be too? "Lucy and Darcy, who were right by his side, asked.

"We probably should if we want to get paid and get the reward that Maya promised-" Lucío was about to finish his sentence until the entrance door got slammed open one more time and in came Elliot with the kittens in his arms. Seconds later Gilbert came in, trying to keep his distance between him and the kittens.

"Guys, we don't need to look for them anymore, they came to us!" Lucío

"How convenient!" [one of the dudes]

"Does anyone in here know where those people went?" Elliot looked around, preoccupied for the little time he had to rescue Leo from being "tortured".

"By those people you mean 'The Black Eyed Peas'?" Lucío asked.

"So we won the car! Oh my!" Lucy high fived Darcy.

"What car? And what does it have to do with us or the 'Black Eyed Peas'?" Gilbert got farther away from Elliot and the cats.

"Well, Maya gave an offer to the audience and everyone else that the person that finds you guys will get any car he or she desires for free! Of course, she also said that car insurance would be included, too..." one of the girls said.

"I could seriously care less; I need to find those people to rescue Leo!" Elliot fell on his knees, feeling defeated.

"I wish I could help you, seriously... but my boss would kill me...want some ice cream to cheer you up?" Lucío asked him.

"I could use some vitamin I-C!" Break raised one of his hands, but still not taking his eyes away from the laptop.

"How could you have helped me?" [Elliot}

"Do I give him an ice cream?" one of the dudes asked Lucío.

"Sure..." he answered. "Going back to the subject... Well, my specialty is working with time...probably because I love time and-"

"The thing is I don't care what you love, I just want to rescue him! And here I am loosing-" [Elliot]

"Would you let me finish? Please! Not even that little blonde kid is this stubborn... I can control time, meaning I can change, undo and reform the past... and maybe I could have helped you on never meeting those people..." [Lucío]

"...interesting...but now that I think about it, I don't regret it that much... If it hadn't been for that hateful incident, my sister would have never insisted me to get a valet, and the thought of having one would have never crossed my mind...So, no. even though it sounds selfishly tempting, no." [Elliot]

"(_How cute! He doesn't want to forget about his friend!)_... I wasn't going to do anything anyways... I just explained..." [Lucío]

"Oh my! That's one of the most cutest things I ever heard!" [Darcy, Lucy, and the dudes]

"_How did I get into this mess..."_ Elliot thought, thinking these people were pointless. "And again, does anyone in here have the slightest idea of where they could have Leo hidden?" Elliot said, with a little bit of hope.

"Maybe I can help you..." a mysterious voice came out of hiding were the audience was supposed to be sitting. Everyone took seven steps back. Then that person showed a peace sign, while Elliot had that Bambi expression again.

"It's me, Taboo... I seriously admire Elliot and wouldn't be able to hurt him... I never did... I just wanted to keep someone beautiful in the group."[Taboo]

"At least he isn't the one that was holding the chainsaw earlier..." Gilbert relaxed a little bit, but then-

"How do I know I can trust you?"[Elliot}

"Remember that you were able to escape that night?" Taboo continued, Elliot remembered and got frighten again."I was the only one that opened the cage... you were much too young...to understand what was going to happen next..."

{_*_}

"Why did we came here? We should have never left Pandora in the first place! Whose bright idea was it to follow that green-robe-wearing guy anyways? Now we lost Gilbert and Elliot and probably caused mental problems to Leo just like when Elliot was young!" [Vincent]

"Uh...weren't you the one that said 'Well, he doesn't look that dangerous... and besides, he is not wearing red, he is wearing green,'" Liam said, correcting Vincent.

"Since when have you been here? And yes, I said that, but who actually listened to me this time?=Leo. The point here is that we have to find them and-" Vincent got interrupted.

"And win the offer of getting any car you desire!" Oscar "continued" the sentence.

"Guys, why don't we go check outside maybe they ran towards the exit..." Sharon said, holding the skirt of her dress up for it not to be damaged by anything below.

"You guys go outside and check... I'm sure they didn't; Elliot wouldn't have dared abandon Leo," Oscar was determined to find them. "Besides, Oz wouldn't dare let another person be killed 'because of him', too"

"Come on, Alice, Lottie, and Ada...and why are you guys still following us?" Sharon asked the production people who were holding portable cameras, recording everything they did.

"Because we are still on the show and you guys are our participants! We need to record everything you guys do!"

"These people are so annoying!...what should I do about it?... Oscar, we need to do something about these people, and fast...that guy is giving me 'the eye'..." Vincent whispered to Oscar, loud enough for Ada,and Alice and Lottie to hear.

"I agree with you on this one! That guy is pointing that camera up and down my body!" Lottie whispered, still not forgetting the part that Vincent had rejected her.

"Should I do something to stop them?" Alice asked.

"Here goes plan A: somebody distract these people while the rest of us take off running? Sounds like a plan?" Liam said in a low voice to the gang.

"I'm the one that's going to distract them!" Alice insisted. Everyone stopped and stared at her; they were able to see her because the production people had candles and stuff...). Since they weren't the ones that might have gotten left behind, and possibly in trouble, agreed.

"O.K...everyone but Alice will run as fast as they can in the count of three...one.. two...three...RUN!" Liam counted to three and ran as fast as hell including Oscar, Vincent, and Lottie, except for Sharon, Ada, and Alice. Sharon was running, but couldn't run as fast as them. Ada stayed with Alice for Alice not to feel left out.

When the three men tried to run after them, Alice used the special technique she had learned earlier on them and was about to go to the second round but Ada stopped her after she took some flash lights from them.

"With one each is enough...now let's go!" Ada grabbed Alice by one arm and started catching up with Sharon."Oh no! I lost them!" Ada suddenly stopped.

"Your cats?" Alice stopped too.

"Oh no! They are catching up! Come on, Ada! They'll probably try to find their way to you! Just keep on running!" Oscar stopped too, while the others didn't even hesitate for a second.

"Those people with the 'cameras'?" Alice pointed at the production people who were running slowly, showing a lot of pain through their face, hands in their groins.

"No, her cats, now let's find a hiding place place for now." Oscar said, and started running, not knowing where they were heading.

"I just hope they do. Please don't let these people harm _them"_ Ada thought.

{_*_}

"Why! Why do you guys do this? Do you guys have something against me or what?" Elliot was getting mad and sad (traumatized...)

"Well, each of us have our own ideas...but no! We don't hate you!" Taboo got closer.

"Then why? Why me? From all those other little kids in America, why me?" he placed his hands on his head with frustration.

"Because you-" [Taboo]

"Not time for discussing Elliot's depressing past! We need to find where Oz went...oh, and yeah, find where those people have Leo..." [Gilbert]

"Well, I know where or precious little boy's friend is being held captive..." [Taboo]

**End of Part Six.**


	7. Part Seven

Deso-Random Combo; Part Seven

"Don't worry...no one will be able to find us here, sweetie... this is not a place that people would suspect one is hiding here... Besides, the power is off...Why are you so awfully quiet?" Fergie asked Leo who was just looking at the ground...well, just looking down.

"...are you guys planning on hurting him again?" Leo asked, seriously.

"We are not planning on hurting him; he is too beautiful and precious! We just _want_ him..."

"..."

{_*_}

"Damn! They got away?" Will-i-am exclaimed.

"How? He was right in front of us!" .ap said.

"Let's just go over to where Fergie is... maybe they are over there by now."

"Who, our precious little boy and company?"

"No. the pizzas..."

{_*_}

"Wow...[panting]...we finally lost them...[panting]" Ada was resting her back against the wall, remaining to stand up.

" Yeah, but I don't think we will be able to run away from them forever... I mean, I think we are lost...and they do know the place..." Oscar said, looking around the place, then took a look at his clock. (_My soap opera is starting at 10:00...damn...)_ "We need to find everyone and leave, fast."

"Should we start by checking every single room there is in this building?" [Liam]

"...I think we should start by trying to find a bathroom..." [Oscar]

"Why?" [Alice]

"'Cuz I really need to go..." Oscar felt a little bit ashamed to make such an embarrassing confession like that all of a sudden, but it seemed to be an emergency; to miss a soap opera over a particular occasion, then it must be an urgent emergency.

[seconds later...]

"So what people should we be looking for...mmh..." Ada thought out loud while walking; they were going to try to find a bathroom for Oscar.

"We are missing Oz, Elliot, Leo, Gilbert, Echo, Break, and...mmh...that's it." [Sharon}

"Let's just hope they are still alive when we find them," Vincent said, with a tone of humor in it, but that sense of humor was fading as he remembered that Gilbert was one of the people they needed to find. "Gilbert..." he whispered in a really soft voice.

{_*_}

"Are you sure we can trust this guy, I mean, he is part of those people...and he actually does look like a Japanese ghost...and may you please hand those cats over to someone else?" Gilbert said to Elliot while following Taboo,who was ahead of them, to wherever he was guiding them. Taboo had a flashlight so they weren't in complete darkness.

" I don't trust him that much, but at least he is guiding us somewhere: either he was actually telling he truth and is guiding us over to where Leo is being held captive, or he is setting us up but guiding us over to where the rest of them are, meaning where they are holding Leo captive,"Elliot was petting the cats now.

"Nice plan...I would have never come up with that," Lucío, who had been standing right behind them all this time padded Elliot's shoulder, congratulating him.

"Another question I had forgotten to ask you...Why do they have to come too?" Gilbert whispered to Elliot and then turned around his head around, still walking and looked at Break (who was waving a hand at him and smiling just to piss him more), Echo(still playing her PSP), the two dudes and the other two girls, Lucío, and then at the cats.

"I didn't invite them! They just tagged along!" Elliot handed over the cats to Lucío who was basically pleading to carry them. "And you...you with the black hair...or Japanese ghost...where are they hiding Leo?" Elliot couldn't even remember his name, which added more stress to his nerves, but that person knew well he was being called for. He didn't turn nor stop his pace; he just kept silent and looking ahead.

"See? He didn't answer that question! Maybe he is setting us up, but is not taking us over to where Leo is..." Gilbert now stared at Taboo, who this time slowly turned his head to face see them.

"I'm able to listen to your guys' conversations, you know?"then he turned his head back into facing the path that lied in front of them, silently.

{_*_}

"They are nearby... I can sense young master's presence from here," Sebastian said, not caring if he was in a place that was completely dark.

"Yeah... I sense them nearby...wait what are you-" Claude stopped and saw Sebastian opening a door that had a sign that read "Magic Room; do not disturb" and out came a weird source of light.

"Sebastian, how did you find us in here?" Ciel stood up as soon as he saw his butler, surprised and mad at the same time; surprised not at the fact that he actually found him because he would eventually do so, but in the state that he found him, and mad for the "disobedient" and stubborn butler he had.

"Well, as I have said so many times before, young master, I'm just simply _one hell of a butler_."

**End of Part Seven.**


	8. Part Eight

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Eight.**

"Sebastian, how did you find us in here?" Ciel stood up as soon as he saw his butler, surprised and mad at the same time; surprised not at the fact that he actually found him because he would eventually do so, but in the state that he found him, and mad for the "disobedient" and stubborn butler he had.

"Well, as I have said so many times before, young master, I'm just simply _one hell of a butler_."

"Your highness, did she do anything scrupulous to you? _(I mean, she does have that kind of perverted look right now...)_" Claude asked, staring at the Peter Pan costume that Alois was holding, then at Maya, who seemed to have been blushing before.

"You guys have nothing to do with me so get out!" Ciel was blushing, wearing a dark blue medieval-type-of dress that made his blue eyes (sorry, _**eye**_) stand out.

"(_That dress suits you better than the one before... I mean..._)What has she done to you? Did she force you into wearing that dress, young master?" Sebastian was worried, but kind of glad to see his young master wearing a girly dress again;something they had done in the past, which Ciel gets ashamed about now with just remembering it.

"Didn't you mean to say 'nothing to do in_** here**_,' or 'nothing to do with _**us **_so get out' ?'" Alois corrected Ciel as he saw that Claude was sort of blushing, too.

"_Conceited.._." [Ciel]

"Like hell I didn't! I wouldn't dare do anything that would harm these kids! I'm hiding these two of you because they asked me for the help! And I'm hiding this little one because _**those**_, who shall not be named, were chasing after him." Maya was padding Oz's shoulder gently, who was dressed as one of his favorite characters from 'Holy Knight' , Edgar.

"Where did you get all these costumes?" Claude tried loosing the blushing by looking around, meanwhile realizing all the costumes thrown around.

"What did you do to my young master?" [Sebastian]

"She didn't do anything to me...it's just that... I felt comfortable around her... I mean, she seemed eager to listen to how I feel about you-" Ciel blushed. "Oh, forget it!"

"_Why the sudden change? There is something else he is trying to hide... I think I know what it is_ ..."Sebastian thought, staring at him, who kept on blushing due to the whole "staring- at- me" thing Sebastian was doing.

"May you please stop staring at me...? …. It's making me feel uncomfortable..."Ciel was walking off to the supposedly dressing room.

As Sebastian saw Ciel trying to run away from the situation, he got closer to him by speeding up his walking speed until catching up to him, turned him sideways, and then got him ready into a carrying position until finally doing so, which made the poor young boy blush even more.

"_Is he doing that on purpose or what?_" Alois, Claude and Maya thought, blushing.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant, Sebastian! It's an order!" Ciel kept insisting while trembling from the embarrassment. Sebastian just proceeded to the door. Remembering their motives for being there Claude turned to  
>Alois and attempted to do the same thing until Oz barged in the situation.<p>

"-but what is going to happen to the play? This was going to be the part where Edgar finally gets to be with the love of his life! I mean, he can't die without being with the beautiful princess of his dreams!Don't go! Come back!"

With this Sebastian suddenly came back again, still carrying Ciel in his arms. "Play?"

"And what does 'Peter Pan' have to do with the play you guys were going to do?" Claude asked.

"Ah... we hadn't come up with that little detail,yet. But please don't take Alois nor Ciel away!" Oz turned to Claude and then Sebastian. "You don't know how much convincing it takes to get Gilbert into wearing a maid, or maiden sometimes, costume! Or how much meat it takes to bribe Alice into wearing any outfit! Besides … the three if us share something in common: we don't have any relatives left to care about us..." Oz got solemn all of a sudden, filled with tears to follow.

{_*_}

"Arghh! Heeaart Aa-tta-ckkk!" The group heard Oscar's lamenting voice and turned to face Oscar,hand on his heart, trying to keep himself up with the wall's help.

"Oh my gosh, the old man is dying!"[Lottie]

"What's happening to him?"

"He is having a stroke!"

"Guys...he is not moving anymore..." Sharon kicked him softly to see if he would respond.

" _I've never liked him anyways...he was the one that had brought Gilbert over to the Vessalius's_ _house._.." Vincent thought.

"No...he is still breathing...and his heart still pounds." [Liam]

"_Damn it!_" [Vincent]

++++[seconds later...]++++

"Are you O.K? Oscar, are you still alive? How many handsome men do you see in front of you?" Liam knelt beside Oscar who was lying on the floor.

Oscar woke up and spoke weakly "...none...Oz...I'm your uncle... I care-"

"There you guys are!" the production people had finally found them, but for the luck of them they were still standing a fair distance.

"Time to ditch!" Alice guided everyone to run. They all did but Ada, who remained there to help Oscar stand up.

"Ba-as-ta-ardss..." Oscar stood up, with help, and run as he could, leaving those production people behind.

{_*_}

"...we had even formed a special group called 'The Three Embellished Ragamuffins'" Oz continued, taking out a tissue out of his pocket, using it to wipe of the tears.

"_Ragamuffins?"_ Sebastian thought, putting Ciel down. Claude did the same thing with Alois.

"Sweeties..." Maya felt sorry for the things he was telling about not having any relatives anymore.

" All I ask from you guys is for you to allow us to have at least a bond of friendship with each other... meaning to continue the play..."

"Well, we do have some time to kill..." [Sebastian]

"Yeah..." [Claude]

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Oz vowed to them respectfully. " Now, enough with the girly talk and let's get this going!" Oz wiped off the tears and looked as normal as ever; without any signs of the tears he had a few seconds ago. Everyone looked at him, even Alois and Ciel"Ain't I a good actor?" Oz took out a small bottle from his pocket that said "False Teardrops;use when emergency,".

"What the-"they all had a speechless expression; they had actually believed what he was saying for a second there.

"Yeah... I was acting...but I wasn't lying about the part that we share that special bond and the part that we did form a group called 'The Three Embellished Ragamuffins'..."

"Is this true?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Uhm..yeah." he looked away. "I was the leader of the group..." [Ciel]

"Hey! I thought I was the leader of the group, we had agreed!" Oz started discussing, which startled Alois.

"No! I'm the leader! Who was the one that suffered the most horrible childhood ever?" Alois joined in too by asking.

"_The boy named Elliot._.." Sebastian thought an answer.

"Me!" Oz and Ciel both said at the same time, thumps pointing at themselves.

"How's this? Who was the one that got raped by a fat, disgusting, and perverted pedophile?" Alois sounded kind of proud of having the worst childhood.

"..." they were both quiet now.

"I thought so!" Alois sounded content with the outcome.

"Oh! You weren't talking about Santa Clause before?...Wait..._**are we **_talking about him?" [Maya]

"No difference. I hate them both...probably hate Santa a little bit more... The point here is that I'm in charge of this group, and I order the butlers and...woman to allow us to continue the play!"

"As you wish, your highness..." [Claude]

"You know, that order does not apply to me.. so if everyone would excuse me, I'm taking my master out of this place as we have nothing to do here anymore," Sebastian carried Ciel and proceeded to the window.

"Put me down! Put me down!...wait, what are you planning on doing? If we go out the window, the wind is going to mess up my hair!"

"Yeah...his hair did took a lot of our time..." Oz looked back at all the hair products they used on the wig Ciel was wearing now.

"The window! Well, isn't there another safe way you guys can exit dramatically but romantically at the same time? Why does it have to be through the window?" [Maya ]

"Because it would take less time, and will give us the opportunity to escape without encountering **those** people..." Sebastian took a peek out the window, moving the curtain to one side, as if expecting to see something suspicious. All he saw was a bit of moonlight, and something hiding in the bush out there.

"What do you mean romantically?" Ciel asked Maya. "And why do you always mention that word whenever Sebastian is included in the sentence?"

"That's not true!... I don't say it _always_..."

"Talking about _**those**_ people, I just remembered that we need to find Leo and the others!" Oz remembered.

"Alright, I think you are ready to process some truths, so let's go team!" Maya headed to the entrance door that had the sign outside. Alois, Claude and Oz went, too.

"[cough, cough]...Isn't anyone going to stop Sebastian?" Ciel said as Sebastian proceeded this plan on jumping out the window.

"Darling, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to you that he knew would hurt you. I mean, he is only trying to protect his property-"

"('_property'?..does she know about the contract?)_"[Ciel]

"and besides, this is not a two-story building , so you will be alright. It was really nice meeting you, Ciel. Let's meet aga-"

"...[clearing throat].. there will be a change of plans... Seems like it became a dangerous zone out there..." Sebastian put Ciel down and immediately closed the curtains. Seconds later the window got knocked on repeatedly.

"Let's run, young master!" Sebastian guided Ciel to the entrance door of that room,almost knocking the 'team' down.

"That's the spirit!" Oz said and guided them all into following Sebastian and Ciel.

{_*_}

"Come on in, everyone! Let's hide in here for now!" Liam opened a random door and allowed everyone in that group to get in before closing it.

"Hey guys,did any of you heard other people running besides us?" Sharon asked, waving her fan.

"Production people?" [Liam]

"Besides them, too. The running was coming from the other direction..."

"Where are we...?" Alice, who seemed to be exploring the area already, got everyone's attention. They turned around and found themselves in a big closet-look alike; then they too started exploring the place.

{_*_}

"Are you O.K, Ciel?" Sebastian still kept running, right in front of him.

"[panting] Why are we running? [pant] What did you saw out the window...?" Ciel was running out of breath when he realized that the name-calling-thing was on again. "And please [pant] stop calling me by [panting] my... name! [panting] It bothers me!" Ciel snapped Sebastian's hand off. Suddenly he felt lonely again, since they were still in darkness... something that didn't used to bother him in the past, but now... he felt...empty. He just stood there, catching his breath, until he heard a chainsaw from a far distance.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called for Sebastian, who carried him (again...) into what to Ciel seemed to be a safe place. Sebastian just opened the door and got in, then Alois, Ciel, Claude and Maya catches up to them ,discovering the magic of a big walk-in-closet.

[Narnia? Probably...After all, this is a random combination...]

**End of Part Eight.**


	9. Part Nine

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Nine.**

"Don't worry, your highness, we are out of the darkness, now." Claude told Alois who was hugging him, crying since he is scared of the darkness. They were all standing near the entrance, inside the room they had just walked in.

"Why did we run, Sebastian?" Ciel was catching his breath.

"...because I saw... Grell..." he allowed Ciel free from his arms. " I also saw lady Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? What would she be doing with Grell at this hour? What, are they on a celebration or something?" Ciel's voice got louder, enough for everyone to hear.

"Calm down, young master. It would be-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! What's going on with you? In front of others you call me young master, but when we are all alone you don't!" Ciel blurted out from anguish and stress.

"Excuse me, Maya, but did you give young master those medicines you used to make him wear a dress earlier?"

"No, she didn't use any 'magic' on us..." Oz answered before Maya could.

"She is not the one with the problem, it's you, Sebastian!" Ciel sat down on the floor and hugged his knees up his chin.

"Darling, as the situation with you and him got ...stressful, we will leave you alone to handle your personal problems with him." Maya winked at Ciel while Sebastian gave her a dreadful glare.

"Why don't we go and try to find_** those **_people in here..." Oz got lost in his thoughts as he imagined himself with the possibility of wearing all those magnificent costumes he was seeing. " I mean, they could probably be here hiding Leo... just saying..."he continued with the investigation of Leo, or the costumes...

{_*_}

[Going back to Elliot's try to rescue Leo...]

"I'm able to listen to your guy's conversations, you know..."[Taboo]. Elliot stopped walking, and thought for a second.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert stopped too, turned around to face him, causing everyone there to stop and pay attention to Elliot.

"Something tells me you are not planning on taking us over to where you guys are hiding Leo. Prove to me in some way that you are not lying to me 'cuz I don't believe any of the words you said about having rescued me. I just know it wasn't you who had opened the cage that night, something just tells me it wasn't you..." Elliot looked furiously serene.

"...That's right. It wasn't the one that had opened the cage...but I was intending on taking you over to where your friend is being held captive-"

"...Really?"

"yes...to take you and your friend, Gilbert, to our fun organization..."

"Why do you guys want me?"[Gilbert]

"Because we want beautiful people with a really dark past!" Taboo answered with a really creepy smile that reminded Elliot of the torture he had suffered.

"Now! Everyone with a really dark past and a pretty face...**RUN!**"Gilbert started running in the other direction, apparently back to the show room, but came back for Elliot who just stood there, having flashbacks again. They were falling behind since everyone had an immediately, even Echo and the other girls, who were following the rest.

By the time that they had gotten to where the entrance was, the others had already been trying to lock the door from the inside.

"Open up! He **does** have a chainsaw! Open up!" Gilbert was pounding the door robustly. "He is getting closer!...And why do I have the feeling that Break is behind all this?" Gilbert got moved aside by Elliot who was about to slam the door open, again.

"How do you know?" Break was teasing Gilbert, who was playing with the lock in the doorknob .

"No time for fooling around! This guy is going to kill us!" Elliot slammed it open and got in immediately, Gilbert entering right behind him, then locked the door again; they were breathing heavily now.

"What do we do now? There is no escape! We are stuck here with a maniac that has a chainsaw and I still need to rescue Leo!" [Elliot]

"-or we could exit through the door that's behind where production people hang out..." one of the dudes said. "The one I'm talking about leads outside, though..."

"Yes, but if we exit the building we won't be able to enter back again through-" [ Lucío]

"I'm listening!" Taboo sang through the door. It startled them.

"I got to admit: he **does** sing good..."[Gilbert]

"-main entrance since they lock themselves magically wherever the power goes off," Lucío continued, but whispering. "but if we go through the other door, yes, there is another one that leads us out this room, we would need to cross my boss's office..."

"Let's go then," Elliot headed over to the side of the stage room that didn't appear on T.V.

"Through what door; door number one, or door number two?" Lucío asked Elliot.

"Door number two."

(++++[When they got to door number #2]++++)

[about 5 minutes of dead silence...]

"...you know what... I don't want to open the door... someone else do it!" Lucío trembled away from the door.

"Step aside, people! Let me do it!" Elliot made his way over to where Lucío was standing, and turned the doorknob to the right and pushed the door open. It was dark he saw something crawling on the floor. He closed it again."Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Here you go!" Break took out a flashlight out of nowhere. He took it, then proceeded in. but when he tried to turn the flashlight on, the light flickered, then died. "Sorry, out of batteries!" He closed the door again.

"No way I'm going in there! I saw something crawling!"

"Just go in there!...don't worry, we'll go to your rescue if you scream for help... It's not that scary!..." Lucío swallowed hard at that last statement.

"If it's not that scary, why don't _**you**_ go in there?" Elliot opened the door for him to go in.

"Because he would probably get mad if I allow any other people in! I mean, I don't think he likes it... he doesn't want anyone else to know his identity...no one here knows..."

As he said that, the cats proceeded in, without any resentment.

"See/ even the cats act more manlier than you guys!" Break directed to his eyes to Elliot and Gilbert, who headed inside.

"So where's that exit you were talking about?" Elliot asked

"In our right direction going straight..." Lucío answered.

"Meeaawwww?"

What was that?" Gilbert stopped walking.

"Probably one of Ada's cats, now let's go! No time for chickening out!" Elliot kept walking, even faster.

"Yeah...but her cats are already over by the other door... I know because the girl with the PSP is lightening the cats over there..." Lucy said pointing over to Echo.

"_Meeawwwwwww_?"

"Who was the one mewing?..." [Gilbert]

"I swear it wasn't me this time..." [Break]

"It was probably the master's cat...the one that gives the orders..." Lucío choked on that one too.

"What kind of sick person would receive orders from a cat?"[Gilbert]

"From a cat?"[dudes and two girls]

"Let's just keep on moving people..." Elliot continued walking faster and determined.

[When they finally got out of the office and walked for about five minutes without talking]

"I have a question for you , Elliot... Why are you the one that's worried about Leo being tortured by those people when he is the one that is supposed to be protecting you? Why do you care that much for him?" Break broke the silence in Elliot's mind. "I mean, it's a little not that much normal for Gilbert to be obsessed with Oz since he was Oz's valet in the past, but the other way around? Tell me, are you in l-"

"We did it! Now we won't be bumping into walls anymore!" Gilbert exclaimed. Apparently, the others weren't listening to the conversation Break and Elliot were having; they were lighting up a candle with Gilbert's lighter as they walked.

[chainsaw being turned on]

"Finally found you, our precious little boy!" Taboo started running after them;they started running.

"If Elliot is your precious little boy, then why do you want to kill him?" [Gilbert]

"I don't want to kill him!"

"Then what do you have that chainsaw for?"

"To intimidate you guys!"

"Well, it's working!... Gilbert! Turn the candle off!" Lucío whispered to Gilbert who was running beside him.

"Why?"

"Just do it! But tell everyone to stop running when the light is off!"

And so he did, but whispering. After telling them, he turned it off, and they moved aside as a group without making much a fuzz so that Taboo wouldn't find out; they got off Taboo's track.

"We need to find a temporary hiding place...it's not safe to be out here in the open just like that..._**they**_ are probably hiding somewhere nearby... Come on! Everyone follow me if you want to live!" [ Lucío]

"Hell no! Last time we did, we ended up in this place!" [Elliot]

"Yeah, well, if you don't, **that** guy and the others will do to you whatever they were going to do to you in the past as you get lost... So are you guys coming?"

**End of Part Nine.**


	10. Part Ten

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Ten.**

"Why don't we go and try to find_** those **_people in here..." Oz got lost in his thoughts as he imagined himself with the possibility of wearing all those magnificent costumes he was seeing. "I mean, they could probably be here hiding Leo... just saying..."he continued with the investigation of Leo, or the costumes...everyone following after.

"What do you mean I'm the one with the problem, young master?"

"You don't have to say 'young master', I mean, everyone else is exploring the place by now; they are leaving..."

"Oh...you _are right_, they are..." Sebastian stared at Ciel as he stood up with a defiant glare; Sebastian slapped it off.

"What the-" Ciel rubbed his now red cheek in pain.

"The real question is what's happening to **you**?"

Sudden steps were heard, getting closer and closer. It was Maya.

"What the f*ck did you just did to darling?!"

" I believe I was talking to my young master. So if you could excuse me..." Sebastian was "violently" pulling Ciel over to the door until Maya got in front of it, sort of blocking it. Just like an omen, like crossing a black cat, the door got slammed open from outside and in came Lucío, Elliot, Gilbert, Break, Echo, the two dudes and the two girls, each of them carrying a flashlight.

"Oh my god, what did I hit?" Lucío helped her stand up.

"_She had it coming. Well deserved for messing with_ **my** _young master_," Sebastian thought, but showed no expression of happiness.

"Maya! Maya! We found them, we found them! Does that mean we get the car with insurance included?" Lucy and Darcy didn't seem to care about how Maya felt about the door slamming her face.

"No! There is not going to be such an offer like that anymore!"she was massaging her face slowly. "and you! I'm not done talking to you!" Maya was now pointing at Sebastian. He lifted an eyebrow.

" I'm really not sorry for interrupting so, Maya, have you guys seen or found Leo?" [Elliot]

" Sorry, no..." she sounded apologetic right then. "Don't you dare touch him again you hear? Or else...or else.." she looked at his body and realized he seemed way stronger than him, and not only that, but smarter. "Or else...damn... Anyways, he is only worried that you might be loosing respect for him! For God's sake, he l-"

"That's enough information, Maya..." Ciel raised his hands towards Maya, at eye level, stopping her from spilling the beans.

"...?... well...since this conversation doesn't concern us, we will be looking around for Leo...so..." Elliot made his way, but returned for Break, to search the place.

"-but the discussion was getting good!" Break was being pulled by the arm.

" I guess we will follow them since we came together as a group..." Lucío left the room.

"_**Now**_ we can talk. You-"

"Before we continue, may I exchange my clothing?" Ciel tried to take off his wig and accessories.

"Sure..."they both answered at the same time, then looked at each other.

"So what's your deal with Ciel?" Maya sounded a little more relaxed that she even took a sit on the ground.

"You know, just because you ask politely doesn't mean I'll tell you..." he kept standing.

"Why did you slap him? I mean, he is just an adorable young boy! I know you are his butler and care about him but that doesn't mean you have to slap him to make him think about consequences! The only way he would be able to understand something is by talking to him softly but saying it like you mean it!... How I wish to have your job... I mean, taking care of children while- wait, no...because that's not your actual job..."

"What do you mean by 'actual job' (_does this woman know my true intentions?)_ "[Sebastian]

"I mean, you are not a baby-sitter; you are are one hell of a butler! Look at you, you are hot!"

Ciel came out of the small dressing rooms nearby. "How do I look?" Ciel was wearing a Winnie the Pooh costume.

"You look adorable!" Maya clasped her hands together.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Sebastian considered the outfit.

Ciel laughed a little. " I know I look pathetic, but I'm just going to try to hide from Lizzie this way..." Ciel looked at himself on a mirror close by.

"O.K, where were we?" Maya tried to get back to the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Why are you acting strange towards me?" Ciel got serious all of a sudden, but instead of causing 'fear,' he caused laughter (or small chuckles from Sebastian.)

"Sorry, young master, I just can't take you seriously wearing that costume." Sebastian covered his mouth, blushing a little bit

"Oh..." Ciel got out of the bear costume, wearing something similar to what he was wearing way before the whole mess started.

"Young master, how did you dress yourself...didn't you need any help?"

"Well, yes, but costumes are far more easier than putting on actual clothes, so I was able to do it by myself... So where were we now?"

"The question you asked before; I'm not planning on answering that one.."

"Why?" Ciel was back, not the cuddly boy wearing that yellow bear costume.

"..." Sebastian just stared at the floor, thinking.

"I understand...the point here is that Sebastian just doesn't want you opening up to strangers; he wants to keep you all by himself!" Maya was smiling.

"How would you know?" Ciel and Sebastian both asked at the same time.

" I kind of have the abilities to read some peoples' minds when I concentrate..."

"{{_Better keep an eye on her, and my thoughts clear as well...for now...Although I don't really think that will be much of a problem..._" [Sebastian]

{_*_}

"Remember guys, we need to look for a bathroom; Oscar needs to go-" [Liam]

"Shh! I actually didn't need to go, I just wanted to see if something was on my head... I had felt something crawling. I didn't want to tell you guys the real reason before because that would have made me look like a sissy complaining for the simplest things, although the urges are still surging in...(_wait... did I just said that out loud...damn!)_" [Oscar]

"Well. Let's stop loosing time and go back to rescuing that Leo boy! _(that was his name, right? I mean, he might be related to Master Glen... I can't wait!_)" [Lottie]

"Fine! Although it would have been fun to have tried on some of those costumes..." Sharon looked around, tempted.

"Yeah, we need to find Gilbert," Vincent agreed. He was already walking to the door, staring at the floor as he did so, speeding up.

"Noah, Vincent! What are you doing here?" Gilbert found encountered Vincent.

"Gilbert! You are alright!" Vincent hugged him, a hug that lasted, shamelessly for Gilbert, a lot of time.

{Minutes later(after hug...)}

"O.K, now that we finally found each other, we should stick together no matter what!" Oz explained to everyone. "Now, we'll have to find and rescue Leo, so I suggest-"

"Hell no! Last time we listened to you, which was about four hours ago or so, we ended up on this place!" Vincent said.

"If anyone else agrees with Vincent raise your hand," Lottie raised her hand. Elliot, Break, and half a hand of Gilbert who was about to change his mind when he saw Oz look around to see him, his puppy eyes on, which magically made his hand go down.

"What are you talking about, Lottie? You came with _them_!" Vincent pointed at the girls. {_Thought that by agreeing with me on something you would get me convinced into giving you some info?_=**Hell** _no_!}

"Come on kids, let's go try finding Leo,"Oscar waved a hand to the gang, seeing that Vincent had crossed his hands in indignation. "...Gilbert is coming with us..." Oscar gazed back at Vincent while grabbing Gilbert by the arm.

"(_Damn it_!) Guess I'll be coming as well..."

{_*_}

"So will you guys apologize to each other just like decent people do?" Maya was getting overexcited.

"I'm sorry young master for having 'ignored you' over the last couple of hours...(_let's just hope that you don't start acting weird around me anymore...)_" [Sebastian]

"Well, I'm sorry too...for whatever reason I caused you to get mad at me for ….." Ciel looked down apologetically, but embarrassed at the same time.

"That's all? No hugs or nothing? Not even a romantic scene? A kiss at least!" [Maya]

"Romantic scene? What do you mean by that?" Ciel blushed at the thought of it.

"(_So she does know something else; I guess it's not what I had thought was happening to him...) _Well, I could give you a hug, if you would permit me so..." Sebastian got closer to Ciel who just blushed even more, but accepted the hug.

"I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a second! (_I'll go check on the other 'Ragamuffins.')_" [Maya said but when she was about to leaving them alone the whole gang was getting nearby;coming their way. She approached them.]

"Are you guys ready for battle?" Maya asked as if they were about to battle zombies or something.

"... I think we are..." Oz and Elliot both said at the same time in tone.

[chainsaw sounds nearby]-...again.

"F*ck this!" Elliot was about to run away before Oz grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What was that?" Ciel and Sebastian came closer to the group, but since the cats were nearby running around, Sebastian got distracted.

"Elliot! I have something special for you... come with me! Darcy, Lucy, you too!"

"Alright!"

"Hey, excuse me lady...but is the offer of winning the car plus insurance on?" Oscar had his hopes on.

"No way she would give it to you! I mean, she didn't even gave it to us!"Darcy and Lucy said before following Maya into a dressing room. Oscar just stared at them pissed.

"The 'Embellished Ragamuffins,' please come here too!" Maya came out for instruction-time.

"Right!"the three of them said, just like three little soldiers. This time Sebastian looked at Ciel rather than at the cats below him.

[7 minutes later...]

"Damn! That took a lot of time!" out came Maya wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"He is probably dead by now!" Elliot came out saying, wearing a white-prince-costume.

"He sure was a tough one!" Alois came out blushing with Oz and Ciel before him. Alois was wearing the Peter Pan costume .

"Ah! You! You with the blond hair, green eyes!" Alois pointed to Ada.

"Me?" Ada seemed surprised. He got closer to her, while Claude watched...[jealous?]

"You are going to be Tinkerbell! So , go on and find a Tinkerbell costume and put it on!"

"_Isn't Tinkerbell supposed to be smaller than Peter Pan?"_[Claude]

"Nobody heard me? Dead! He is probably Dead by Now!" Elliot continued.

"Wouldn't she be showing way too much skin?" Oz got worried now.

"Don't worry! Peter Pan doesn't have a crush on her or anything... but other people ….well; that's a whole different story..."[Alois]

"Ada! Noooo!" [Oz]

"He is Dead! Nobody cares or what? Gilbert, you should understand! I mean,your obsession towards Oz drove you to everything stupid you've ever done! How would you feel if Break killed him? Huh?" Elliot was getting mad, but didn't move or anything from the place he was standing.

"I would kick his *ss!... Then I'll probably kill myself..." [Gilbert]

"I'm done..."Ada came out of the dressing room. In fact, she was revealing too much skin Oscar had to find her a green robe to match the outfit. How did he manage?= struggle Lucío down for the green cape he was wearing.

[and I'm sorry, my bad, but this is what the other characters were doing while the story played attention to Ada and Alois...]

*Alois was talking to Ada about the movie

*Echo still played her PSP...

*Break was still teasing Gilbert about his obsession with Oz

*Elliot was repeating "He is Dead! He is Dead!"

*Sharon was trying to convince Alice into wearing a costume

*Liam was paying attention to the scratching sounds outside

*Maya was picking up a special outfit

*Lottie was trying to shut everyone up

*Vincent was with Gilbert and Break, trying to stop Break

*Sebastian was with the cats/Claude was with him

*Dudes were...never mind what they were doing...

*Darcy and Lucy were trying to make Elliot look handsome

*Oz and Ciel were conversing

"Don't worry Elliot! We are finally going to rescue Leo for you!... I think we are ready!"Maya was about to open the door, and for some reason Lucío had a shovel with him.

"Finally!"[Elliot]

Until she finally opened the door. There was a black cat, sitting in front of them, calmly.

"Is it our boss?" Lucío said in a low voice, but everyone managed to hear.

"Boss?" everyone exclaimed, looking at the cat. Maya gave Lucío a "what-the-hell-did-you-just-said" look.

**End of Part Ten.**


	11. Part Eleven

**Deso-Random Combo; Part Eleven.**

"Boss!" everyone exclaimed, looking at the cat. Maya gave Lucío a "what-the-hell-did-you-just-said" look, then slammed the door close.

"Another omen! I mean, black cat can't be boss! Not our boss!"

"I'm staying here! No way I'm going out there with that cat around!" Gilbert was getting away from the door.

"What's wrong with him?"[Sebastian]

"He is afraid of cats," Oscar answered.

"I knew that; what's wrong with him?"

"Is he gone?" Maya opened the door to check. "Apparently he is, so... everyone grab a flashlight. I found them while I was trying to find that special outfit" she opened a box with the flashlights. Everyone took one each.

"I suggest we split into groups of four... I mean, if we go as a whole group it would be easier for them to grab us all at once and then they would know where we are, but if we go separately the search will go much faster! (_ already know what group I want to be in: with Break, Vincent, and Elliot... he might know some details about Leo's unusual behavior...)_" [Lottie]

"No! United we stand, divided we fall! We should stick together as a team!" [Oz]

"Forget what Oz says... who are the smartest people in here?" Elliot looked around desperately. A lot of hands were raised up. "_O-K_...who knows their way around this whole building?"

Lucío,the dudes, Maya, and Sebastian raised their hands.

"Sebastian, you know this place?" [Ciel]

"I even know some secret passages..." [Sebastian]

"Then it's settled! I'll go with the butler... come on!" Elliot headed towards the door.

"Should we go with him?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Sure..."

"Wait! I'll be coming with you guys as well! Come on Tinkerbell!" Alois approached Ciel with Claude and Ada by his side.

"...but she is my younger sister, and as my duty, I shall protect her, so I'll be going with you guys too!"[Oz]

"I want to go with you guys too!" [Maya]

"...but Maya, the group is already too extended..." Ciel looked at the group they had just formed.

"Oh..." Maya looked disappointed.

"We have to go, let's go!" Elliot exited the place and the rest followed Sebastian out the door.

"Wait! Oz, I forgot to give you this before..." Maya returned gently tossed the watch to Oz who cached it.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

[Group #2]

"Do we really need to search for him?"[Break]

"Yes!"[Lottie]

"Not really" [Vincent]

"Well, in my opinion, I don't think they are going to be able to find him. And if they do he is going to be dead already just like Elliot was saying, but let's do this for Elliot. I mean, I can understand his desperation to find him..." [Gilbert, blushing]

"What do you mean by 'I can understand his desperation to find him...'?" Break pointed the flashlight at Gilbert.

" I mean...they were really close friends...and he had probably gotten used to having his presence around him and-" [Gilbert, blushing even more]

"And?" Break kept teasing.

"That's enough teasing for today, Break," Liam kept walking in front of them, looking for signs of Leo. "And aren't you supposed to be trying to accomplish one of those mischievous plans you Baskervilles are always plotting?"he turned his flashlight at Lottie.

"Not today...even we get the weekends off! {_yeah right! I __**am**__ planning on getting more info out of these people, even if today __**is**__ my day off..._}" [Lottie]

"Were you thinking about anyone in special? Like any girlfriends kept secret from me?" Vincent sounded jealous.

"No! Of course not..."Gil's attention went to the floor.

"Hard to believe you don't have any girlfriends, I mean, look at you! You have a pretty-boy-face!" Lottie directed to Gilbert, flirtatiously.

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one that that had kidnapped Oz the other day?" Gilbert tried to point out the fact that they all were her enemies, and that she was to them, too.

"You couldn't get the younger brother so now you are trying with the older one... haven't changed, have you? You just don't like to give up..." Break gave a fake round of claps.

"Don't even think about it. He wouldn't date such an horrendous creature like you! _(Not over my dead body, he won't!)_"[Vincent]

"Guys, we need to focus, or else we will get more lost than what we already are..."[Liam]

[chainsaw being turned on]

"Not those people again! Run!" Gilbert started running without turning around to check what it was. They all did the same thing.

"No, please, don't run! We weren't going to do anything **bad** to you!" an annoying voice came from behind.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

[Group #3]

"(_Why didn't we just follow group one?_) So, where are we going?...(_I need to see what's crawling on my head..._)"[Oscar]

"I seriously don't know...I'm just following Echo." Sharon responded. He then looked at Alice.

"I'm just following her." Alice pointed at Sharon.

"(_That's good to know; no one knows where we are going but a girl playing with a PSP...)_ And the cats are following me." Oscar turned his head around and saw Ada's two cats behind him.

"So, Alice... the other time you smelled Elliot...well, I know this is going to sound awkward, but do you remember Leo's odor?" he continued.

"How could the smell of a Snicker's bar help us find him?" [Alice]

"Snicker's bar? You know what _that_ is?" Sharon asked her, a little emphasis on the "that."

"Well, I just remember being given too many of those when I was little... it was a girl around my age... and I remember she used to hang around a blond dude and a guy with black hair...she used to say, or so I remember: 'Eat this and get fat! Hope you die of high cholesterol!'" Alice was trying hard to remember.

"I wonder who that could have been..." Sharon and Oscar wondered, then thought of someone that was in this very same building.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Ada's cats started walking forward.

"Change of plans. Does anyone in here have one of Leo's socks?" [Oscar]

"Socks? Why would I happen to carry someone ease's socks with me? That is so unladylike! ...Why do you ask?" [Sharon]

"To make the kitties smell them, and make them track their way to Leo!"

The cats just stopped; eyes wide open.

"That's actually a really bright idea..." Alice agreed.

"That would be animal abuse! And besides, something else would be used to help track Leo down, like a jacket or shirt..." [Sharon]

"Talking about weird things, do you guys see something crawling on top of my head?" Oscar changed the topic. The girls pointed their flashlights in his direction that made Sharon squeal.

"There is a snail crawling on top of your head!" Sharon pointed at the top of Oscar's head.

"Cool! May I keep it?" Alice was about to take it off but Sharon snapped her hands with her fan.

"Don't touch it! Let it crawl away..."[Sharon]

Someone just take it off! Hurry!" Oscar was freaking out.

Echo turned around and got closer to him. She then snapped the poor snail to the ground. "Enemy eliminated,"

"You killed it? Wasn't there any other safe way to have taken it off?"[Sharon]

Alice approached the probably dead snail. " No, it's still moving... and it doesn't look harmed." she started poking it.

"Now we definitely need to find the restrooms; I need to wash my hair...Come on, girls," Oscar said. Then the group started walking again, but this time, trying to find a bathroom.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

[Group # 1]

"So where are we going to search first? Do you have any idea of where Leo could be?" Elliot asked Sebastian. Sebastian just kept looking around. Elliot got irritated, since he had been asking the same question to the butler for the past ten minutes, but kept it to himself.

"Sebastian, how do you know your way to this place? How did you even knew it existed" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Well, I used to come to this town very often..."Sebastian just gazed off.

"... ..When?" Ciel sounded satisfied with the answer. But then wondered.

"Before you, young master.."

"3#?%+..." Elliot mumbled.

"What didn't you do before meeting me! I bet you have even-..."[Ciel]

"Sebastian, might you do us the favor of telling us where you are taking us?" [Claude]

And again, Sebastian ignored them.

"So, Alois...you were Maya's boss before; how did you guys met...?" Oz asked Alois, still playing with his watch. Claude started paying attention to the conversation-everyone but Sebastian

.**End of Deso- Random Combo; Part Eleven**


	12. Part Twelve

**Deso-Random Combo; Part Twelve.**

"Are the pizzas here?"[Will. ]

"What are you talking about? Even if they were here, they wouldn't be able to get here: they would get lost!" [Fergie]

"The pizzas?'" [ .ap]

"No, the pizza guy! Obviously! If those people and our precious little boy can't find us, then the pizza guy wouldn't either." she continued.

"Stop Calling him like that; he doesn't like it!" Leo clutched his book tighter up to his chest; madly. Fergie pointed her out of nowhere flashlight at Leo.

"Hey! This girl is sort of cute! Too bad she is not a boy or else we would use her in our fun organization..." [ .ap]

"'She' is a _boy_!"[Fergie]

"So, should we add him, too?" [Will. ]

"Yeah, but first, let's wait until our precious little boy comes and rescues him...'rescues'..." Fergie]

Leo fell into a state of pure silence...and desolation... "_It will all be my fault_..."

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

[Group #1]

"So, Alois... you were Maya's boss before; how did you guys met..." Oz asked Alois, still playing with his watch. Claude started paying attention to the conversation- so did everyone but Sebastian.

"How I met Maya?..." [Alois]

"Yes, how **did you **meet **her**?" Claude looked eagerly stern to know...[overprotective over property?]

[Flashback time... ]

_It had all started a long time ago; yesterday. Hannah had just finished up dressing me, something that Claude should have had done but refused to do. He had refused because of what? Nothing! Or at least that's what I think. I mean, it was something I regularly did: undo my clothing and everything else he did. All he had then said was: [nothing!]. So I had to ask Hannah to finish his work...although it wasn't the same thing. My desperation grew longer and longer, so I went to the most filthiest and bad-reputation town with its most disgusting one-of-a-kind bar. There I thought about reasons why Claude was acting the way he was. The first reason that had popped up on my mind was Ciel Phantomhive and his devilishly delicious blood... I had thought: "What is this, 'Twilight?'" I had reached the limit;I had to destroy the source of darkness! Then that's the part when a really weird bartender had asked me if I needed anything; I answered no, that I just needed some people to do the dirty thing-eliminate Ciel. When I told her that part, she called me "interesting" and then pointed at a blond woman sitting in one of the tables close to the window. The woman looked of around 17 or 19 years of age, which had made me doubt she would even dare kill such a wimp, but I was desperate enough, so I had approached her._

"We just met at Disneyland and that's the end of the story!" Alois answered his question, waking up from his quick flashback.

"(_Something tells me he is __**obviously**__ lying... I mean, I was there at the time...)_"Claude thought.

"Oh no! I can't believe I lost track of them again! I mean, what's going on with my mind today! I've been loosing them all day!" Ada remembered those little burdens of hers again. "What if something bad happens to them?"

" We need to go back! Fast!" Sebastian looked terrified.

"What, did we forget something?"[Ciel]

"You stay here while I'll go search for them!" Sebastian seemed to understand the situation Ada was in. He started running the way back from where they had came from, but suddenly stopped at the sight.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

[Group #4: the losers]

"That cursed cat again? Why is it that you always get in our way?" Maya headed towards Lucío, trying to take his shovel away to use it against the cat, that stood right in front of them, almost smiling, until finally achieving it. She then proceeded towards the cat. The cat recoiled as she was about to strike him/her with the shovel.

"Maya! Don't! This is the boss' favorite belonging!"[Lucío]

"Meeaawww?7..."

"So you are the boss-I've-never-seen' precious little cat, _heh_?" she approached it a little bit more, gently, still holding the shovel.

"Meaw...?"

"Well, guess what little kitty? Tell your master that I'm not going to work for him any more on what ever missions he gives me while he sits his lazy behind on that office without moving a finger!" she held the shovel in mid-air now. The cat got scared, and started running away."Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" she started following it. The group chased after to make sure she didn't do something stupid- which they knew by instinct that that is something she would do... as she does most of the time...

_All my life I've been commanded to follow someone I don't knows orders, but I can't take it anymore. This work has really stressed me out, it's causing problems with my family, with my bank account, the magic police officer, and specially with my husband, _Lucío_._

_I mean, I don't even know what it's purpose is... Like, what does he have to do with helping Alois?The moment Alois had approached me, my boss had just finished calling by phone, asking of me to make a contract with him. Alois would give us money for killing Ciel, someone I really didn't knew until now, although it was going to be Lucío_ _and the dudes to do it...to eliminate Ciel. So in reality, I had almost nothing to do with this but signing the contract. We had agreed that we would bring that boy to our show building and then Alois would talk to him but since we had more boys than girls int he show we were gonna hold that night we decide to dress him up as a girl and be a participant. Until that part of the deal, I don't hate._

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

"What were you about to do to that poor creature?" Sebastian said as he saw Maya about to strike the cat. The cat got behind him, scared out of her/his life.

"I wasn't going to do- Ciel! You are here!" Maya dropped the shovel to the ground, scaring the cat. She then ran towards Ciel, Alois, and Oz to hug them. Sebastian just stared at her."Are you guys alright?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"[Alois]

"And were you going to kill that cat?" Ciel stared at the black cat Sebastian now held in his arms, petting him.

"I was about to ask the same thing..." Oz told her. "Is it true you guys met at Disneyland?"

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

[Group # 3]

"How would we be able to find a bathroom that fast? Wouldn't that take like a whole eternity since this place has lots of rooms? Besides, we don't know the place..." [Sharon]

"Why don't you guys ask the cats to track a bathroom for you?" [Echo] The cats backed away, hurriedly.

"Hey! At least it's better than having to smell someone else's socks!" Oscar took the two cats and turned them onto the direction they were going before. " Now, if you guys want to be happily back with Ada, you will just need to make me that little favor... That is,if you guys don't want to end up in an exotic restaurant's menu..." The cats started running away to find the nearest bathroom, and of course, the group followed them.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"They are here!" Ada exclaimed as she saw her cats jump directly into her arms; terrorized.

"So glad they are safe..." Sebastian said, still petting the black cat in his arms. Ciel glanced, just for a second, at him.

"So...where is Elliot?" Oscar and Sharon asked.

**End of Part Twelve.**


	13. Part Thirteen

**Part Thirteen.** [Group #2]

"Guys, we need to focus, or else, we will get more lost than we already are..."[Liam]

[chainsaw being turned on] "Not those people again! Run!" Gilbert started running without turning around to check what it was. They all did the same thing.

"No, please, don't run! We weren't going to do anything **bad **to you!" an annoying voice came from behind.

[There was somewhat of a loud thump from behind]

"Need...sugar...diabetes...help...find...help!" Break was, apparently, on the ground, reaching out for help.

"Let's go back! We need to help Break !" Liam still kept on running.

"_(Oh no! My other chance to get to the truth is dying of- )_What?"Lottie stopped and ran back towards him before person with the chainsaw got any closer."I'm coming for you, **my sweet love**!"

"Kill...me...now..." Break's head fell to the floor.

"Gilbert, you keep running; save yourself, dear brother. I'll go make Break's last wish come true!" Vincent turned around, too. "Don't wait for me... I know that if I die on this mission, you will cry for me for weeks- the suffering eternal, but I'm doing this for you, and for me. I-"

"I wasn't planning on doing it, anyways!" Gilbert ran, even faster than before.

"Are you o.k, Break?" [Liam]

"I don't hear the chainsaw anymore; I think they are gone..." Lottie looked around, using her flashback.

"What happened? Is he dead already?" Vincent finally reached them.

[chainsaw sounds, again]

"Oh my! I'm surrounded by beautiful boys!" the annoying voice returned. "I also love the color of your cape!...specially all of your guys' eyes..."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"_Sorry Break, but I have better things to do... like finding Oz...again, and prevent those people from finding him-"_ Gilbert kept running away. "Now, where could they have go- What the hell!" Gilbert stopped as he bumped into something. He pointed his flashlight at whatever was in front of him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

[Back to where the other groups were...]

"Why can't things go the way one plans them to be?"[Maya]

"What are you talking about?" Alois asked Maya.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys? We need to find them, so let's split up! We need to find Leo and-"

"We are nearby, you know..." [Sebastian]

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"I was, but then they started talking about something pointless, I grew desperate; I couldn't handle it anymore and went my own way yo search for Leo." Elliot answered Gilbert, who was rubbing his forehead. "So, have you guys found any clues about Leo?"

"You need to forget about him, because personally, I think that he is probably dead, like you said...Wait. No. Forget what I just said. I'm sorry for saying that. You will find him! Just don't give up!"

"...Gilbert...you are...hurting me..." Elliot was trying to free himself from Gilbert who was clutching his shoulders.

"Just don't stop believing..." Gilbert felt to the ground, feeling, once more, defeated.

"Well...see you later... Need to find Leo!" Elliot took off, running, confused but without a care for Gilbert's awkward speech. _"(He seriously is trying to show Vincent that he does require that therapy! What's up with him all of the sudden!)"_

"Wait!" Gilbert stood up." I'll go with you! "(_You might need someone by your side at such rough times. I mean, what if those people did slaughter Leo with that chainsaw...)_"he went after him.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"Oh my! I'm surrounded by beautiful boys!" the annoying voice returned. "I also love the color of your cape!...specially all of your guys' eyes..."

"Seems to be he is dead, so my job here is done... wait for me, Gilbert!" Vincent started leaving them behind.

"Is he dead? Already!" Lottie started slapping Break's head. "Damn! Wait for me, my one and true love!" Lottie left Liam and Break, seriously not caring, trying to catch up to Vincent.

"No...he is not on my list, yet..."[annoying voice person]

"Four...timer..." Break woke up, apparently." Liam,...don't tell anyone about what I'm about to ask from you..."

"What pretty eyes you got there, handsome! You look so much like someone I know!...Hmm...should I make you my love toy for now?"[annoying voice person]

"...give me some sugar...o-" Break stretched his hand over to Lima's knee, making the young man blush.

"Break, what are you talking about, I mean,we need to get out of here... no time for... things like that..." Liam looked around, and saw that the "really-annoying-voice-person" was standing closer, right by them. "What are you?...!" That got Break's attention; he turned his head over to where Lima's voice was directed to.

"_Who are __**you**_? I don't remember talking to you directly!...But I must admit, that although you are not stereotypically the man of my dreams, you' still quite handsome!-"

"What are you, again? Break repeated the question.

"Oh, already interested in knowing about me? If you want, I can give you my phone number already! But if my name is what you want before getting more cozy with one another, then I'll give it to you! My name is Grell." Grell, or "annoying voice" grinned flirtatiously at both of them.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

[other part of group # 2]

"Vincent! Wait! We need to talk!" Lottie was finally catching up to Vincent. For some reason, he actually did.

"What?"

"I need to know something before continuing; is Leo related to Glen or Jack?" Lottie got in front of him.

"Sorry, don't feel like answering right now, I got better things to do, like catching up with Gilbert and running away from that creepy dude." he started walking faster, making his way around her.

"Wait! let's make a deal; you give me that information and ...I'll be your slave ...for...hmm... a week!"

"Not interested," he kept walking.

"For two weeks!" He kept walking, even faster."Fine! I'll be your slave for a whole year!"

"Nice deal, now sign this contract right here; name printed. I want to make sure you write your name, not someone ease's name," Vincent turned around with a big smile, and got out a piece of paper. She signed it, but with an angry mood; she had been tricked.

"So...is Leo actually related to them?"she asked him once more.

"...yes..."

"...and...?"

"And what?" he stopped.

" I mean, how are they related?"

"I don't remember agreeing into answering the 'why,how,and when'... I don't have to answer any more questions, actually..."

"W- at? Why not? We had agreed that you would tell me that sort of information about them!"

"Yes, _darling_. I finished my part of the contract, which you already signed. I mean, you only asked the 'Are they related question'... Am I right?"

"Damn it!"

"That's right. Now, go fetch me Gilbert and bring him to me. I'm tired of walking. And while you are at it, bring me something to drink, slave."

"What?"

"Hey, you are supposed to respond to me as 'yes, my handsome young and beautiful master,' and vow while you do it."

"WTF! I mean, you don't force Echo to do this!"

"She is young and special, very loyal as well- I make her do it when no one is watching."

"Unfair!"

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"Ugh...fine..'yes, my handsome young and beautiful master'"and off she went to search for Gilbert.

"Now, let's see how they are doing..."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

[other groups]

"We are nearby, you know..." Sebastian corrected her.

"What do you mean nearby?" [Maya]

"Well, I usually mean what I say, but to be more clear, for those who don't understand, that we should wait here for him to come to us." Sebastian turned around to see the empty space where Elliot was supposed to be- right behind Oz.

"So I guess we still have time! Come with me, Oz!" Maya stood grabbed Oz by the arm and sat on the ground with a piece of paper and pen.

"So...again, where is the bathroom?" Oscar asked Sebastian.

"It's right there." Sebastian pointed to a door in front of them. Oscar approached it, then tried to open it.

"It's locked."

**End of Part Thirteen.**


	14. Part Fourteen

**Part Fourteen.**

"I can't believe it! I got tricked and fooled again by Vincent... I swear I will get revenge!... Now, let's look for Gilbert; he couldn't have gone that far..."Lottie was jogging her way through the darkness with only a tiny flashlight."I wonder if Leo is actually related to Glen...I mean, he could have been lying just to get me-...No. They do resemblance each other... hope he is still alive, or else, all my efforts would have been for nothing-" A loud thump. "What the-" Lottie said as she pointed her flashlight at the direction where the thump had came from. She saw a dark shadow running by. "Gilbert?" The shadow hesitated, then continued. Lottie chased after the shadow.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"So...again, where is the bathroom?" Oscar asked Sebastian.

"It's right there." Sebastian pointed to a door in front of them. Oscar approached it, then tried to open it.

"It's locked."

"Knock on it, and ask who is there," [Alice]

"So Ada's cats **had** guided us over to the bathrooms...Does that mean they would actually be able to track Leo down for us?" [Sharon]

The cats held on tight to Ada.

"I don't doubt that. Cats are smart creature-"[Sebastian]

"Enough with the cat talk...even mentioning them brings back my allergies again..." Ciel stood away from them.

"Are you sure knocking would be the polite thing to do...?" [Oscar]

"Just knock on it, or else you won't be able to get in there! Let's put some pressure on that person!" [Alice...getting overexcited]

"Or if you want, I can knock the door down for you, Oscar-sama." Echo offered. Everyone turned to see her on the back of the crowd.

"Weren't you playing with that PSP of yours, Echo?" [Sharon]

"The battery is dead."[Echo]

"I knew that thing had to die sometime!"Lucio said, then looked into her eyes-the cold eyes, that even though they didn't want to say anything, told him one thing-"take that back, she can actually kill you." "...yeah...just knock on the door..." he continued. He knocked.

"Is somebody in there?" Oscar asked.

"You gotta say it like you mean it! Be a man!"[Alice]

"I need to use the bathroom! Open up!" Oscar started banging on the door, helplessly. Until someone inside opened the door about two degrees, no light coming out.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

"Oh, already interested in knowing about me? If you want, I can give you my phone number already! But if my name is what you want before getting more cozy with one another, then I'll give it to you! My name is Grell." Grell, or "annoying voice" grinned flirtatiously at both of them. Liam and Break both glanced at each other at the same time, then back at the person in front of them.

"**What** are you?"they both asked, again.

"-Because you don't look human to me-" [Break]

"Grell! What did I tell you!" We were supposed to perform the entrance we'd practiced! And why aren't you wearing the dress I told you to wear?" Elizabeth came out of the darkness, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor.

"It's so obvious why I'm not wearing that stupid dress! It's not red and it's hideous! I need to look splendid for my Sebastian!"

[still arguing]

"Break, I think we should be trying to get out of here while taking advantage of the situation..."

"I can't... feel my body... just go on by yourself, leave me here... "(_Did I just say that?)_""[Break]

"No! I won't leave you here! These people seem dangerous..." Liam took a quick glance at Grell and Elizabeth playing rock-paper-scissor. "...and psychos...the point here is that I'm not going to let you die, not like this!" he took both of Break's arms and wrapped them around his neck, then pulled both of his legs up his waist. He was carrying him on his back as he struggled for an escape."What have you been eating?"

"Cocoa Puffs for breakfast, with desserts included, an ice cream,that thing that Oscar offered us at the bar, a lollipop, and a set of twinkies."

"What?" [based on his tight schedule, Liam had only time to eat toast and later a glass of water...all day .]

"Hey, they are running away!" Elizabeth stopped discussing and pointed at Liam carrying Break, reclining on the wall for support only proceeding four steps per minute. The young man was probably even sweating blood from carrying that heavy load.

"You should say _walking_ away!"Grell walked towards them as if he had all the time in the world. This Break noticed.

"Is this the fastest you can do?" Break was worried by now, just looking at Grell's face made him feel sick.

"Come on, you can do it!...just leave Break behind and everything will get better!" Sigh."This is just the perfect view: Break in his weakest form!" Vincent came back to them, enjoying the moment.

Until he couldn't handle it anymore, Liam dropped to his knees,then his whole torso, Break falling on top of him."Sorry Break...you are too heavy..." he fell unconscious.

"Well, I guess he is dead..." Break stood up without any effort and headed to the direction they had meant to go earlier.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going? We need you guys!"[Grell]

"What for?" Vincent was back to his usual self, now that the fun was over.

"We are looking for some people...Ciel and Sebastian. It's something serious."[Elizabeth]

_I know I'm not dead. I've been here before, in this state. But unluckily, I can't know what's happening outside. Did they left me here with those people? Would Break try to at least drag me into safety? At least __**I **__tried my best to save him, like always. Why? Because of one reason: admiration. He is a person to be admired...and that's it. I was lucky enough to be able to be by his side so many times...although I know he doesn't feel the same way for me. I wished..._

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

"Just don't stop believing..." Gilbert felt to the ground, feeling, once more, defeated.

"Well...see you later... Need to find Leo!" Elliot took off, running, confused but without a care for Gilbert's awkward speech.{{He seriously is trying to show Vincent that he does require that therapy! What's up with him all of the sudden!}}

"Wait!" Gilbert stood up." I'll go with you! "(_You might need someone by your side at such rough times. I mean, what if those people did slaughter Leo with that chainsaw...)_"he went after him.

[three minutes trying to catch up to him...]

"Damn, Elliot...[panting]...you run really fast...[panting]...it must be the power of love..." Gilbert was taking a breath when Elliot stopped running. He stopped talking when Elliot turned around to face him with a dreadful stare. "...and friendship, too, of course..." he continued, kind of intimidated.

"I think I'm lost." [Elliot]

"More than what we already are?"

"I'm not talking about- well, that too, but...It's something I've never felt before..."

"It must be that you saw those Black Eyed Peas people and now you want revenge...?"

"No! I ...don't think I'm strong enough to feel that... I'm still terrified of them. What I meant was that, I hear a voice...someone trying to tell me something...It confuses me, though...It tells me to sometimes do impulsive things and-"

"We should get on going...That is, if you want to find him,"

"You are right... It won't help-" Elliot stopped. The flashlights stopped functioning.

"And again...we should start running... I feel this aura that does not bring good news..."

"Now!"Elliot started running,Gilbert going after him.

"Where are we heading to?"

"I have no idea! My instinct just told me to run the hell out of here-" he tripped by an unknown item. Since he couldn't see, Gilbert tripped, by the same object as well, landing above Elliot.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"I need to use the bathroom! Open up!" Oscar started banging on the door, helplessly. Until someone inside opened the door about two degrees, no light coming out.

"What do you want?" a feign voice said, not showing any emotion.

"I need to enter the bathroom!"

The person hesitated,"...For what reason?"

"To use the f*cking facilities!" Oscar didn't seem desperate anymore,more like exasperated. This caught Oz' attention, making him stop what he was doing.

"...What number?"[voice from inside]

"That's none of your business!"[Oscar]

"I know; it's your business," the voice replied back.

"Open the door! Open it!" Oscar started kicking the door right after the person on the other side closed it. He shuddered as he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying ti pull him aside.

"Let me take care of that for you." It was Sebastian, getting ready to kick the door open, cracking his fingers.

"I'll will try to be civil, first. If you don't open the door, I'll use force. Open the door."

"Make me."

"Fine,as you wish," Sebastian threw one of those amazing kicks he does. Surprisingly, the door didn't fell apart, but slammed open against the wall, sending whoever was behind flying to the parallel wall.

"What the-" the people that were standing right in front of the restroom said, shocked.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

_They are walking right in front of me, I can see them. I think they suspect someone is observing them; they ran as they felt it. Not even suspecting the trap in front of them, though. That's a good start. This mission seems to be easier than expected...Mission accomplished. Now, time to get the quarry._

"Gilbert! Don't you think you are going to get away from me so easily! I know you heard me; you even hesitated!" Lottie was getting closer to the shadow. Apparently her flashlight had also stopped, but by the time she first saw the shadow. That didn't seem to affect her, and somehow managed to catch up with the sneaky shadow. and wrestled it to the ground, trying to stop it from running."Gilbert?"Lottie got close to the shadow below her, but noticed it wasn't Gilbert's silhouette.

"Do I look like him?" the shadow gave her a flashlight, struggling, but did. Lottie turned it on and saw that she was sitting on top of a girl. The girl seemed unusual; wearing a mask and a weird costume.

"Damn!...Well, thanks for the flashlight, gotta go!..(_Damn! I lost time and energy!_)" Lottie stood up, took the flashlight, which she directed to the view right in front of her-Elliot and Gilbert in a possible "compromising position".

"Gilbert, we need to go. Stop playing sick games; your brother is looking for you!" Lottie walked towards them. "Tell Elliot to come too...we need to have a serious chat."

"He fell unconscious...the landing affected him severely..." Gilbert blushed as he removed himself from Elliot.

"Where in the world are we?"

"I don't know. We are also lost...We were trying to find our way back until someone set us a trap." he looked up at the long extension cord that had caused their fall.

"Sorry for that," the other girl stood up. "That was all I could come up with. You guys need to come with me. Either by voluntary matters or...-"

"What if we don't want to?" [Lottie]

"How should we be able to trust you?"[Gilbert]

"Well... you don't have to trust me!...Uhmm... I can just blackmail you with the info I gathered about all of you!"[the girl]

"That's just creepy and disturbing...(_stalker_)... I don't believe you either way."[Gilbert]

"Let me test to see if you actually know about_** us**_, the Baskervilles...and the Nightrays. What is my weakness, following after Elliot's and Gilbert's?" Lottie sounded sure of what she was doing.

"Hmmm...let's see. Gilbert's weakness is cats, but also that blond-"

"We- we get the point... _I_ believe you..." [Gilbert]

"(_Yes! I got him right!_)"[the girl.]

"Well,** I **don't. You never mentioned _my _weakness."[ Lottie]

"(_Damn!...this one is going to be a challenge..._) Wait! I haven't even mentioned what that Elliot boy's weakness is!"[the girl]

"Gosh! Everyone knows what his weakness is! It's the reason we all became involved in this!" [Lottie]

"Yeah...wait. You already know?" Gilbert got surprised. He had thought that he was the only one that knew.

"Well, it's obvious to me..." [Lottie]

"Anyways, where were you going to take us?" [Gilbert]

"To where the others are. It was an order." [the girl]

"I had an order too, you know!** I **have to take Gilbert and Elliot with me." [Lottie]

"An order? By who?" [Gilbert]

"Let's just say Vincent wants to be with you..." [Lottie]

"(_No way I'm going with her anymore...)_" ... But anyways, I've been in this kind of situation before. The bad guys usually pretending to be the good ones, promising to take the victims somewhere where their goal could be accomplished, and then boom! They get sent to their traps! No way I'm falling to that trick again!" [Gilbert]

"What makes you think I'm the bad person? Is it because of this mask?- The only purpose for it is to hide my age! I'll take it off if you want to, but please come with me!...Only if you truly want to help your friend rescue his valet. Just come with me...and your friend... I think we could do something about his unconsciousness..." [the girl]

Gilbert thought for a second, and came to realize how he would even form an alliance with the bad guys just to save his master, Oz. "Fine. I'll go with you..."

"But we need to go with Vincent!"[Lottie]

"Since when do you listen to whatever _he_ says?" [Gilbert]

"...You are alright. Let's go."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

"Where...where am I...?" Liam woke up, feeling strange and awkward.

"That's what we would like to know, but now that we are up, you can walk for yourself," Break stopped walking to allow Liam to get off his back.

"B-Break! I apologize for being such a nuisance to you..." the young man vowed to him after getting off. "Thank you for not leaving me behind with those freaks-"

"Hey! Who are you calling freaks?" [Grell]

"You brought them with us?" [Liam, whispering to Break]

"No, there's a difference with bringing them along, or them stalking us along." Vincent broke the silence.

"Yes, we stalked you but because of an emergency!"[Elizabeth]

"Do you think that matters to me?" [Vincent]

"Never mind him...what do you want us to do for you?" Liam tried to console Elizabeth as he saw that she was about to cry.

"I need to find Ciel..." [Elizabeth]

"And I need to go 'home' but do you think I'm getting what I want? No!..."(_Damn... where is that slave with my delivery package I ordered her?)_" [Vincent]

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady!" [Grell]

"Thank you, Grell... I didn't knew you actually like-" [Elizabeth]

"No! I'm talking about me! A gentleman should always be respectful to the princess!" [Grell]

"(_Then what an ugly princess we've got here_...) Oh, now I remembered the reason I had ran away before. I'm getting out of here... or at least as far away as I can from you two!" [Vincent]

"Wait! Where are you going? Wait for me hottie!" Grell started running after Vincent.

"Don't forget our mission! We need to find them!" Elizabeth ran after Grell.

"Just because you fiance forgot about your birthday doesn't mean we need to find them right now! Besides, I already found my diversion for today!"

"Oh, what the hell. Let's go Liam. Seems to be this is going to get interesting; Vincent being harassed by someone of his same sex..."Break took off, smiling.

"I just hope he knows where we are going..." Liam followed after.

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_}

_I wonder if the show is over... would they have dared leave that poor servant behind? Or would he have forgotten about his fears and come rescue me?... What am I talking about; I'm not that valuable for him. Besides, if he does come and something happens to him, I would be the one to blame. And here I am, being hidden by the people that tortured Elliot in the past; I'm being part of the bait. I can scream for help,but I don't want them to find me or else... Now, the three of them are just standing there, checking their clocks, while the other one went to check something else. I couldn't listen to what it was since they put these music devices on my ears in which music comes out of them each, and gave me this thing they called an MP3. Being the opposite of what the song says, I don't think this is going to be a good night... _

**End of Part Fourteen.**


	15. Part Fifteen

**Deso- Random Combo. Part Fifteen**.

"Hey, how is it going," Fergie approached Leo .Leo kept quiet. "What do think of our music so far?" Leo took off the earphones.

"I guess it's O.K... Don't you think they are gone already? Stop the act and kill me, if that's what you were intending,"

"I didn't saw our precious little boy," Fergie sat by his side, on the floor. He clutched his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them "But most of them were there," she continued. "Don't worry; you are not the only one disappointed at the fact of his absence."

"Now what are you four going to do?"

"Here, put this on; let's start by that."

[{_*_}]

"Now it's just a matter of waiting," Sebastian stood in front of the now closed door, right after discussing some matters with .ap

"So...should we leave or what...? [Lucy and Darcy]

"No! We should stick together as a team and encourage Elliot to overcome his fear!" Oz, stood up, raised his hand, still holding the pen on his hand. Everyone kept still and quiet.

" And stay for the gossip...yeah!" Ciel tried to rescue his now new friend from the tension.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" they all cheered on for this one.

"...but...wait. There is still a factor stopping us; _where_ is_ he_" [Sharon]

"No, the real problem is: **when** is he coming back?" [Sebastian]

"Or, when am **I** going to enter the bathroom…?" [Oscar]

"You guys are all liars. That's not the real problem! The real problem is: how are _**we**_ going to **entertain** ourselves?" Alois snapped at everyone, causing more commotion than the other issues stated before.

{_*_}

"Are you sure you know your way around this place?" Gilbert asked the girl, carrying Elliot on his back once more.

"Yes I do. Unluckily, I've spent tons of my time in this place..."

"So...where is this place you are supposedly taking us?"[Lottie]

"Wait...what? ...oh, yes...no, we are nearby...where? ...uhmm...close to the magic room now..." she hesitated, then looked behind her" ...yes, he is here with us...O.K, bye." she hung up the walkie-tokey.

"Who was that"[Gilbert]

"The boss; he wants us over there now. Well, not us, but _him_." [the girl]

"But _**he**_ is unconscious..." [Gilbert]

"Exactly; we need to wake him up before getting there...any sacrifices?" [the girl]

"Sacrifices? What for?!"Gilbert recoiled a few steps.

"Sacrifices?! I love sacrifices!" Lottie seemed excited

"Yeah...who is going to offer up to kiss him into awareness?" [the girl]

"... what?!"[both of them]

"Yeah! You know, like in those romantic fairy tales where the princess is usually waken up by the sweet touch of her prince's lips on hers!" [the girl]

"Sorry to ruin your little girl's fantasies, but that doesn't work. And second of all, he is a guy!" [Gilbert]

"That's not a problem for me, I mean; I could give it a try!" [Lottie]

"No! I mean..." Gilbert blushed. "Has he even received his first kiss, yet?-"[Gilbert]

"Have you?" [both the girl and Lottie, really interested...]

"Uh...that's not the point!..." he blushed once more, coughed, then proceeded. "What if he's been saving his first kiss for someone special? ..."

"Well, **I** can make it special for him! Besides, based on his good looks, and the other student's attending his school' slutinness, I can perceive that the boy has been in far more stronger experiences than just a simple kiss!." [Lottie]

"He is just a boy!" [Gilbert]

"And you a grown man! ...And attractive at that...and yet, have not received your first kiss yet!...Also, you know the teenage hormones...how they turn out to be these days, making the boys and girls-" [Lottie]

"Enough! ...he is not like that..." [Gilbert]

"Assuming that he is not that way in school, then I can give my other hypothesis that this Leo boy, who obviously seems to have the hots for Elliot, already took care of that first kiss! If not, as I've said already, I'll make it special for him! Now, hand me the boy!" [Lottie]

"Uhmm...no...sorry, no can't do..." he stepped back away from her "If someone from here is to give Elliot his first kiss..." he gulped, "then that would have to be me..." Gilbert settled Elliot on the ground.

"but that would be incest?! Wouldn't it?! You guys are brothers, right?!" [the girl]

Lottie laughed.

"Seems to be that you don't know anything about us! They are not blood-related brothers, duh!"

"... Alright, then! ...It's settled. He is going to get to kiss his not-blood-related-brother..." [the girl]

Gilbert sighted. Then settled comfortably on the ground, in an angle ready to flee out of the situation if it somehow got...complicated. He stared at Elliot, later focusing more on the structure of his lips...then the thought of how soft they might be came to mind. {{_I'm sorry Elliot...you've been probably saving your first kiss his for that special person... And here I am, being practically forced into volunteering to kiss you so that your first kiss wouldn't be with a...not-so-well-reputed-woman, older than you, or a total stranger coming from the 'boss' side..who I know you now dislike... Better to be with someone who ...,well, that you know more...Your first kiss- the kiss that's supposed to be special to everyone!... And here I am, about to steal that opportunity away from you to give it to the one you love...Also, I'm so sorry for being unfaithful to you, Oz...damn_...}} Gilbert thought as his lips slowly approached Elliot's, hesitating each second, closing his eyes tighter, blushing even more every second he got closer to him.

"Oh gosh! Just kiss him already! This is getting more dramatic than a soap opera! ...Yet, so exciting!" they were both staring at him impatiently, sitting right in front of them.

"You know, I can't concentrate with you guys staring at me that way!" [Gilbert]

"Fine!" they both turned around. Out of the nowhere, the girl took out a mirror, and used it to reflect Gilbert's movements, which she shared with Lottie.

"O.K...where was I? ..." Gilbert continued to get closer to Elliot's lips in a slow manner, until he got the confidence inside of him that told him "Do it! It won't feel bad at all! Besides, he is your step-brother! But don't mind that he is a boy! It only makes it more exciting! Just imagine you are about to kiss Oz-"

"Gilbert, what the hell were you about to do!?" Elliot kicked Gilbert off of himself, freaking out as soon as he woke up.

"Those freaks! It was them! They are evil!" Gilbert stood up pointing at Lottie and the girl who had also stood up.

"Oh, come on! We were just telling you to imagine yourself about to kiss Oz! Nothing wr-" [Lottie]

"So it had been you all this time?!" [Gilbert]

"...And who are you?!" Elliot directed to the girl.

"Oh, me? ...Just call me...Kirsty-"

"Too late to care.. I need to find him..." Elliot started walking away from them.

"But I'm supposed to take you over to the boss!"

"I could care less!"[Elliot]

"She actually promised to get us back to where the rest are..." [Gilbert]

"Enough with the lies of getting us back to safety! I just want to get me and Leo out of this mess!"

Elliot was determined to try to find Leo by himself; kept walking away.

"At least give me a try! I mean, we are nearby!"[the girl]

"And why would I trust a person that uses traps to capture people just to get a 'friendly conversation.' What were you going to do with us, anyways?!"

"Send you guys over to the boss!"

"What does your f*cking boss got to do with my Leo?! What, are you the ones that ordered those people to do that to us?!"

"I've no idea what the boss actually wants, but I know that he knows where he is! Please come with me or else I'll get killed!" [the girl]

"...You'll get killed?" [Gilbert]

"No, I was trying to get some sympathy into that man's mind... Can you guys do me and that Leo guy a favor?"

[seconds later]

"No! Let me go! This is not going to help anyone!' Elliot was being carried by Lottie and Gilbert, who were running after Kirsty. Lottie was holding Elliot by the arms and Gilbert by his feet.

"Like hell it is! She promised to grant us each a wish!" [Lottie]

"How can you guys possibly believe her?! Never trust people you've never seen their faces before! And I mean that by experience!" [Elliot]

"No, I actually think we can trust her! She also has magic powers, but that don't actually have side effects!" [Gilbert]

"Guys, you are doing an excellent job down there!" Kirsty said, not stopping from running.

[about 46 seconds later]

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"NO! That's all wrong! You gotta split your legs a little bit farther down!" Alois was forcing Oscar's legs down causing him pain.

"Why don't you do them?!" Oscar asked as he felt the pain rush through him again.

"Because I don't wanna! And because I already know how to, but you don't! I-"[Alois]

"Oscar, what have they done to you?!" Gilbert dropped Elliot's feet down, heading over to Oscar as soon as he saw him.

"Don't let me do all the job!" Lottie continued, this time dragging Elliot.

"Hey! Careful with the merchandise!" [Elliot]

"They are here! Everyone to ready position!" Oz instructed the gang.

"Oz, You are alright! I promise to never leave your side again!" instead of going towards Oscar, Gilbert went towards Oz who was standing beside Ciel and Alois, and hugged him. Ciel stared at their really affectionate greeting, but then stopped himself.

"Come on Alois, we need to tell everyone to get ready."

"Oh, sure: Everyone! Elliot is here! You know the drill! Move it!" Alois clapped at everyone.

"'Move it?' What's happening here?" Gilbert and Lottie asked as soon as she catched up, forgetting she had dropped Elliot on her way..

"Whatever it is I don't want to find out!" Elliot was about to leave, when Oz grabbed him by the arm, not letting go.

"No! I want to see! ...And you have to stay..."[ Kirsty]

Sebastian approached his young master. "Do I have to participate on this?"

"Yes. Obviously." Ciel was mad at Sebastian since he had never greeted him the way Gilbert had greeted Oz.

"Come on, let's go!" Alois grabbed Ciel and Oz's hand and guided them over to where the gang was getting ready.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"For pity's sake, just leave me alone! ...I've never been this sexually harassed since -never! I'm used to getting a lot of attention from many girls and guys, but this much attention is freaking me out!" Vincent was beginning to get tired from running away from Grell. He was losing his breath and perspiring a lot but don't worry; his hair still looked perfect.

"Oh, just this night! I mean, we can drink Champaign, or something stronger if you prefer not o remember a thing! No regrets!"

"No…" he managed to speak while panting, "….please, no….. not interested in dating anyone….nor involving myself with freaks!" he began to slow down his pace involuntarily. Grell catches up to him and jumped right on top of him.

"Hey, Vincent! Try not to have too much fun over there! You might regret it later, you cad! And remember that you are still involved with Ada and Lottie; you wouldn't like for them to find out about this!" he continued.

"Nope...I **am** involved with freaks already…" [Vincent]

"We'll have so much fun together! But I'll have to warn you; I'm taken already, so don't fall for me or I'll have no choice but to break your heart…" Grell was playing with Vincent's hair, flirtatiously. Vincent started to search for his gun.

"Hey guys! We need to find Ciel!" Elizabeth interrupted everyone there.

"You guys go ahead! We'll both stay here and mind our own business! Right, sweetheart?!" [Grell]

"Just send me to hell already…" [Vincent]

"(_Think Lizzie, think! Without Grell, I'll have no false excuse to be close to Ciel… I have to think of something….I got it!_) ….Grell, don't you think that Sebastian would get lonely and sad because you are _cheating on him_?" [Elizabeth]

"Well, if you put it that way, it would only mean he actually cares for me, so let's bring it!" [Grell]

"So you are not going to help me?!"

"What's so hard to understand?!"

"But how am I supposed to find my way over there all alone? ... I'm going to get… lost" she sniffed, "and I won't [sniff, sniff] be able to tell… him.." and the crying began.

"(_Oh, no… Not another girl whining! Girls are so pathetic…make her stop!_)...Hey, Grell, that's your name, right? I know a person that was giving that Sebastian guy the eyes… you know, flirtatiously… and he was flirting to her back….Hmh… I wonder if they are together right now?" Vincent was playing with Grell's mind while softly taking him off his back.

"Who?! What's her name?! Is she on my list?" he checked his little black book to check for any due people…..

"Was someone flirting with Ciel too?!" Elizabeth stopped crying, but still looked worried.

"Yeah, many people… they just couldn't keep their hands off him… (_And I believe that last one was true…_)" [Vincent, getting slowly away from all of them, now.]

"Guys, we need to help Elliot find Leo, come on. No time to waste," Liam grabbed Break's arm and started heading towards the direction they had thought they were supposed to go.

"'Find Leo?'" [Break]

"Yes! The reason we've been in this situation! Those Black Eyed Peas people captured him! Hello! Where have you guys been?" [Liam]

"We were trying to find Leo? I thought we were trying to find an exit," Break felt confused, which made Vincent confused too since he had also been trying to find an exit…plus Gilbert…

"You guys are a bunch of-….whatever, let's go," Liam proceeded.

"…but to where! We don't even know where we are!" [Grell]

"That's why we need to work together as a team; everyone's opinions are important. Just like Oz had said before: 'United we stand, divided we fall,'"[ Liam]

"Not that Oz cr*p, again!" Vincent groaned.

"I thought that phrase came from the United States…" Break wondered outloud.

"Isn't that a quote from a famous murderer? I mean, with all those people that he slaughtered daily…." he sighed "…a chainsaw works better…" [Grell]

"What?!" [Liam]

"No! I thought it came from 'The Cat in the Hat!' Working together, you know…or was it from that show I saw with Sebastian's help, 'Dora the Explorer?'" [Elizabeth]

"You guys suck at thinking…It comes from the U.S…"

"….then I got it right!" [Break]

"You are so smart! Congratulations!" [Elizabeth]

"I know! How did you knew?!" [Grell]

Feeling the need to scream out his own name and let it all out, Liam dropped to his knees and began to cry, covering his face with both hands. "You [sniff]… guys are… [sniff] …so useless!"

"Oh! I forgot! Talking about being smart! Just now I remembered that my brother had bought me this tracking-down device for me to handle knowing where Ciel is at all times!" Elizabeth, somehow, got enlightened and remembered. This filled Liam with a little bit of hope.

"…and wherever Ciel is, Oz and the others are…." Liam wiped his tears away and stood up.

"….wherever Ciel is, Sebastian is….."[Grell]

" -and wherever you freaks go, they aren't there; it's useless!" [Vincent]

"….O.K….mine makes more sense. So how does that tracking down device thing works?" Liam moved closer to Elizabeth as he saw her taking the device out. Elizabeth hesitated, then stood in a state of shock. "What?"

"I- I forgot to ask him how it works…."

"You guys….seriously are a pain in the….. –Failed! All of you! Can anyone think of any rational facts? Or plans to get out of here and find our way over to them?!"

"Oh! I got one!" Grell raised his hand.

"What now?" Liam wasn't going to waste energy and hopes anymore.

"If we could only break all this walls and-"

"No. Any other suggestions?" [Liam]

"No, that doesn't work; I already tried it….these wall are undestroyable!" Vincent interrupted. "Wait, is that device you are holding from the 'you-will-never-track-me-down' company? (*No propaganda intended)" Vincent pointed to the device.

"Yes, or at least that's what he said, " Elizabeth handed him the 'you-will-never-track-me-down' thingy. As soon as he got it, Vincent started moving his way around the machine, making it do a beeping sound.

"There," Vincent handed it back to Elizabeth.

"Wow! How did you manage to get this far?" she looked at the light blue light reflected by the screen.

"I turned it 'on'"

"'Updating?'" Liam got into the semicircle they were all forming around the device.

"That means it's gathering the info, or something like that; I didn't pay much attention to the manual… aren't you supposed to be the smart one in the group?" Vincent scolded Liam.

"Whatever. Let's focus on this…whatever it tis…"

"Wait a second there, bunny-lover, how do **you** know so much about this tracking down device?" [Break]

"Overprotective brother. That's all I'm saying."

"Ignorant! If Gilbert had the tracking down ship, then why didn't you use this method to find him?!" [Liam]

"First of all, lower your tone towards me. Second of all, I got my slave doing that already. And lastly, because as soon as Gilbert took a bath he noticed it!" [Vincent]

"Whoaa! We don't need to hear explanations that might require explicit details…" [Liam]

"And where did you place the ship?" [Grell to Elizabeth]

"Of course I'm not _**that**_ dumb as o have placed it on his actual body," Elizabeth bragged.

"Go on," [Liam]

"Don't tell me you placed it on Sebastian! …Where?" [Grell]

"Hell no! If I were to have done that I would have been sent directly to Timbuktu! He would have found out… besides, he would never allow me to do that to Ciel…. He is a good butler…"

"At least you know you are no good to him," Liam choked under his breath.

"I placed it on one of his most precious belongings, right after me." [Elizabeth]

"Sebastian?" [Grell]

"Conceited." [Break]

"Didn't you just hear her say no to that?!" [Liam to Grell]

"I placed it on his ring! I placed it while his thumb got accidentally hurt. The ring was there, in his thumb, bothering him….they had to take it off…."

"So the ring is the second most precious thing on his life and he allowed other people to take it off of him?... I wonder how much he cares for the first thing he loves…" [Break]

"'Accidentally?'" [Vincent]

"Recall what Break had said about the most precious thing in his life: If you are the most important thing on his life, then how come he forgot about your birthday?" [Liam]

"That's not the point!" [Elizabeth]

" 'Accidentally?'" Vincent repeated. "How did his thumb get accidentally hurt?"

"Well… a hammer got in the way… and hit him…" [Elizabeth]

"Yeah, that sounds so reasonable; a hammer just got in the way without having anybody moving it," Liam said, sarcastically.

"Maybe it was a magical hammer!" [Grell]

"Yeah, but how? Did _**anyone**_ do it? A maid, the butler, a friend, a lover?..." [Vincent]

"Well, the hammer just came from the sky and-"

"The sky, you say?..." [Vincent]

"Alright! I Admit it! It was me who had to strike Ciel's thumb in order to pace the ship on his ring! But I did it for love!"

"Nice job, Sherlock Holmes," Break padded Vincent's shoulder, congratulating him sarcastically.

"Not even his lover would have dared do that if she were to be in your position! Such a disgrace!" [Vincent]

"But I had the best intentions! - wait, what _lover_?" [Elizabeth]

"He had been acting all friendly with… this girl that was also present at the show… She was around his height, not smaller, nor taller, short silver hair, and she seemed quiet and obedient…" [Vincent]

"Oh no! That's just the way he likes them! Wait, do you think she is better than me?!" [Elizabeth]

"Vincent," Liam went over to Vincent's side, and whispered, "You shouldn't go on with this if you know it's a lie… I think it would be good if I-" Liam tried to stop him but got only a trod on his foot that hurt him so much he laid down on the floor to rub it.

"Yes, didn't I say she was quiet and obedient?"

"And what about Sebastian? Does his lover have red hair too? Is he prettier than me?!"

"(_Revenge time!_) Well, you can say that; and she does have red eyes….maybe someone you've seen and commented on?...And yes, he did seem to be happy with her and she with him… HE just couldn't take his hands off her! I even envied their passion for one another!" he went on.

"You screwed up just for that last statement…. You don't envy anyone's happiness-the whole thing is a lie then…." [Break, although no one heard him]

"Where's that tracking down device?!" [Grell]

"Are those girls with them right now?" [Elizabeth]

"I bet they couldn't be any closer!" [Vincent]

"Let's go! We need to get those home wreckers off our men's backs!" Grell pulled away the 'you-will-never-track-me-down' device from Elizabeth and continued walking…, her running right after him.

"Genius!" Break clapped, intending over to Vincent.

"I know," Vincent ignored the sarcasm and started following them. Break went after them, too.

"Wait, don't you feel as if we were forgetting something?" [Break]

"Really? Like what?" [Vincent]

"Guys! ….Wait for me…!" They turned around and saw Liam dragging his way over to them.

"Oh…" Break and Vincent stopped at the same time. "So who is going to carry him?"

{_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen in my whole life…." Lottie commented when the gang's performance for Elliot was over.

"That was the most depressing thing I've ever seen on my life! How was that supposed to cheer me up?!" [Elliot]

"To me it was kind of good…(_Oz's performance was the best)_" [Gilbert]

"It was excellent! Encore! Encore!" [Kirsty]

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" whatever Ada's cats were saying it had been directly stated to her.

"_**Meowwww**_?!" the black seemed confused at whatever the cats had said; she/he disagreed.

"So…. (panting)..What did you thought (panting) about our performance?" Oz asked Gilbert and Elliot, but what about asking the others…?

Gilbert looked at the gang in their cheer costumes, all tired, resting on the wall, some even on the floor. Then his eyes went back to Oz, that even though he seemed tired, his eyes were filled with something Gilbert couldn't quite put his fingers on, but one thing he knew, and that was that it made Oz look beautiful and cute to him. Thinking about the combination of Oz's stare into his, with the feeling his inner desires caused him whenever Oz looked at him that way, made him blush.

Elliot looked at all of them, then at Oz.

"It was the best performance I've ever seen." Gilbert vowed to Oz.

"It was a good disgrace!" [Elliot]

"What!" Alois and Ciel turned to face Elliot.

"How- how can you say something so,… so… heartless!" Elliot's statement had caused more impact on Oz who went running off, probably even crying.

"He must have been in one of his days… Ciel, you should understand…." [Maya to Ciel, who gave her a shocked glare] "I mean…. What did you do to him? You beast!"

"That's not the way to treat the president of your fan club! Go apologize to him!" [Alois to Elliot]

"… 'president of….Elliot's fan club….?'… Oz?!" Gilbert dropped to the ground; much more impact on him.

"And who are you to boss me around, you little Twinkie!" [Elliot- Alois]

"Thank you; I've been called worse." [Alois]

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment! Here goes one that fits you the most: little shrimpy sluty pie!"

"You got that one right…" [Ciel in a low voice]

"Hell no! You did not just call me a slut! Now, did you?!"

"So?" Elliot smirked at the thought of provoking the pampered blond brat. He stood in a defiant position, even raising an eyebrow.

"Bring it!" Alois raised both hands to fists.

"Hey! No fighting tonight!...but if you wish to go on, I believe we have a mud pool set already…" [Maya]

"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!" [the dudes…and apparently Alice as well…]

"Shut up!" [Maya to dudes] "Someone,…uhmm….you, cat-hater, go search for Oz; you are the most indicated one…. You, please take this…" she gave Elliot a piece of paper with writing on it.

"(_Seriously, from all the people Oz could have fallen in love with and he chose him?! What did he saw on him that I don't have? Healthy lungs?... More fan girls he stole from me? Popularity? Or…youth?...Hate my life…._) Gilbert thought as he went after Oz.

"What do I do with this?" Elliot held the piece of paper in midair.

"Wait for directions, honey." [Maya]

"Don't call me 'honey'! Only some people can call me like that…" [Elliot]

"It's better than being called 'darling' all the time" [Ciel]

"No it's not! Wa-" [Elliot]

"Yes it is!" [Ciel]

"Now I know why _they _call you a brat; because you are! That only makes them want you more, so keep at it!" [Elliot]

"Mommy! Elliot is saying mean things to me again!" Ciel acted just like a child and faked a cry to Maya. Sebastian seemed to know what Ciel was doing, so he left him continue without interrupting him.

"What did you do to him?! Maya got behind Ciel who, since she was looking straight at Elliot, gave a smirk of satisfaction. Alois also noticed what Ciel was trying to do.

"And you forgot that he called me a slut…" Alois imitated Ciel's way.

"Oh! Now I'm the bad one!?" [Elliot.] They both nodded, wiping their "tears" away.

"Don't worry, little ones, bad bat ain't gonna bother you no more…I'll find some other fun game to torture him later…" Maya tires to console them.

"Could we torture him?" [Ciel, trying to sound sweetly seductive]

"Could we plunge cold water from a hose at his bare skin on a hot summer day?...Outside where everyone could see…?" [Alois continued, following Ciel's way….]

Ciel got away from both of them "Woah...That's going too far…" Ciel glanced at Alois with a sick expression.

"Don't tell me you haven't had the need to do _that_ to Sebastian~" [Alois.]

Ciel blushed at the thought of Sebastian's naked body in a hot summer day. "People coming!" he pointed at the direction where noise came from, trying to get everyone's eyes off him…and Sebastian…

[From far away(the noises)]:

"Not you!"

"Gilbert! I finally found you!...and apparently you are with _him_…"

"Great that you are here; now carry him for me, my back is hurting."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, he is not that heavy today- he seems as if he hadn't eaten a thing today… Besides, your back is a comfortable carrying machine!"

"I didn't came here to carry him- wait, I am…? Argh! Never mind! I came this way for Oz!"

The voices got nearer, and the internal shrieks louder.

"(What is she doing here? How?!)" [Ciel]

"_I thought I'd sent that other fake ring to Timbuktu….)_" [Sebastian]

"….Oh! Ciel!" Elizabeth ran towards Ciel as soon as she saw him. " I missed you so much!" she continued as she hugged him. All the hot feelings from the previous vision in him draining from him at her touch.

"That's not a proper way to meet in front of strangers," Ciel took her off from him, embarrassed and disturbed.

"And who is **she**?" [a belligerent Maya]

"Ciel's fiancée." [Sebastian]

"Bassy! You are _**here**_!" Grell now ran towards Bassy, or Sebastian.

{{Damn. Too late…}} [Sebastian]

"I already said it's alright ; he didn't damage my self-esteem or anything…." Oz was coming back with Gilbert by his side, comforting him.

"No, but he should at least apologize to you! He didn't have any rights to act this coldly to you!" Gilbert sounded enraged. "Hey, Elliot!"

Elliot turned around from the derisive gesticulations Alois and Ciel were giving him now." What-" he couldn't finish his sentence before Gilbert slapped him on the face. The "audience" gave a loud "Uuuuhhh.."

"What did you do that for?!" Elliot touched his cheek where he had just been slapped.

"I got enough reasons to do this-"Gilbert raised his hand again, this time in a fist.

"No! Stop!" Oz got in between them. " I don't know what got into you, but knock it off!"

"Yeah, that's true; how could you've changed your mind from wanting to kiss Elliot before and then totally wanting to punch him?!" Kirsty got everyone to stare at Gilbert. He blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"Wait….is that true Gilbert?... You kissed _him_?" [Oz]

"What?!" a door got slammed open; no one seemed to notice.

"Same for you, Oz. Make up your mind; who do you actually love, Nightray number one, or Nightray number two?" [Break]

"Oz, you don't have to listen to Break, he is just trying to tease you," Liam, who was still in Gilbert's back said.

"Hey! It's my job to ask any emotional questions!"[ Maya]

Liam had only made him feel more under pressure with what he had said. His eyes laid on Echo for a second, who was also staring at him, as if waiting for an answer in silence. Then at Liam.

"I l-"Oz's voice got tremulous.

"Or Nightray number three…" [Break said, looking at Echo]

[Crack!]

"What was that?!" [Sharon]

"It was probably Gilbert's heart breaking apart…" [Break]

"No, but the cracking sound came from over there-" Gilbert pointed at the back of the crowd they had formed around Oz and Elliot and him, all of them turning around.

"What?! Did you think you would be able to steal Sebastian away from me?! Hell No!" Grell was on top of Lottie, fighting for something that wasn't even his…

"What the hell are you talking about?! I barely met the guy today!" Lottie reached for her now crushed nail. "You are going to pay for this!"

"You go Grell!" Elizabeth cheered him on. Vincent laughed, enjoying himself without anyone finding out about this creepy happiness.

"So, Oz, what's your answer?...Who do you like best?..." Gilbert returned his gaze back at Oz, his eyes filled with warmth, passion, and sweetness- all that revealing in his very enticing voice.

"I…I.." Oz was trembling shyly, playing with his fingers.

"You don't have to answer; that's a really personal question to answer," Ciel walked over to his side. Elizabeth stopped cheering. Grell stopped as well, making Vincent's laughter die out, ending with coughs. "If someone were to ask me who I like, I would just tell them directly: 'That's none of your business!' Even if it were the person I love asking me that question I would tell in response to go to bloody hell!"

[Gasps]

" 'you used the 'b' word!" [Ada]

"So?" [ Desolated Hearts' people]

"_Ignorants_!" Claude whispered away.

"So…who **do **_**you**_ like, Ciel?" [Elizabeth]

"Stay out of this, Elizabeth" [Ciel, trying to sound respectful]

"Young Master, if it's not Lady Elizabeth you love, then who would it be?" Sebastian asked Ciel, "worried" at the state he had left her. Ciel's face became strawberry red and took his eyes off Sebastian, timid at his presence, and voice…at everything belonging to that man.

"…you….you stay out of this, too." Ciel went back to the current topic. "If it's Elliot, Gilbert, or Echo you love," he glanced at each person he mentioned, "the time you confess shouldn't be pressured… but at the time you are ready; specially not around noisy people."

"I agree and disagree both at the same time… His speech was so inspirational- As if he were in love himself and were defending it!" [Sharon]

"Oz, I don't care exactly who you like but one thing I am telling you: It won't be a member or servant of the Nightray family." Vincent now stood by Echo's side and… pulled Gilbert over to his other side.

"No fun! Seriously!" [Sharon and Alois]

"Wait a minute…" Elizabeth walked over to the middle of the crowd, looking straight at Echo, analyzing her. "Is she the girl you said was **my **Ciel's lover?!" she pointed at her, who seemed sort of shocked.

"What?!" [Ciel]

As Vincent saw the glowering face of Elizabeth, that if she were close to an ogre they could be called twins, he backed away from Echo. When she got closer, she slapped Echo on her face, who replied with a shameful expression, as if she had truly done such a thing.

"Go ahead! Say something! Defend yourself! You shameful slu-" Elizabeth was screaming at her.

"Naaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Alois got to the ground, covering his ears.

"Your highness, is everything alright?!" Claude went to Alois' side, kneeling right beside.

"She…she…" everyone's attention was on him now, not noticing as Echo was about to leave and got stopped by Oz, who grabbed her by her arm softly, telling her something that seemed to calm her.

" 'she…she' what? What did she do to you?"[Claude]

"She was about to say the 's' word!" [Alois]

"Not again with the 'slut' thing!" [Elliot]

"Naaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Slut, slut, sluttily slut slut!" Elliot was again mocking him.

"Alright, who mentioned the 's' word?!"

"I did! And it was directly stated to that woman over there!" [Elizabeth]

[Alois and Elliot arguing in the background]

"And why are you blaming her? Who told you it was her?" [Sharon, standing up for Echo]

"That guy over there told me and Grell that our men were cheating on us with better looking people!... and someone way better and obedient than me! At first, when he had said that it was with someone more obedient than me I had thought he had been talking about Sebastian, but then I noticed he kept referring to his lover as a 'she'…" Elizabeth was lowered her pointing finger to her side. Ciel kept on coughing.

"So it was you who told this freak that I had been that admirable man's lover?! (_I wish_…)" Lottie pulled Vincent down by his hair, mad and filled with rage since a nail had been broken in result of the lie.

"Not the hair!" [Darcy and Lucy]

"Leave him alone, Lottie!" Ada demanded, trying to defend Vincent from Lottie who was now sitting on top of him, and about to hit him.

"Now you are trying to get with him with erotic pulls and masochism? Hell No! Only I can do that! You ain't stealing another one from me, you missy!" Grell got into the mini fight.

"No! Stop it! HE has nothing to do with this!" Ada tried removing Ada from Vincent.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!...Pull the hair! Pull the hair!" Alice cheered the fight on with the cats, too.

"The point is that he said that women were all over Ciel!" [Elizabeth]

"Well, it is true…sort of.." [Maya]

"What?! Who!?"

"Me and everyone else in here that considers herself a woman!" [vengeful Maya]

"You little home wrecker!" [Elizabeth]

"Honey, there's no such a thing as a home wrecker when there isn't a home to wreck in between the couple!"

"What did you just say?!"

"That he already feels at home with someone else better than you! … And yes, that person is here today, and right now!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm down!" Ciel got between the tension formed by them, blushing shyly as the truth was or seemed to be about to found out.

"Twinkie!" [Elliot]

"It's not acceptable! You already said that before!" [Alois]

"Then how about this: slut!"

"Naaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

[Loud whistle; lasting for five seconds…making them become more and more quiet…]

"This is b.s. man!" one of the dudes continued right after the other one finished the whistling. He was sniffing. "I think we are forgetting our main goal here!...Maya and creepy girl! Stop the fighting! We have more important things to do!"

"I would stop arguing with her if only she understood that Ciel is in love with-"[Maya]

"Maya, Maya! I need to tell you something…it's a secret…." Ciel was going to take care of the situation- to shut her up before she spilled the beans. He walked towards her and when he got close enough to whisper, he continued, "There's no point telling her I don't love her… she doesn't stop at that; I already tried… but…but…she keeps harassing me!" Ciel was in soap opera mode, almost tears on his eyes, forgetting he actually wasn't so good at acting, as he said this to Maya, everyone else paying attention to the dude. "She comes at night… and … and… I can't handle it anymore!..." he drew in a tear," I'm just a child!"

"Darling!...if there's anything I could do for you!" [Maya]

"Get her out of here." Ciel went back to normal mode.

"Right!...Uhmm…do I get rid of the other weird one, too?"

"Grell? It will be extra credit if you get him away from him- I mean here…"

"Sure…" Maya went back to the others. "Oh, my!... there are thousands of fan girls outside…. I jus don't know what to do with them! I mean, they keep asking me to hand Vincent, Gilbert, Elliot, Ciel, and Sebastian over!"

"Did they mention me?" [Oscar]

"You wish…" [Lottie]

Maya coughed and proceeded, "If only I could get them out of here so these guys get out of here safely!"

"I'll do it!" Elizabeth, Grell, Ada, Vincent himself, and Oz said at the same time.

"Uhmmm… only two of you…. Uhmm…Grell and Elizabeth! You will be perfect for the job! Follow me!" Maya guided the determined love freaks into what will seriously become a battle field, since fan girls are actually outside, waiting for these gorgeous men to get out.

"Phew! We finally got rid of them!" Ciel slide his hand against his forehead as if wiping sweat off him.

"You got that one right," [everyone]

"So, where was I?...Oh, yes! We are forgetting about what our main goal here is, and that is helping Elliot find Nemo, I mean, Leo…"

"_**Thank you**_!" a voice came from behind all of them, as in a "you-finally-notice-I'm- gone!- halleluiah!" tone.

Everyone turned around, becoming shocked, jaws dropping wide open, specially Elliot's who stared from heel to head at Leo wearing a long white dress. The view was perfect for him until he noticed that .ap and Will. were holding him by his arms.

"Leo! I'm going to save you!" Elliot drew out his sword, and menaced the Black Eyed Peas people, who surrendered and easily gave Leo over to Elliot when they received each other with a wonderful hug envied by Alois and Ciel.

The End

[What really happened…]

"Pleasure to know you are still here, our precious little boy!"

"Elliot, ru-!" Leo's mouth got covered by .ap.

" [-Beep-] this! I'm out of here!" Elliot was about to run like the wind before Oz stopped him physically, Ciel and Alois getting by his side.

"You can't go like this!" [Oz]

"Oh! You don't believe me? Watch me!" Elliot attempted to run past them, but Oz got in front of him again.

"I learned today that if you love something you have to fight for it! No matter how many people get in your way, or no matter how lost you get on the way…one just has to keep on fighting…." [Oz]

"….When?...You've learned something from being here?...Either that, or your are lying, making stuff up, or you've been reading way too much Holy Knight…" [Elliot]

"It doesn't matter how I learn that…" Oz glanced back at Oscar who was coming back, relieved, from the bathroom he had rushed in to enter when it was finally opened. "But one thing is for sure: you are not alone on this!" Oz smiled at Elliot, extending his arm for him to knuckle punch it back softly, making him feel like he could do anything,.. as if he had given him all the confidence in the world to rescue Leo from the people in his nightmares.

[Ok….here's what really happened:]

"It doesn't matter how I learn that…" Oz glanced back at Oscar, begging Fergie for access to enter the bathroom. "But one thing is for sure: You gotta rescue Leo, or die at the intent" Oz grieved at Elliot and made him feel like he was worthless, as if he had taken away every glimpse of hope of being able to get Leo back.

"Fine…I'll do it… but not because of you, nor because of him" Elliot blushed, "-but because of me-"

"That's the spirit!" Ciel and Oz cheered, except for Alois who just stared at Elliot.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, and yeah; Elliot, do you remember that piece of paper Maya had given you earlier? [Oz]

"Yes…here, I still have it." Elliot took the folded piece of paper out of his chest pocket and was about to give it to Oz who raised his palms up, telling him to keep it. "What about it, then?"

"You have to read it out loud…" Oz blushed as he knew what was coming.

" 'have to?'…why…?" [Elliot]

"because of him…" he directed at Leo who was still being held by them, trying to bite his hand off.

"She told us to dress him up for a special occasion; so here we are…" [Fergie]

"mmmhm mhmm?" [Leo]

"Huh?" [gang] .ap uncovered his mouth.

"'Special occasion?!' "

"Ohh…" [gang]

"So, start…." Oz instructed him, still blushing.

"Start what?!"

"Start reading what's written there, dumb*ss!" [Alois]

"And whatever it is, say it like you mean it!" Ciel continued, arms crossed and his eyes shut, without patience. Elliot kept staring at Alois, wanting to start another fight with him at the moment for insulting him.

"Just read it...Don't mind him…" [Oz]

"'Your Love Guardian'" Elliot started reading off from the top, pissed at the moment. Shocked and disgusted by the title. "What kind of title is this?!...Argh… 'Leo, you are the main light in my life,better have met you than stayed at home, talking to the bush'" he got a little serious and sentimental. " 'Baby, I would do any-' Should I continue this?! It's getting cheesy!" Elliot stopped reading, blushing.

"**Keep reading**." Sharon gave a menacing glare. He continued.

"'-do anything for you,

Even become a writer,

To create the best book

Where there are just two;

You and I

You will be the princess,

The fantasy person I've desired

All my life

And I'll be your guardian

Protecting you from my brothers,

Who would be the dragons

I won't die, I won't die, **you **won't die

Although, for protecting you,

I will sacrifice.

Just don't leave me alone,

My best friend

The only person who to me doesn't lie

Just stays by my side

Those Black Eyed Peas people won't get in our way

Just grab Ciel and Gilbert and turn them instead

And we'll go escaping

Right out of this place

But my love for you will stay the same

Even if my 'brother' gets eaten and raped

You will only and always be mine

No matter how many people try to separate us

Even if destiny denies it, don't forget this:

I will always stay by your side

Even if I die in the first try.'"

**End of Part Fifteen**


	16. Part Sixteen

Deso- Random Combo. Part Sixteen.

"'…Even if destiny denies it, don't forget this:

I will always stay by your side

Even if I die in the first try.'" Elliot finished reading the poem. He stood still, still staring at it. He couldn't' even glance at Leo from all the embarrassment, not knowing that he was staring at him.

"That…was… (tear, sniff) … beautiful!" Sharon took out a tissue.

"Huh?" Gilbert and Ciel exclaimed at her in disbelief.

"It's obvious that that poem was made to make anyone fall in love with the person reading it off out loud… Oh, you are such a romantic Casanova, Elliot!" Sharon blushed, eyes closed, fanaticizing

"Huh?!" [Ciel, Elliot and Gilbert] It had more impact on Gilbert, making him think that it might be the other solution to his problem.

"Really?" Gilbert snapped the poem right out of Elliot's hands and took a look at Oz. He was blushing out of embarrassment as well. "_Damn it_!"

Leo also seemed to be blushing; in fact, everyone was, except for Break…he still had that normal expression of his. However, the blush came out of Oz as Vincent came from behind him and pulled his ear, but not the friendly type of pulling, but the "oh, you are in big trouble, mister!" away.

"Ouh! Ouh! Ouh!" Vincent pulled Oz way past the crowd, going on until disappearing in the darkness.

"Oz!" Gilbert was going after them, but Echo got in the way.

"Echo! Get out of the way!"

"Sorry, Gilbert-sama. Vincent-sama ordered that-"

"Don't you have a slight glimpse of remorse?! You know that if we leave him alone with him he will dare kill him, right?!" Gilbert screamed at her, hating her and everyone else since they weren't doing anything to stop Vincent, but at the same time were doing everything to separate him from his master. But still, she did not move out of his way. He tried dodging her, but she still didn't let him get his way.

"Isn't anybody going to help?!" [Alois]

"Well…there's nothing we can do….not that I can think of …and using our abilities would only cause property damages that we won't pay later on..." [Sharon. Disappointed.] The crowd looked around at each other, looking for a volunteer, until some realized something so unexpected.

"Run! They found out!" one of the dudes yelled over at Elliot.

"Damn!" Elliot and Leo started running fast, but as deja-vu, Leo fell, over his uncontrolled balance of high heels. "Damn it, Leo!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry Elliot…." Leo apologized to Elliot as the Black Eyed Peas tied him up with chains and locks to the pole right next to them.<p>

"Echo…..give me…a…break… (panting)….I'm not…going to stop…until I get my way…over to…Oz…" Gilbert kept running from side to side, as if running a sideways pacer; Echo following his every move, but still, she seemed way less tired than him. "If... you have a glimpse… of humanity and emotions in you…. And if you… also consider Oz as a friend… then at least do something about it; move aside!" Echo just kept on getting on his way, not stopping, nor blinking. "…You seriously don't deserve his love…"Echo stopped and stood in state of realization. Gilbert sighted in relief."Finally!... Thank you, Echo!" he said as he got ready for the rescue. "Vincent! Don't you da-"

[Smash!]

"What did you do that for?!" Sharon stared at Break who stood beside Gilbert's unconscious body on the floor, holding a broken glass bottle.

"_Oh no you can't always get what you want! Oohh no you can't always get what you want! But if you try sometime, you might find…. You get __**what you need**__!_" [Break, singing the song "You can't always get what you want"]

"Now who is going to rescue him?!" [Ada] They each glanced at others again, expecting someone to say something.

"Oh, what the hell-" [Alois]

"But you are afraid of the dark!" [Ciel]

"Who said I was going to volunteer myself? I was going to force-" [Alois]

[Slap!]

[running footsteps]

"What was that?" [Ciel]

"Hush! Someone is coming!" Sharon whispered.

"_Please don't let it be Lizzie! Please don't let it be Lizzie! Please don't let it be Lizzie!_" [Ciel]

"_I know I've sinned, but God, please don't let it be Grell…_" [Sebastian]

"_For the sake of these children, please don't let it be my wife_!"[Lucío]

[panting….panting…panting…]

[different running footsteps]

"Hide me! Somebody hide me!" Oz came running as fast as he could, searching for refuge. "Where's (panting)…Gilbert?!... He wouldn't dare kill me with him watching!" he stopped at the crowd, looked around, but did not find him. Instead he saw Elliot, went towards him, and stood behind him, holding on to his waist to hide himself. He constantly kept checking to see if Vincent was anywhere to be seen.

"Hey! Don't use me as a shield!..."

"He is going to kill me!"

"Not my problem!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Oz, here's a Christmas present for you!" Break came towards Elliot and Oz and handed him the broken glass bottle.

"Wh- What do I do with this?" Oz took it. Break gesticulated with his hands hitting something on his hand. "For what?"

"Where did that little brat go?!" Vincent was running back towards gang searching for Oz, with Maya running right in front of him.

"I tried slapping him but it did not work! The beast just won't stop his fury! He only got angrier by it!" she said as she ran.

"_Phew!_" [Ciel and Sebastian]

"_Damn_!" [Lucío]

"Well, you are a witch, try using your broom first to fl-" [Claude]

"Great idea!" she got a broom out of nowhere and stopped for Vincent to catch up and when he did, started hitting him with it. Vincent as a response, just pulled the broom from her, held it with his two hands at waist level and raised his knee with force, resulting in the destruction of the "it wasn't my fault!" broom.

"_Ignorant…_"[Claude]

"You know, there are always peaceful resolutions to every situation… why not try one right now?!" [Maya, nervously]

"Why?"

"Uhmm…. I don't…know…"

"Exactly… There's no such a word as 'peaceful' on my dictionary…." Vincent glared at Maya with eyes of someone who is about to… kill someone.

"Well, Oz, I think you are screwed….you heard Vincent; no peaceful resolutions on his dictionary" [Elliot]

" 'Oz?!' Where is he?!" Vincent glowered at Elliot. It was meant to scare him, and it worked.

"Right behind me…" Elliot moved aside, trying to shake Oz off, knowing that his own life might also be in danger.

"You coward… You can't even defend you-" Vincent walked towards him and stopped himself as he accidentally stepped on something….something soft… "Gilbert! Gilbert, are you alright?!" As he revised him for any signs of harm he found blood on his hair. He looked around to find any clues that might give the guilty person off and found one: Oz with the broken glass bottle. "There's going to be hell to pay tonight….!" He stood up and took out his gun. Oz gulped.

"Elliot! Help him!" [Leo]

"Why me?!"

"because…because…"

"-because you are like a knight! That's the reason none of us have tried stopping the sad situations that have happened tonight…Now I understand what Sebastian and Claude mean earlier…" [Alois]

"Exactly." [Leo]

"But- I!"

"Just do it!" Alois ran towards him, heading for his back and pushed him over to Vincent.

"No! You shouldn't fight my battles for me… I can do it by myself….. Ok….here I go…:It was Break who probably did it! He was the one who gave me the bottle! I had nothing to do with whatever happened to Gilbert! I'm innocent! Please don't kill me! I still have so many experiences to live through! I haven't even had a relationship!" Oz dropped to his knee sand begged. Vincent took away his gun back into where it had magically appeared back.

"Wow… it went better than expected…" [Leo]

"I don't need my gun to get rid of you; it wouldn't feel right… I'll do it with my own hands!" [Vincent]

"Wait! I thought you and Alice had a thing… I mean, hadn't you guys kissed already?" [Sharon]

"What! I'll kill her-!" Gilbert woke from unconsciousness but got smashed with another bottle.

"Who was that this time?!" [Sharon]

"Break told me to do it!" Liam, who had been thrown into the floor by Gilbert when dodging Echo, said, pointing at Break, who could hardly resist smiling.

"So I have three rodents to kill?...Hmm, this will be fun…" Vincent was taking the gun out again, first pointing it at Alice.

"Ha! Do you think I'm scared of you?! Never! My strength is far more superior than yours!"

"And you, Break?... Are you afraid?" [Vincent]

"Why would I be?" It was then that Vincent took out a calendar and an indescribable item that seemed to be made of clothe with floppy-moppy strings attached at the top.

"Impossible!..." [Alice and Break]

Vincent chuckled. "That's right… I have your most precious items: Alice's favorite meat calendar and Break's little girlfriend!"

"Vincent, you piece of-"[Break]

"'Cheat?'…Honey, I did not 'cheat!' I used my powers to concentrate on writing that!" Maya discussed with Elliot.

"So it was you who wrote it and not him?..." [Ciel]

"Partially, yes." At this, Ciel gave it a thought.

"…. We've been ignored just now…" Break, Alice, and Vincent just stood there now, feeling ignored as no one was paying attention to them.

"…so you wanted me to get raped?!" [Ciel]

"Wait…now that there's another person to add to my dead-wish- list. Gilbert will not get raped while I'm still alive!" [Vincent]

"Yeah, that part of the poem caused a lot of controversies, but the poem was still excellent." [Sharon]

"(_We'll see bout that, Vincent…)_ Then explain to me how is it that you wrote that poem when I had written it a few years ago?!" [Elliot to Maya]

"What?!" [Everyone]

"I knew it! That whole poem didn't just pop in to my head out of the nowhere when concentrating on your thoughts!" [Maya]

"Huh?" [Elliot]

"What?!" [everyone]

"_I knew it… she is that pervertedly complex…_" [Claude]

Maya sighted, "As I said before to Sebastian, Ciel, and Oz, I can read people's thoughts when I concentrate on them." Everyone slowly backed away from her. "When I hardly concentrate, not all the time!... Well, anyways, that poem… I did not create…completely…. I just wrote it down when trying to concentrate on his thoughts…Although some parts of the poem weren't quite understandable since it contained some big vocabulary-"

"Sophisticated words?" [Leo]

"No…slang…" [Maya]

"Oh… I thought so…" [Leo]

"But there was a fair amount of words he thought of that I didn't understand, so I had to edit; that's where Oz's help came in handy."

"You dared edit my own personal thoughts?! Now it became all clear why there were some cheesy parts in there!" [Elliot]

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't try to blame that on me! (_Not that I have anything against those parts…)_ I only edited the sophisticated words and the slang!... and concluded that some of the things added and mentioned in the poem you would dare do because you were thinking them in images….so I wrote them down for poetic means… And to keep it updated…"

"Elliot, when were you thinking this?..." Gilbert slowly rose up from the floor. Oz rushed towards him. He then remembered the time when he was forced to kiss Elliot, remembering the sweet and close contact between them, and hoped it hadn't happened at that time (Elliot's thoughts of the poem), but instead of Elliot having imagined Gilbert doing the close contact, had imagined Leo…

"When we were on…. I don't know where we were, I just know I was feeling really lost…. Couple of minutes before we got pranked by that girl, or thing, or whatever it said it was…"

"Kirsty! The 'thing' is Kirsty!" [Kirsty]

"(_Phew… So it wasn't by that time….just thinking about it makes me feel like a traitor… That also reminds me-)_ Hey, you stupid rabbit! I'm not done with you!" Gilbert said, startling Oz who had been hugging him for protection without him realizing it so.

"Not now, seaweed head-with-ketchup-on top! Can't you see someone is about to get ridiculed?!" [Alice]

"Ridiculed?" [Gilbert]

"….You were thinking of me at such times?" Leo blushed, forcing a fade one on Elliot.

"See?" Alice turned to Elliot and Leo.

"I'm not being ridiculed, Ok?!" Elliot turned to Alice, then back at Leo, "…and yes… I was- but because I wanted to rescue you, you know… nothing else..."

"...wanted...?" [Leo, looking disappointed]

"Argh! No…. what I meant to say was… that I want to…." he blushed even more as he saw Leo smile at the correction.

"Awe..! Teenage love! The purest of them all!" [Sharon exclaimed. They flushed a vivid red color]

"So you created the poem first, right?" [Fergie]

"…In a different version…. I also didn't had the parts when it mentions you creeps in the sixth stanza; Leo wasn't even under you guys' power, and I hadn't known that Ciel boy back then but-" [Elliot]

Sebastian, Ciel, Gilbert, and Vincent turned to Maya.

"It's the thought that matters! Haven't you ever heard of that cliché? Ever?! I mean it litterary! Those parts, all of the main points from the poem came from his thoughts! I swear!" [Maya stepped back a couple of steps away from the mob until reaching the wall.

"You wanted me to get raped?!" Ciel asked Maya, shocked, Sebastian right by his side.

"The same thing that he said!" [Gilbert]

"No! Of course not! I'm telling you! The poem came straight from his thoughts! His thoughts!"

"Is that true, Elliot?" [Vincent]

"… it is…" [Elliot]

"Because you would be giving me another crucial reason to get rid of this woman, of course, right after-" [Vincent]

"Stop it…I don't want you to be menacing anyone every five minutes or so just because some people tend to do me and Elliot any sort of physical contact or harm…. ; you would have to kill a lot-" [Gilbert]

"But! But-!" [Vincent]

"No buts, I said no!" [Gilbert]

"Even Break and Alice? You want me to stop my revenge on them?!... Remember that Break and Liam both smashed those empty wine bottles at you, and Alice... Sharon had said she had seen Alice making out with Oz-" [Vincent]

"'Making out...?'" [Alice]

"Shoot them, brother! Do it with all your might!" [Gilbert, clutching a fist]

"I didn't exactly say that!" [Sharon]

"And we weren't exactly 'making out!'…." [Oz]

"Is that how you defend the person that had humiliated you in a live audience?" [Vincent to Sharon]

"What?" [Sharon]

"You know… when you finally had confessed your true feelings to that sugar freak and turned you down?"

"Make him suffer!" [Sharon, regretfully& self-dignified]

"Wow, bunny-lover, seems to be like you are on fire today!... I mean, first you made that annoying girl with the girly bluff confess that it had been her who had thrown that hammer into that fiancé of hers, and then made her and that other guy think that their lovers were cheating on them! Now you are trying to bribe Lady Sharon into wanting revenge on me…." [Break stopped for a sight.]

"Hammer? Girly bluff? Fiancé? Elizabeth, it had been her who had damaged my thumb?!" [Ciel]

"Fine…I give in," Break continued, "Kill me all you want, but I wouldn't be giving you this honor to see me die if it weren't for My Lady's request… So you can go on-"

"No, I didn't mean it!..." [Sharon]

"No! No! No!-What's the fun in killing someone if they allow you to?! No, this isn't fair! I want to see sufferi-"

[Smash!]

"No time for this sort of talk when someone else's life is in danger! And what about the part when you guys kept saying 'yeah, let's help Elliot rescue Leo! Yeah!' and all those sort of 'inspirational' bluff you guys kept on doing?!" Elliot stood beside Vincent who was smashed down by the broken glass bottle he held.

"I think this belongs to me… excuse me…" Break took Emily from Vincent's pocket and before making his way back, kicked him.

"So what about what the poem says? Who cares! What's done is done! Yes, I did though out that poem; I would turn in other people in return for Leo's safety-"

"Really?" [ .ap, his hopes on]

"….yes…."

"Even yourself?"

"….. ….So… Where was I? Oh, yes! My trip to Hawaii! Keep me posted Leo And good luck!" Elliot threw the broken glass behind him, not caring were it landed and ran towards the crowd, making his way past them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…You are leaving?!" [Sharon, and silently, Leo]

"You can't leave, you have to rescue him!" [Alois reached to stop him and held him by the arm]

"Yeah, I mean, he is going to feel lonely, and disappointed at you for life if you do leave him for some island rather than rescuing him…." [Break]

"I know he is just playing, but this time I'm not going to stop him; Elliot, is that the sort of thankfulness you have towards Leo after all those times you two spent together? After all the hardships you've endured together? " Liam stood up, and the LeoxElliot fan-club nodded. Elliot stopped and took a look at Leo's reaction- calm. What he didn't notice was that in the inside he was frustrated, and that his hands were softly shaking, without causing the chains to rattle.

"…. he seems fine…" [Elliot]

"No he is not you insensible coward! He is in a world of pain right now! Can't you see?!" Alois snapped his arm down, letting go.

"Don't worry Elliot; I'm fine. Go on to your nice vacation to Hawaii or wherever you please… I guess I'll be fine…. Burn my body into ashes if you ever see it thrown in the garbage patch, please, as well as a book with me..-" Leo recalled his head against the wall beside him, still sitting on the bare floor, fettered to the wall.

"What such nonsense you let slip through your teeth?! And what, waste a good book on the dead? Hell no!" [Elliot]

"I see then…" Leo sniffed with dignity, trying hard not to let his emotions surpass him...

"Bastard! Do him in, guys! With all your might!" Alois commanded his little group of the ElliotxLeo fan club. "Do him in until he cries!" he started hitting him bare handed with all his might along with the other girls. Alice then joined the slapping, holding the famous broken glass bottle, getting ready to strike.

["thunder"]

The angry mob stepped aside to make way for Alice to strike Elliot beated down on the floor.

[Another "thunder" as Alice held it high in the air, with force.]

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" [angry mob]

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" [Alois]

"No, Alice! Stop! That's not the right way to convince him into actually thinking properly!..." Oz hugged Alice's hands down, "… use this bat!" he handed Alice a bat.

"What?!" Elliot's head rose up. "First of all, where did you get the bat? And also, weren't you the one that likes to use 'unity' for good of mankind and junk like that?!"

"Exactly, and you are not helping at all; you are the one that is backing out just because some people are getting on your way! Moments earlier I had been called a coward for not confronting my problems like a man, but I hadn't gained anything by doing so. That's the same thing you are doing right now! You are acting like a coward!- Don't let-" [Oz]

"By some people you mean us, right" [Will. .]

"Uhm…yes..?" Oz answered, confused.

"Proceed, then."

"Ok… where was I?" Everyone groaned in disturb but Liam who was saying something, or trying to.

"Where did you get the bat?" Elliot stared at the bat being waved I the air by Alice, practicing the arts of hitting with skills.

"Maya gave it to me, and I gladly accepted it." [Oz]

"What?! Hey, and weren't you the one that wanted me to rescue Leo?! I mean, you even dressed me in this prince costume! What about those 'happy times?'"

"Those happy times are gone." [Maya… looking serious. The whole room u=quiet, except for Liam… who still kept trying to speak louder]

"…. Why?... and why isn't anybody doing anything, nor saying something?" [Elliot, glancing around]

"because they agree that violence is sometimes, in this case, the best solution to this problem." [Maya, Oz nodding]

"Say the people that wanted 'peaceful resolutions' to their own convenience!" Elliot slowly rose up and took a glance at the floor around him. "Gosh! Even the cats are against me!" he saw Ada's cats following his every move, their eyes filled with a force saying "what are you waiting for?- kill him" and a "well deserved for stepping on my tail last week."

"Anyone with me on staying away from violence? Anyone...?...Wait... _(I never thought it would come to this, but...)_ Tormentors! Are you with me on this one?!" [Elliot]

"Would you join us if we help you?" [Will. ]

"...No!" [Elliot, stepping back. They shook their heads in response]

"Seems to be that Elliot is in a state of indifference because of those people, so let's hit him until he repents from what he was about to do, or aka, abandoning Leo, and probably us as well!" [Oz lifted another bat in the air, the rest following]

"I've never hit anyone before... I'm not sure how..." Ada approached Oz before he could strike the target.

"With pleasure, of course!"

"No, I mean, _how...?_"

"Uhmmm... oh! If you are confused, just follow Echo's steps!" Oz pointed at Echo, who had been Elliot to hit all by herself, hitting him like a pro.

"You go, Echo!" [Oscar]

"Since when do girls hit better than boys?" [Ciel to Sebastian]

"Are you asking because of that girl?"

"Sort of... I was just remembering hoe she had been falsely accused of being my... [gulp]..my lover, and then slapped by Elisabeth... If she hadn't left to fight off those lusty fangirls I could easily imagine her instead of that Elliot guy..."

"That would be a perfect scene..." [Sebastian, sort of in a whisper]

"What?"

"Sorry young master... I had forgotten that I am not to speak ill of Lady Elizabeth..."

"You got nothing to apologize for... That would be a perfect scene!"

"Hey, Echo, may you please leave us some work to do? It's Ada's turn to hit the pinata-" [Oscar]

"'Hit the pinata' What, am I only on this world for others entertainment?!" [Elliot attempting to drag himself out of the forming crowd, but Alice dragging him back.]

"Yeah!" [Alois]

"It's my turn now! Ada can wait a couple of minutes! Now it's time for me to have some fun with him!"

"No! Wait, Oz, she is going to massacre him!" Gilbert rushed over to where Oz was standing.

"Nah, I don't think she would, Alice is not that evil with friends! Gilbert, you are worrying too much! Relax a little!" [Oz]

"but look!" Alice was getting a chainsaw ready, laughing hysterically.

"That girl stole my chainsaw!" [Taboo]

"No one is better than me and that is to be understood! Let's see who wins on this one, Echo!" [Alice, laughing louder]

["thunder"]

"What the hell?! Is it raining outside or something?" [Alois]

"...I had read the weather forecast on the news this morning and there wasn't any rain predicted" [Sebastian]

"Rain! Thunder! Who cares! Let's continue this ceremony!" [Alice]

"My chainsaw!" [Taboo]

"...My...life..." [Elliot]

"Everybody shut the-" [Liam]

"Fog of course does not cause sounds like thunder, Lucy, don't be ridiculous!" [Maya]

" Can't you guys hear Leo has been crying for the past couple of minutes?!" Liam was sitting near Leo, taking advantage that the Tormentors, or the Black Eyed Peas, were chasing after Alice for the chainsaw.

"Leo?!" Elliot stood up and pushed away the people on his way over to Leo, noticing the Black Eyed PEas were battling out for the chainsaw with Alice by dueling rock, paper, and scissors. "Are you alright?! What happened?"

["thunder," louder that before]

Elliot saw a tear slide through his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You call yourself his friend and you don't even suspect that he might be afraid of thunder?!" [Liam stood up as Elliot knelled down besides him]

"First of all, he is my valet, and second of all, I did knew that he was afraid of thunder. He used to clinge into me whenever it did-" [Elliot]

"Awee!" [crowd listened and responded...]

"Quiet!... And third of all: Leo, you cry because of stupid thunder but not because your master was about to get massacred, slaughtered into thousand pieces by that beast?!" [Elliot]

"Hey!" [Alice]

"Times up. But if you want, you can stay here by his side, but with something in return from you, of course!" [Will. ]

"Damn it! Can't you see he is not feeling well?... I'm just checking on him... Wait... What the-"the band grabbed onto him and fettered him to the wall along with Leo.

"Dumb ss! That was the perfect opportunity to rescue him! Seriously!" [Alois]

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" [Elliot]

"'Cuz I thought you were going to do something when you reached for him!" [Alois]

"Oh... Well, at least you were are on this together..." Elliot turned his face towards Leo. He had calmed down, but he was still letting tears down; quieter than before.

"We got Elliot now, but we would still want you to join us." [Tormentors toward certain people in the crowd.]

"You should have run away while you still had the chance," Leo spoke in a low but till audible enough voice for Elliot enough to hear as the Tormentors gave a speech.

"But I didn't, nor was I intending on doing so... surprisingly..." [Elliot]

"Why-" [Leo]

"I just didn't. That's what actually matters... A couple of seconds ago when I should have rescued you... I don't know why, a voice just told me not to leave, not yet nor without you; I was just trying to buy time... [enduring the suffering...]...time for something to happen... a voice inside me told me to-"[ Elliot]

"You are so..." Leo sighted. "Elliot Nightray, you are... crazy..." he gave a small smile.

"...So, Alois, Ciel, Gilbert, and Oz came to the good side of life to join us!"

"Hell no!" [them in a chorus]

"Gosh, the treaty is over! You have nothing to do with me! Get over me!" Alois gave them one of his constant snaps

"-But you already have Elliot! You don't need us!" Gilbert grabbed onto Oz to protect him.

"Stay by... if they get near me you know what to do!"

["thunder"]

Elliot rattled the chains to get the Tormentors' attention. "May you take this chains off me? I just need to check on him one more time!"

"Ah... promise not to attempt an escape...?"

"...oh, sure not... of course I won't try to escape..." [Elliot]

"Fergie, please unfetter him for a couple of minutes..." Fergie headed towards the impatient Elliot and undid the chains.

"Are you still scared because of the thunder?" Elliot knelled right in front of Leo and cupped his head with his hands.

"I'm fine... I wasn't crying before... you were probably just imagining things before..." Leo softly move his face to the side to remove Elliot's hands from him. "You sure?..." He nodded. Elliot removed Leo's sunglasses to testify if he was telling the truth, although it was more of an attempt to prove him wrong in excuse to just see his eyes. The eyes him and only him was allowed to see without any slapping after. " You _**were **_crying; look at your eyes! They are all red!"

"I wasn't crying! My eyes just responded as an irritation itched them," Leo lowered his head so his bangs would cover his [gorgeous] face from the noisy people that were staring.

"...Oh! It must be because of the medicine we had forced on him earlier so that he wouldn't run away successfully! Boy, did it work! The 'Blind-Me-Now-or-Blind-Me-Forever' medicine worked perfectly for the expected time while we checked his gender, as public requested..." [Darcy]

"Witches..." [Leo] "Wait, what?! What medicine?! Is it true, Leo?!" Elliot turned to face them, then returned his gaze over at Leo.

"Yes. I was blinded during almost the whole show after they did that. Do you know how hard it is to walk on those tormenting high-heels wearing a girly dress that brings breeze into places where it just doesn't belong, besides having had my hair touched while blinded?! Not so good, Elliot, not good! And the most horrible part was that I wasn't able to read my book until later that day!" t

"Why did you do that to him?! Is that thing even legal?!" [Elliot]

"Now that I remember, it's not, but he is alright, so everything is alright!" [Darcy]

"There are seriously no words to describe you people...!" [Elliot]

"Actually, there is; it's-" [Leo]

"Not now, Leo. Don't you see I'm trying to protect your dignity here? Why did you guys need to check on his gender?! I know it seems doubt able by just staring, but why didn't you just ask me?!" [Elliot]

"Why ask you, though...?...Hmm..." [Break] "Because I happen to know everything about him! We are friends after all." [Elliot]

"Yeah, but friends don't necessarily have to know their friends' real gender is, or do they...?..Wait.. how would you know..?" [teasing Maya was back]

Elliot blushed at the intended response; the one the perverted minds were expecting to hear, "That's because... because..."

"That is true. Alois, what's your gender?" [Ciel]

"I'm a guy, of course, although some say I have really good effeminate legs." Alois prided himself. "...Does anyone know what that red-haired thing with the green eyes and glasses is? 'Cuz I have my doubts it's even human..."

"The world might never know..." Claude pushed up his glasses. Sebastian shivered at the thought. "Well, what is the boy's gender? The_** actual**_ gender?" [the dudes]

"He is a boy... He is a boy, alright!" [Darcy]

"You guys are sick..." Elliot directed to them and then turned back to Leo. " I need to get you out of here; as soon as possible..." he whispered to Leo.

"You don't ... run while you still can, meaning right now that they are doing something else...- what are they doing?!"[Leo said. Elliot turned around and saw them scattering around, some even running]

"You are never gonna catch me alive you sicko!" Alois took out a pepper spray and threatened one of the members with it, Claude right in front of him.

"Gilbert and Oz were running together, might as well say Oz was being carried, away from Fergie and Taboo. "Not the guy with the chainsaw!" exclaimed Gilbert as he ran to a dead end.

"They all have chainsaws! Get your facts right!" Elliot yelled out to him, Leo just stroke his head to the wall soflty, in a repeating pattern.

"Get Elliot, I'll handle them! Go!" Fergie commanded Taboo who immediately went after him.

"Should we interfere...? We can't just stand here and do nothing when we well know that we can do something! Maya, you are closer to the so called boss of this place, what should we do without causing property damages?!" [Sharon]

"I dunno...flee?"

"Use your-" [Sharon]

"Don't worry; Alice and Echo are on the case, as well as those butlers...look." Ada rushed in and saw that they were fighting against them. Echo was defending Gilbert and Oz while Alice was fighting .ap

"Alright then...It would just be a matter of waiting..." [Sharon]

["thunder" and lights flickering on and off]

"The lights want to come back on!... Oh no! Look!" [Ada]

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian as Fergie captured him while Sebastian was still battling Will. . She placed him close to Oz and Gilbert, who were tided up together, back to back. Echo had been tied separately and away from them.

"They are good..." Break said, chilling. He was sitting right on top of Vincent, using him as a seat.

"Break! Help out, please! … You are the only one that is untied- wait a moment, where is Oscar?!" She looked around and saw him trying to secretly escape. She sighted. "What about Liam?!"

"Stay back! Stay back!" Alois was guarding himself with Liam now that Alice had been tied up and Claude was busy fighting Will. with Sebastian. "Damn, it seems like you don't serve for nothing! I'm changing guards!" Alois ran over to where Elliot was telling Taboo off about something.

"What do you know about me escaping that night?! I know you know something! Tell me!"

"Why do you care so much? It happened so many years ago!" [Taboo]

"I'm still having nightmares, that's why!"

"You have nightmares too? That makes two of us now," Alois said as he grabbed on to his back for protection, running away from .ap.

"What are you doing here?!" [Elliot to Alois]

"Running away from being abused... whatever that might be...!"

["thunder"]

"Elliot!" Leo screamed out to get Elliot's help, which when he turned, saw that Leo was being pulled up by Will. with resistance. Sebastian and Claude had been defeated with the music that one of the band members had forced them to listen, which must have had been of horrible taste, as they were both rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Not them as well! Leo!" Elliot pushed Taboo off and directed his running towards Leo and him, Alois holding on to him since he couldn't pull him off his back.

"This is the deal; now that we have everyone else besides the two of you: the boy will be freed, but you two will be coming with us. How about it?"[Will. ]

"Hell no! It's my life the one you are talking about!" [Alois]

"Hey! Weren't you the one that kept on insisting on the rescue of Leo?!" [Elliot] "Yeah, but it's my life the one we are talking about!" [Alois said. Elliot looked around and saw that everyone was tied, for the exceptions of Sebastian, Claude, Oscar, Liam, Vincent and Break.]

"All set. No one is going to get in our way. Have you made the deal yet?" Fergie asked Will. as she finished tying Sharon up again, as she had somehow managed to get a little freed off the rope.

"Don't worry- I can still help you, Ell-" [Liam attempted to stand up but was stroked by Break with the so famous broken wine bottle.

"Now what are we going to do?! Even the useless have become more useless!" [Alois]

"Do you accept the deal?" [Will. ]

"What about just taking me instead of both of us...? Without resistance nor attempts of escaping..." [Elliot said. Deep in his mind he felt the disappointment rush through him about giving his life away, though for a good cause.

["thunder," lights flickering on-off on-off]

"Wait a moment before making such a reckless move!... You still got me!" a person with black long hair and dashing violet eyes appeared out of the darkness. "Don't I count as a way of help as well?"

"_Bartender...?" [Alois]_

"_Is that who I think it is...?_" [ Lucío]

"_Oh crud... the last thing I needed...!_" [Leo]

"_What a handsome young fellow!"_ [Sharon]

"_Is he going to rescue him?... Just when it was about to get interesting...Let's see what happens next.._." [Break]

"_I knew he would eventually come out of hiding..._." [Sebastian]

"_I think I've seen this person before... but where? I my memory doesn't fail, then this must be...-_" [Oz]

"_Is it a fangirl in disguise..?!_" [Gilbert]

"_I sense something... I'm just not sure if my senses might be working properly at the moment...but something tells me that... that... this is... damn, I lost it.._." [Ciel]

"...Aren't you going to answer my question, Elliot?... Wait, you do remember who I am, right?" [stranger]

"_For pity's sake! He can't even remember when my birthday is without me giving him any hints that I want another book!... Would he remember this person from the before incident at the b-"_ [Leo]

"...Who are you?! I don't even know what you are! For being in this place, you might as well be some other witch-like-suicide-pill-maker!" [Elliot]

"_Jackpot!_" [Leo]

"No time for exploring your adjective choices right now, Elliot! Get the help anyways!" Sharon said as she attempted to untie herself from the filthy ropes.

The stranger stared at the floor, pondering for a few seconds, then returned his gaze back up to Elliot, "It's sad to know you don't even such important person in your life... but anyways, I'm here to help you from those people-"

"Are you the boss?!" [Elliot]

"Our boss?! But I had thought that our boss would be some disgusting old pervert that enjoyed to see others suffering!" [Maya]

"What would make you think that?... (_Adults... they've seen nothing yet!)_" [Alois]

"Well, look at him! He is so young and pretty!" [Darcy and Lucy]

"Wouldn't you agree Elliot?..." Break asked, playing with something in his hands: the broken glass bottle.

"Why would I-" he looked at the young man standing in front of him, from a distance, and blushed at the quick flashback he had at the moment. "-...you...you are... you are the...-"

"_Yes, but isn't it suspicious that this person claiming that he is willing to help us, if supposing that he is their boss, then wouldn't that make him the one that brought those people knowing that he was here...? There is something suspicious... Does Sebastian knows that this man is-_" [Ciel thinking as the others talk]

"The cute bartender-that-stole-Elliot's-heart-at-first-sight's twin brother!" [Oz in amazement]

"...I don't have any siblings nor relatives that live here..."

"Curses! So you are that bartender?!...-But how?! I mean, that bartender had been wearing a ski-... what are you?!" [Elliot]

"What does it matter, let's just get this over with!" [Leo]

"No, no; this would be the tie-breaker between the possibility of Elliot staying single forever or not!" [Oz]

"...I'm a man... and yes... that had been me at the bar, but let's forget about that embarrassing moment and let's move on with this-" [the stranger took out a shotgun out, ready to protect Elliot and the rest.]

"...Cool..."[ Elliot, in a soft and low voice]

"-what's cool?" [Alois]

"Him-!"

"Just because he took out a shotgun in a the style of an action movie?!" [Alois]

"Hey! I have a gun too and you've never mentioned how cool I look with it!" [Gilbert and Leo]

"Gee, I wonder what makes this stranger so special... Could it be the fact that Elliot is in-" [Break]

"Gilbert, could you stop smoking?!" [Leo, trying to free himself from Will. to run out of there...]

"I can't even move my hands! _(but if I could I would...)" _[Gilbert]

"Leave the two boys alone, or I won't hesitate to pull the trigger!" [stranger to Will. ]

"Use it. It won't work against us. We are cool like that... _**Way more **_cooler..." [Will. said as he felt Leo shiver.]

"Don't tell me you are planning on using that boy as a shield-" [stranger]

"Don't you dare!" Elliot took out his sword, that for some reason, he had forgotten he even had with him. "Don't you dare use Leo as your human shield, or I won't hesitate to to use my weapon..."

"-We wouldn't die anyways-" [ .ap]

"I'm not talking about killing any of you, but... myself..." [Elliot]

"Fine! We won't use him as a shield, he is too skinny anyways... but don't do such wrecked thing!" [Will. .]

"Now hand him over!" [Elliot]

"Not yet!"

["thunder," louder and stronger than the other times]

"Dang it! I had forgotten o inform you guys, when I got interrupted by Darcy and Lucy about it, that the fangirls are coming!" [Maya]

"What?!" [everyone in the room that was conscious]

"How could you have forgotten to inform us this?!"

"-because of the whole broken-bottle-plot thingy!" [Maya]

["thunder']

"It isn't thunder, but the girls trying to break into the building! Everyone run into a safe place!" [Maya continued, heading for the show studio.]

"Jump for your lives!" [the dudes screamed out for the people that were tied, lying on the ground without no one bothering to untie them so, until they themselves did the job for some.]

"Leo, come with me!" Elliot took Leo's hand as he realized that the Tormentors were gone as well. As soon as the next thunder arrived everyone was gone, except for Sebastian, Claude, and the stranger.

Sebastian and Claude took the stranger the earphones off (turning the devices off) "I'm sorry master, but I had to leave your escape up to you, for now..." Sebastian said softly, but still knowing that he wasn't guilty of anything else as Alois had taken care of him as he helped him by... dragging him with him...

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other," the stranger went over t Sebastian, and offered him a hand, which was denied as he stood p for himself.

"Yes, indeed... Right after that occasion... How is your brother, if I may ask? Is he still with those humans or did he returned to the demon world?" Sebastian asked him. Claude stood in confusion.

"When did you two meet?" [Claude]

"A long time ago," [Sebastian]

"We were the ones that formed this building and program..." [stranger]

"So that's why you know all the locations of this place?" [ Claude]

It's surprising that you didn't suspect it was a demon who was the so called boss... even young master figured it out. Didn't you notice the different behavior the other [lovely] cats had around the black cat...? Any bells?" [Sebastian]

"That's the disguise that he chose to be in when in the human world?...This form you are in is-" [Claude]

"That's my only transformation form... not like my half-twin brother whose true form is a mixture of a fox and a human- 'Such a sexy combination!' as those people said... when they chose him over me to do that anime... I hate humans...wait, no, I hate producers, but- Argh! You get what I mean!" [stranger]

"If they chose him it was for a reason. Yoko Kurama was more better suited for the fan service, as he-"[ Sebastian]

"Is so fine when talking to ladies?...Heck, he even stole my date's heart last month... But we are like twins when he is in his human form, what's the physical difference?... Well, anyways I have to go, so if you would excuse me" the stranger banished in thin air, leaving them alone.

"What else can you add to this demon's profile?" [Claude read Sebastian's eyes, who said that if they didn't return to their masters and the rest, something else was going to happen that would bring them trouble]

"He calls himself TRK ever since he got socially rejected because of Yoko Kurama." Sebastian started walking away into the darkness, until only his voice could be heard. "He is the demon that marked that Elliot boy's soul before us and the other demons after him."

**End of Part Sixteen.**


	17. Part Seventeen

**Deso-Random Combo; Part Seventeen.**

"Hurry! I think they are about to burst in!"

"I can't open the door! It's locked!"

"Use your keys!"

"Move aside- I'll use my feet," Gilbert moved the desperate crowd aside, fearing for his and Oz's life, that would be later crushed by the lusty fan girls. He slammed the door open, one more time. Somewhere in the background a melody, with lyrics, was heard. The lyrics read "_Slam me baby one more time!" _

"Are you sure this is a safe place away from them?"

"There are no actual guarantees, but I can tell you one thing...The show must go on!" [Lucío]

"-bu why!" [Pandora Hearts crew]

"Because it must! Have you not heard of that saying?" Lucío said, as Maya gripped Gilbert's and Oz's hands so that they wouldn't try to run away, as they were about to do. She began to use force as she felt their skin tingling.

"Yes, but the camera crew- Wait, when did they get here?" [Sharon]

""We get paid to be on task, babe," [a man adjusting one of the cameras]

"So... Gilbert... You are next! It's your turn to confess your feelings to one of the people here!" Maya let go of Oz and Gilbert towards the stage. "Lucío, you continue on with the show; I'll be watching!"

"Alright, then...in three,two, one- Welcome back to Desolated Hearts! I apologize for the sudden interruption but some terrorists wanted to bargain with us, Resuming from where we had left off, we'll have cat-hater go on next to confess who he liked from here- that is, if he did find a soul mate in here... So, cat-hater, was there someone in here that got your interest...?"

"Well...ummm...I- well...-"

"Answer, Gilbert; is there someone that got your interests?" Vincent took out his gun, waking up from unconsciousness.

"_Why do they even ask._.."[Break]

Gilbert blushed , then looked at Oz from afar. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, somehow working the magic out by making Alois and Ciel understand the Davinci Code in Gilbert's eyes, which Oz didn't seem to actually acknowledge but only manage to get attracted, and gaze upon them with wonder. Alois and Ciel took Oz, each by one arm, up to the stage, right in front pf Gilbert. Almost exaggeratedly close. Gilbert blushed slightly and murmured something under his breath as he saw them leave. They continued the gaze from the beginning, but Oz with confusion this time, and Gilbert with embarrassment and shock, which filled with courage as he saw Oz blushing, as well, when Lucío asked the question again.

"I-...I...I-"

"Oh, come on! We already helped you out on bringing him over to you!" the rest of the ragamuffins yelled out from a distance.

"Yeah...And,yet, I'm still confused on why they did...Gilbert?!" Gilbert took Oz's hands cupped together and down to the ground he inclined.

"I'm barely finding the courage to say this after so may episodes, I mean, years, of my life that I've spent together with you, which I've enjoyed very much, so I'll be willing to let you know-"

"Cut the bluff and get to the damn point!" Sharon sat on the edge of her seat, looking desperate...and excited.

"Chill, girl...{{Although you are right. He seems to be very slow when on romantic situations...wait, did I just spoke calmly to one of my enemies...? Oh, what the hell; we are both on THIS ONE together...}} "Give us some spice, lover boy!" [Lottie]

"The person I'm in love is with you, Oz!" Gilbert blurted out, embarrassed out of his wits, specially by Lottie's last comment, closing his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from flowing out.

"Yeah! Score!" the ladies stood up, celebrating the courage."Now give the boy some sugar!"

Vincent stood up, loading his gun, with rage. Alice laughed. Oscar felt ashamed of being in there, related to Gilbert in any way. Alois and Ciel gave each other a high-five, then a handshake, congratulating each other for the "big success."

"Gil...uhmm... I didn't knew you felt _that_ way about me... I thought we had the master and valet relationship- me being the master and you being my valet," Oz lifted his index finger up his chin, eyes glaring up at the ceiling. He then glanced at Gilbert and took Gilbert's hands this time, raising him up from the ground, with a warm smile-the kind that he would only give to Gilbert. "And that's the way I would like to keep it...just friends."

"Orale..." [Alois]

"WTF!?" [Lottie and Sharon, and other creeps...]

"That a was a damn good response back- fast and cruel..." Vincent restored his gun.

"That was so the answer he deserved!" Alice laughed.

"That's it... I don't know these kids anymore..." [Oscar]

"What...?!"Gilbert dropped back to the ground, landing on his knees, filled with fraud. Out of nowhere, he got a wine bottle and smacked himself down to finish the job of anesthesia.

"Gilbert !" Vincent was about to go but fell unconscious. The smashing sound was becoming more and more common this day. It had been Lucío this time, though.

"Gosh, they don't even let a man embarrass himself alone, seriously! Where were we? Oh, yeah...first, somebody get cat-hater out of the stage, please. Next person to confess!"

"Hey! It had been your turn to confess, Ciel! We left off on-" Sebastian interrupted Maya, murmuring something to her,which made her blush and smile in that "I knew it!' manner. "Alright... I guess you got dismissed..."

"Phew!...Gee, I wonder what made her change her mind..." [Ciel]

"At least both of us are safe-"

"Alois, it's your turn to confess!" [Lucío]

"Damn it!" [Alois]

"Oh, and just in case you try to escape or run off before confessing, just remember that we made that other contract..." [Lucío]

"And confess it quickly, but productively- in a way that the fans will enjoy. We only got one more minute allowed..." T.R.K. got out of his office, guarding for the Black Eyed Peas leave without attempting any stealing of... property-they had glanced around, looking for the chosen ones. "Oh my...he is still there..." he glanced over at the mailman close to the cage, lying like a pretending-to-be-dead possum. More like a petrified one...As soon as they left, he went back into his office.

"...Could someone get him off stage..?...NOW?" [Lucío]

Oz started dragging Gilbert's heavy body off stage. Ciel later came to help him out.

" Damn he is heavy..." [Ciel]

"He is even heavier whenever he gets drunk...and cries..." [Oz]

Alois arrived just in time.

"So, well..."

"So what?"[Alois]

"Who did you like from here?"

"How can you infer I liked someone from here?!"

"Your eyes say you are..." Lucío stared at Alois' glaring eyes. He coughed nervously, "-..in love..."

Alois took a look around the room, "...-that person is not here anymore..."Alois stormed out of the room by the usual entry/exit.

"Is he alright...?... I think I saw a tear somewhere in there..." [ Lucío]

"I'll go check..." [Ciel said, Oz following after him, bringing Gilbert with him to the best of his abilities]

"Well... and that would be the end of tonight's show... Have a good night and see you next time!" [ Lucío]

"This extra trip better be worth a good paycheck..." [one of the crewmen as preparing to leave for the night.]

"So now that the show is over, you may all be excused, and thank you for surviving... And if I were you, I be leaving right now, and immediately-"

"Why? Is some-"

"Go before she frees herself! Run!" [Lucío requested, looking at the dudes who were holding Maya with all their might.]

"But wait! It's still dark outside! And we don't know our way out..." [Sharon]

"There is still an emergency exit which you can go through... the one I mentioned early.. Just follow the camera crew-"

"But Alois, Ciel and Oz already headed towards that other exit...]

"They will find their way once the boss turns the lights back on..."

"Knowing his cheapness, he wont...It will be better to go after young master myself." [Sebastian left through the exit where Ciel had left off from while the rest went through the emergency exit.

"You don't have to carry him," Break directed at Ada who was struggling with Vincent's body., "Hand him over to his personal slave-!"

"You just had to recall that, now did you?!... Wait a moment here, how would you know if our agreement was done in private?!"

"I'm fine with him... He is not that heavy afterward-" [Ada]

"Argh, Just give him to me, little girl... I can take care of this one" Lottie took him off her back when Ada was about to fall, and began dragging him. Break coughed.

"You have to carry him... or do you want me to tell-"

"Fine!" Lottie picked him-off. Break smiled.

"It's weird that you are acting to obediently, and in the name of the person who is not even going to tell you anything about what you need to know...heartbreaking, really...But don't worry, there is divine justice in this world..."

"What do you mean by divine justice"

"Once you get the chance of having access to Internet, research in the picture section 'old man crying' -"

"When did you-"

"When I was with the so called laptop~"

You know, this might just be the beginning of a new and convenient friendship!" Lottie shook hands with Break, not caring about leaving Vincent less protected on her back.

"Both of you are so mean!" [Ada]

"And still, no one does anything to stop us! No one seems to mind!" Lottie said. Ada took a look at the others, expecting for them to have some reactions to their behavior, but they weren't even listening. "Snap! Talking about good deeds in this world, I forgot to thank that butler for giving inspiring that rage in Master Glen!" [Lottie]

"Where is he, and that other butler as well?" [Ada]

"He went to get those two brats." [Break]

"Break...it...is...not good...of you to... speak that...way of them..."

"What was that?!" [Lottie]

"Liam in his sleep..." [Break]

"It is_ soo_ cute of you to take care of him like that, I mean, you, carrying someone else besides that girlfriend of yours!"[ Lottie mocked him. He just kept quiet, ignoring her.]

"Guys, how are we going to return back? I told our coachman to come for us after the show was over, but I think he left us-" [Sharon]

"I told you, My Lady, that we would need to pay that man more than the amount of his salary, just as he had demanded that other time-" [Break]

"He asked for more? Why didn't you just get another one?" [Lottie]

"You don't know how hard it is to find a coachman as great and elegant as him! It's not easy-" [Sharon]

"Elegant enough to dare leave us behind..." [Sharon]

"Well... my car was crashed-" [Oscar]

"There he is! The guy that didn't pay the beers!"

"Run!" [Oscar started running away from the other bartenders of the bar they had gone earlier. The rest just stayed there.]

"Uncle Oscar!" [Ada screamed after him]

"He will be alright, I suppose, so there is no need to go and run after him just yet..." Sharon stopped Ada from following after Oscar. "Anybody got any ideas of- Where are the others?" [Sharon]

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't that man say that he guaranteed that Oz, Gilbert, and those other two gentlemen would eventually come back?.." [Sharon]

"They didn't say when... In the meantime, let's just figure out our way of transportation. Lottie, show some leg~" [Break]

"No!"

"Let's just keep on walking guys... wait, is that an antique store...?... Why don't' we take a look inside while we wait for them-"

"Do they sell meat in there?" [Alice]

"No, Alice. Something... far more interesting than meat..." [Sharon stared at the beautiful and delicate set of teapot set in the other side of the parallel street. ]

"But I'm still getting my meat from her, right?" [Alice pointed at Ada and giving her a quick glance, but by that time Sharon was already across the street, entering the antique shop.]

{_*_}

"Young Master, where is Alois?" Sebastian asked Ciel after finding him.

"(_Why the sudden interest?...There is definitely something wrong...since when has he cared...?_) I don't know...I lost track of him... let's search for him; remember that he is afraid of the dark. By the way, what happened to Claude...? He wasn't there on the show... neither were that Elliot boy nor...Leo? Was that his name?...Whatever his name is, let's go." [Ciel]

"Yes, young Master."

({_*_}[{_*_}]{_*_}[{_*_}]{_*_})

"Where... where am I..." Gilbert woke up from unconsciousness. The whole place was dark except for a small candle illuminating a small portion of the ground close to him. He sat up, reclining on the wall next to him and realized he was all alone, still in the building that had deprived him of his dignity- the little he had. "Why am I here...? Wasn't I on the middle of the stage where, where … damn..." he remembered. He remembered the humiliation of finally confessing his feelings to Oz, then getting batted out with the refrain of staying "just friends." "Hate my life..." he brought up his knees up to his face. The tears he had been holding ever since his moment of rejection strolled down his cheeks in a slow pace.

"You woke up from unconsciousness," a voice came from afar. The crying stopped. He raised up his head and turned to the person whose voice it belonged to and saw a blonde kid with huge, dashing emerald eyes, with the warm smile that he so not longed to see at the moment, but somehow had the desire to just stare at for life.

"Oz..."

"Were you expecting something else?... I was trying to find an exit, sorry for leaving you alone here. I found the exit, but just couldn't open it... are you o.k...?" [Oz, sounding nervous]

"I...- to be sincere, I don't even think I -...I don't know!" [Gilbert stood up, wiping his tears away and ran towards his right, trying hard not to let his feelings show.

"Gilbert, wait!" [Oz reached for the little candle on the floor and followed after him, who kept on running. He stopped until he came to a dead end, finding out the hard way...]

"Argh!..-Where are-"

"It's a trap... We, I mean, I accidentally fell down to a trap... See that big trapdoor on the ceiling?... Well, that door opened, and without noticing it as I ran, I fell in when it opened... You are here because I was bringing you along with me... sorry..." Oz catches up to him, putting the candle on the floor, delicately and slowly.

"Are you alright?!" Gilbert asked, starting to revise Oz who smiled, with a sense of melancholy in his eyes, which Gilbert saw and sensed. "Are you sure...? Did something else happen?"

"No..." Oz placed his arms behind him.

"Oz, let me see your arms..."

"Nothing happened!" he backed away, but Gilbert managed to get a hold of both his arms, which he held with a strong yet sensitive touch. "It was nothing..." Gilbert saw his arms were pink, with tiny red scratches.

"Who did this?!"

"It was nothing!"

"Then how did you get these bruises!"

"When I was trying to open the exit... these small thorns started to grow...I can't find another way to get out, I heard someone screaming, and we are trapped to die in here- ...I'm scared, Gilbert..-" Oz rushed up to Gilbert and hugged him.

"Calm down, Oz... You are not alone on this one... literary..."

"Thanks, Gil."

They stood there together, still spell bounded to the embrace, without a word being spoken for a minute or so.

"We need to get out of here so that those bruises get taken care of." It was, surprisingly, Gilbert who let go of Oz. He then went over to where the supposed exit was, in darkness, and attempted to search where the handle would be and got stung by a couple of thorns. "Cr*p!"

"It's no use!" Oz sat down, close to the wall and the candle, loosing hope. Gilbert went back and sat next to him. "Now what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know...I don't know about you, but I've had the worst day of my life- and the last thing I would like to have by my side would be reminders of those people and yo-" Gilbert stopped himself, remembering that he wasn't thinking inside his head anymore, confused about the following dead silence, and noticed that Oz was string at him with desolate eyes.

"You were going to say 'those people and you,' ...right?"

"No, wait, I-"

"That's fine... I guess I deserve your indifference... I deserve it-"

"Oz, it's not-"

"I'm sorry," Oz drew himself into his friend's arms, softly and gently, but unexpectedly. "I just can't stand being the one that hurts you...on this case... Not if it affects you this deeply," he chuckled a little, getting flashbacks of their childhoods together. "I'm sorry for rejecting you in front of everyone and then acting as if it hadn't been a big deal... as if it hadn't even happened..."

"...Oz..."

"Wait- what's this?" Oz took out a bottle of wine out of Gilbert's coat.

"Oh... I forgot I had that..."

"Why did you bring it with you...?"

"Sometimes, people need someone or something to encourage them to be honest about their feelings, and when encountering faces in their lives that are unbearable...This became my something when Break told me that cigarettes don't live forever." Gilbert looked at the bottle tentatively.

"Wouldn't it be better, to encounter them _honestly_...? Without depending on any materials...?"

"Haven't you ever felt like you couldn't live without having that extra push that helps you go express your feelings to the world or to deal with them? Anything..?.." Gilbert turned to face him, expecting to hear something that would bring him back to being his old self, as Oz always managed to do.

"I don't need anything to help me express my feelings to others..." Oz moved closer to Gilbert, his head slowly elevating closer to Gilbert's. "... I need others to help me decipher what I actually feel for them..." he got closer to Gilbert, landing wholeheartedly on him with a slow his on his lips, which Gilbert didn't refuse at first, but stopped it with confusion.

"-Wait, Oz... I thought you-" "I-" Oz blushed, looked at the ground in front of them, "... I... I was confused... and I am still, a little, but..." he retracted his glance from the ground to look back at Gilbert, directly into his eyes. "I just guess, that... that I love you, Gilbert!... I -"

Gilbert drew him closer to him but this time with force, passion, and desperation all together, and kissed him, savoring the sweetness that he had longed to feel and taste for all the years they had been together. Oz returned his affection by drawing him closer to him as he began laying down on the floor, bringing Gilbert right on top of him, with a more passionate way of kissing.

"-Oz, where did you learn how to french-" Gilbert asked in between one of their kisses, and then completely stopped as they both heard a cough from behind, the blush on their cheeks fading.

A shadow stood there, and then coughed again as it slowly began approaching them. "Sorry for interrupting your, ahem, love scene, (_which I should have been recording for the fans_), but I'm here to inform you that you will be held ransom, sort of, and will be returning safely back to your homes with a ride included, only if I receive some collaboration from your friends... So just wait here, and hope that our friends really wish you to be back with them..."

"Wait, what?!" [Oz and Gilbert]

"You'll see what I mean..." the shadow left, leaving both Gilbert and Oz dumbfounded.

({_*_}[{_*_}]{_*_}[{_*_}]{_*_})

"Do you think they've found out by now?" [Leo asked Elliot who was sitting beside him on the rooftop of the building, both looking up at the moon

"Knowing how attentive and noisy they are, I bet they have... I think they are probably even imagining... weird stuff- that coming from Sharon... and apparently Lottie, too..."

"...What... kinds of things...?" Leo blushed thinking about the perverted things those two could be imaging Elliot and himself doing all alone up in the rooftop, with the stars only to witness their acts of...

"-I don't know..." Elliot blushed, looked away, then took the courage to glance back at Leo again, turning his head slowly and closer towards Leo, thinking of doing what he hadn't been able to do to Leo before because of the crowd. Then, knowing that they had successfully gotten rid of them for a moment, he smiled teasingly and continued, " I don't know, maybe this-" he took Leo's chin up to face his face directly to him, all in a soft manner, leaning down passively, ready to plant a kiss on him. A sudden, and perturbed, cough interrupted him right about the time of action. He immediately backed away from Leo, blushing, and eyebrows twitching furiously. He stood up. "It's you again," [Elliot, and secretly, Leo, both irritated.]

"I didn't meant to interrupt you making your moves on the boy, but... I would like to get a little out of this whole experience... It won't take too much, but I guess it's a life to death experience... specially for me as I would be thrilled-"

"Will I get anything out of it?" [Elliot]

"You will get a ride back, for free."

"-would it be like that promise that that witch of yours promised to the old-but-rich uncle?"

"No..."

"Then it's a deal. What are we supposed to do?"

"It involves some team effort..."

"Screw the ride, then-"

"-but Elliot," Leo reached up to Elliot "I don't want to go home walking..." Leo whispered to him.

"Alright... we'll accept..."

"You won't even feel it!" the stranger from before headed down from the roof with a big smile on his face.

As they both headed right out in front of him, way in front of him, he took out a small screen, showing Sharon and the rest shopping a tea set. "I seriously wouldn't want this to end... but there has to exist one in every story... in one way or the other."

**End of Part Seventeen**


End file.
